Rivals
by ShadowHunter303
Summary: Idris High and Alicante High have been rival schools since they were built. Going to one meant hating the other, and everybody in it. But what happens when two of the most popular and influential girls at the schools start becoming friends? Will the feud die or will this only fuel it more? Eventual Clace.
1. Track

**Hey, my Angels! I'm currently in the middle of two other stories... I know I'm insane... and I promise I won't stop working on those but I just wanted to start this new one. I hope y'all like it and if you do be sure to check out my other stories!**

CLARY'S POV

"Ew," Maia Roberts was leaning against the chain linked fence as Clarissa Morgenstern was crouched a few feet in front of her tying her own shoes. "It's _her_."

Clary didn't need to look up to know who Maia was referring to. They were currently at a track meet, it was at their own school, Idris High, but their top rival school was, of course, there. Alicante High was the most hated school by anyone and everyone that went to Idris. It worked the same way reversed. As long as anyone could remember the two schools were always competing against each other in virtually everything. Sure, there were other high schools in the district and state but when Idris and Alicante were against each other it was like the others didn't even exist.

"I've told you a million times," Clary said standing up. "Just ignore her. It's not like you guys are in the same event anyway."

"You're right," Maia detached herself from the fence. "You are. Which means that you _have_ to beat her today. I can't stand that perfect pretty pink princess." She spat out each 'p' and Clary laughed. Just like everyone else Maia hated the students from Alicante.

Despite knowing who it was that Maia was currently glaring at Clary still turned her head to see the girl. With gorgeous black hair, dark brown eyes, and long legs Isabelle Lightwood was one of the top runners at Alicante and their head cheerleader. Her and Clary usually both ran the 200-meter sprint. Clary didn't always win, but thankfully neither did Isabelle, although it usually was one of the two.

The Lightwoods siblings basically ruled Alicante High. The Morgenstern siblings basically ruled Idris High. Clary always found it a little ironic because her older brother, Jonathon, was the same age as Isabelle's older brother, Alec. Isabelle and Clary were also the same age. They were like parallels controlling their own parallel schools. Except they were _nothing_ alike.

Now, just because the Lightwoods were in charge didn't mean there weren't others that had control over there. For instance, Jace Herondale was the closest and most trusted friend of both Lightwoods meaning he basically had as much control as they did, at times maybe more. Along with that, there was Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend. Although Clary could admit she liked Magnus far more than any of the other putrid Alicante students he was a bit eccentric at times.

Clary and Jonathon, on the other hand, had their own group of friends with them. Maia for one was Clary's best (and only) female friend. She was dating one of Jon's close friends too, Jordan Kyle. Then there was Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend since birth. With him it was more like popular by association but Clary never really cared what anyone else thought of him, he was her friend and that was that.

As if sensing he was thinking about her Simon suddenly appeared on the other side of the fence. He smiled through the wires at his two friends.

"Simon?" Clary said walking up to the fence. "I thought you had to go to one of Eric's poetry things again tonight?" Eric was one of Simon's best friends.

Simon shrugged. "He got chicken pox so I decided I'd come down here to see you guys run."

"Thanks," Maia said cheerfully. The two girls walked down the fence to the gate and joined Simon on the other side.

"So have you run into the queen bee yet?" Simon wondered aloud and Maia pointed her out.

"No, but she's right over there." She dropped her hand to her side. "I haven't seen her twin around though." Maia meant Alec, they always referred to the two as twins because their black hair and sharp features were so similar that they might as well have been.

"He might not have come to the meet," Clary said scanning the bleachers. Isabelle and Alec were both on the track team but occasionally Alec would miss a meet. He was also on the football team with Jace so Clary suspected it had something to do with practices.

"No because I saw Magnus a couple minutes ago," Simon said and then he grimaced. "Sunglasses, 2 o'clock." 'Sunglasses' was a code they had come up with for Jace seeing as they used to always joke about him being so gold it was hard to look directly at him, like the sun... just not as hot. Okay, that was a lie, because even if their schools were rivals any and every girl at Idris could admit that Jace was the embodiment of a god.

Right after Maia and Clary turned to see the said golden boy he had looked up from his friends and caught their eye. Jace smirked and made his way over to them. Clary inwardly groaned while Maia outwardly did it.

"Well, well, well," Jace said as he approached them. "If it isn't Clarissa Morgenstern. It's been a while short stack, tell me, how's Jon doing?"

Clary knew what he was referring to. A year ago, maybe even a bit longer, Jace had (purposefully) sprained one of Jon's ankles so he couldn't play football the entire season. He never let her brother live it down.

"Just fine," Clary answered with more poison than intended. "In fact, he plans on kicking your ass this year, so I'd watch out if I were you."

Jace made a show of acting scared before giving the three his signature smirk. "If I were you I'd worry more about Jon than about me because I fully intend on winning every game."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Maia cut in. "We've all seen your team play in the past and I think it's safe to say that every good player you guys had graduated last year." Clary had to bite her tongue to hold back a large grin. "I mean you had to sabotage another player just so you guys had a _chance_ at playing last year, that's when you know you suck."

Any trace of humor or sarcasm left Jace's face as he glared down at Maia. She had a confident smile on her face and even Clary knew there was no way back from that.

"You talk big now," Jace said. "But just wait, Alicante's team _will_ wipe the smile off every single one of your faces. Idris High has no hope, not in football, not in track, not as a school in general."

With that, Jace turned on his heel and walked away. The three were left dumfounded by what Jace had said, he'd never really gotten that serious before. Even in stories Clary had heard from other students he always had some sort of menacing grin on his face. As he was walking away though Clary felt someone swing an arm around her shoulder. She looked up to see her brother.

"What did he want?" He asked looking in Jace's direction. Actually, it was more glaring.

"Just trying to scare us," Clary said. "It didn't work."

Jon smiled. "Of course not, no one can scare to great Clary Morgenstern." Clary pushed her brother's arm off her shoulder but there was a smile on her face.

"Shut up," She said and started walking back towards the field. She turned around when she and Maia reached the gate. "We'll see you guys later."

"Wish us luck!" Maia called out as they started running towards where they were supposed to have been sitting for the past 10 minutes.

"Why?!" It was Simon calling out to them. "You don't need it!" Clary jogged backward to grin at her friend, he shot her a thumbs up before walking back to the bleachers with Jon.

As they reached the other students from Idris High Clary glanced over at Isabelle. The two girls locked eyes for a split second. Neither of them making any sort of facial expression, not a glare nor a smile. When Isabelle was the first to look away Clary sighed and turned back to Maia.

"Have you seen Jordan?" She wondered. Jordan ran track and played basketball but Clary had yet to see her friend's boyfriend today.

"No," Maia said as if just realizing he hadn't been around. "Come to think of it I haven't seen Sebastian either." Maia raised an eyebrow at Clary expectantly and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, you know I'm trying to keep my distance from him so that the break up will be easier," Maia just shrugged and turned away. Clary had been saying she was going to break up with her boyfriend Sebastian Verlac for the past two weeks but hadn't gotten up the guts to actually do it yet.

Sebastian was a nice guy and all, and him and Clary had had some fun in the past, but over time she had realized she just didn't like him anymore. Sure, he was on the football team, and ran track, and was one of the most popular guys in school, not to mention the good looks and great charisma, but Clary just didn't feel what she used to. The spark was gone along with any chemistry they once had.

One of the coaches started speaking exclusively to their group and everybody listened intently. Clary was beginning to grow bored of the same speech they got every meet when Sebastian suddenly showed up at her side panting. Jordan soon followed after him and appeared just as worn out.

"Where have you two been?" Maia scorned. "Any later and you wouldn't be in any events."

Sebastian waved her worry away with his hand. "We were busy doing something."

"Doing what?" Clary questioned and both of them grinned.

"You'll find out later," Jordan replied easily and both girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

Hours later and all the events were done. There had been no sign of the prank that Jordan and Sebastian had undoubtedly pulled and Clary was beginning to wonder if they actually had done something. On the better side of things, Clary came in second in her event and Isabelle Lightwood came in third. Clary didn't really care about getting first just as long as she beat Isabelle.

Clary was drinking from her water bottle when the infamous Lightwood girl came up to her. Maia was somewhere with Simon and Jon was likely talking with his friends waiting for Clary so they could drive home. None of Isabelle's friends were around nor was her brother. It was just them.

"Good job today," Clary resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Isabelle spoke. "Too bad you couldn't place first, then again, when do you ever really win?"

Now Clary did roll her eyes. "Second is still better than third. At least I didn't blatantly lose."

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. "Third is still good, and at least I have some modesty."

"Well, you don't really need modesty when you get third now do you?" Isabelle opened her mouth to respond but before she could there was an angry yell that sounded like it came from the boys' locker room.

About a dozen guys that went to Alicante High stormed out. The leader of the little group, Raphael, was holding up a t-shirt but still wearing his track clothes. Most of the guys behind him were dressed though.

"What the hell Morgenstern?!" Raphael yelled and Clary realized he was looking at Jon. Her brother turned away from his friends and stood face to face with the angry boy. "You dyed all our clothing your school colors? Classy."

Clary couldn't see very well in the dim light and since she was a little ways away from them but when she looked closer she saw that the t-shirt Raphael was holding looked tye-dyed green and gold. The rest of the guys had similar colored clothing.

"That wasn't me," Jon said after inspecting what was being held out to him.

"Sure it wasn't," Raphael growled. "This is just petty and lame, wait till we get you back. That's going to be something." With that Raphael turned on his heel and walked away, his posse following behind him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw Jordan and Sebastian along with some other guys. They were laughing after having just watched what unfolded and Clary rolled her eyes realizing it had been them.

"Well that was something," Isabelle said and Clary suddenly remembered she was there. "I'm sure when Alec hears about this he won't be happy."

"Where is your brother anyway?" Clary asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I hope he wasn't too intimidated to show up."

Isabelle's jaw tightened and she glared daggers at Clary. "His whereabouts are none of your business. I'll let him know you were wondering about him though."

"Please do," Clary's grin was filled with mocking sarcasm and loathing. The two girls glared at each other for a moment longer before they both turned at the same time and walked away from each other. When Clary reached Jonathon they headed off to his car without a word.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"Jace, that's so stupid," Isabelle said as her, Magnus, and Jace entered her house. It was actually more like a mansion though, one of the reasons Isabelle and Alec were so popular was because of how rich they were. Stupid reason, but it was a reason.

"Is not," Jace argued. "I think it's perfectly reasonable."

"Of course _you_ would think that a bear running a coffee shop is reasonable," Magnus muttered. "How does that even make sense?"

"It just does," Jace said. "Think about it, it'd be called 'Bearly Coffee'."

"But then people would think that they _don't_ sell coffee," Isabelle raised an eyebrow. One of the maids came over and took her stuff from her and her friends.

Jace rolled his eyes. "No you're thinking too logically about this, any place that has the word coffee in it sells coffee, and they'd be selling other drinks too along with food."

"But you're still not explaining how to bear is running this in the first place," Magnus pointed out as they began to make their way to the third floor of the house. The first floor was for everyone, the second one was where their parents slept, and Isabelle and Alec had been given the entire third floor to themselves. "Who's doing the financials? Who's making the coffee? What'll happen when a bear accidentally mauls a customer?"

Jace just shook his head. "They'd be trained, you know like circus bears. Trust me, it'd work."

"Last time we trusted you on anything Izzy lost her eyebrows," Alec had appeared in front of them. Jace laughed at his comment while Isabelle's hands flew up to her eyebrows as the horrid memory flooded her brain.

"How you feeling?" Magnus asked as he gave Alec a kiss on the cheek.

He shrugged. "Better, my fever is mostly down. How was the meet?"

Isabelle groaned. "Morgenstern beat me," She admitted reluctantly. "And her little boyfriend messed with a bunch of our guys' clothes. Raphy was _not_ happy to find his favorite t-shirt green and gold."

Alec chuckled. "Sort of wish I had been there to see that fight, Raphael hates Sebastian more than anything."

"That's the thing," Jace said as he plopped down on a couch. "He started yelling at Jonathon."

"Yeah, I don't think he knew it was Sebastian," Magnus said. "If he did then one of them would likely be in the hospital right now."

"More like both of them," Isabelle yawned as she sat on the couch with Jace. She leaned against the arm rest and laid her feet over his lap. "I'm pooped."

"Same," Jace said yawning too and he glared at Isabelle as if she was the cause of him being tired.

"Well we've got school in the morning so I guess you two should be heading home," Alec said even as he continued to lean against his boyfriend.

"Can I just sleep here, Stephen's away again," Jace asked a pained look on his face and Isabelle felt a tinge of sadness for him. Jace didn't exactly have the best home life. His mother, Celine, had died when he was younger and his father, Stephen, was never around and when he was he wasn't exactly the best dad. He lived in a crummy neighborhood and from what Isabelle understood his education was paid for by the government. But somehow Jace always seemed to have an upbeat attitude, on the outside he may seem like a pain in the ass but once you actually get to know him he's a pretty good guy. A bit of a nerd even.

"Sure," Alec answered. "Robert and Maryse won't care, they love you."

Jace smirked. "Of course they do, who doesn't love me?"

"Wipe the smirk off your face Herondale," Alec scolded. "I can think of a few thousand people who don't love you."

"Idris High doesn't count," Jace crossed his arms. "Plus it's not like I haven't gone out with a few Idris girls in the past, so really they _do_ all love me."

"Whatever," Alec shook his head but he was smiling.

"Welp," Isabelle said hopping off the couch. "I'm going to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night Iz!" Alec called out and was echoed by Magnus. And thus was the start of a new year with the same old feud.


	2. Breakups

CLARY'S POV

"Lies," Simon said slamming his tray on their table in the cafeteria. As he sat down Clary and Maia just raised their eyebrows at him waiting for a further explanation about what's a lie. "It's all lies."

"What's a lie?" Maia finally asked. "What happened now."

"Clary's a lie!" Simon explained and Clary just threw her hands in the air.

"How am I a lie?" She questioned.

"Because you keep _saying_ you're going to break up with him and yet you still haven't," Simon crossed his arms over his chest. "I have been listening to the gossip in the halls all day and I haven't heard a single snippet about you dumping Verlac's sorry ass."

"I'm going to," Clary said wishing he'd keep his voice down.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Do I need to remind you about what you texted me last night?" Clary was about to say no but he continued anyway. "You told me that _this morning_ you were going to do it, and yet you haven't and it's officially afternoon."

"He's got a point..." Maia said in a sing-song tone as she bit into her sandwich.

Clary just sighed. She was trying to think of what she could say now when she saw Jon approaching. She smiled happily at the save and was internally thanking him forever.

"Jon! Hey, what's up?" Clary called out and both Simon and Maia glared at her as Jonathon joined them.

"Hey... Clare..." Jon said slowly likely because he was weirded out by Clary's happiness. "So Maia where's Jon? I was hoping he'd be over here, I wanted to tell him something."

"He has a lunch detention with Mr. Graymark," Maia explained.

"Already?" Jon exclaimed. "School only like just started."

Maia shrugged. "That teacher really does not like him."

"Too bad he didn't come to Jon and me," Clary said. "Considering that Luke is our mom's best friend I'm sure we could've gotten him out of it."

"Can you not call him by his first name?" Simon cringed. "It's weird."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Si, you know him too, we've both known him since we were kids."

"It's still weird," Simon pouted and Clary couldn't help but laugh.

Maia just shook her head and turned back to Jon. "So what did you need to tell Jordan?"

"Just that his little 'prank' the other night blew up on Instagram. Everyone is raving about how the battle between our school's has already begun and that Idris shot the first bullet this year."

"That's ridiculous," Clary said. "That incident was so minor, just some ruined clothes. Nothing a trip to the dry cleaner's couldn't fix."

"Doesn't mean that Alicante is any less pissed about it," Jon said and he pulled out his phone. After a minute of typing and scrolling, he turned the screen to Simon, Maia, and Clary. It was a video of Raphael yelling at Jon from the night before. The comments were insane.

There were names that Clary recognized as being from her own school and other names she recognized as being from Alicante High. People were yelling about how this was unacceptable and that they needed to take revenge immediately. Others were talking about how it was the start of their yearly back and forth pranks. Many people were even tagging each other back and forth as they argued about what school was better.

Towards the end of the video, Clary noticed that she and Isabelle could be seen in the background. They were standing next to each other and if somebody didn't know better they might've mistaken them for friends. Clary rolled her eyes at the screen and pushed Jon's hand so he'd take the phone away.

"What were you and Lightwood talking about last night?" Simon asked clearly having also noticed them.

"Nothing," Clary shook her head. "She just came up to me and we talked for a minute. Just the usual 'I hate you' 'Oh really because I hate you too' crap." Simon nodded his head.

"I don't trust that snake," Maia crinkled her nose.

Clary shrugged. "Me neither, but what can you do when we have to see them at every single meet?"

"And at every single football game," Jon complained.

"At least they've never shown up to any of Jordan's basketball games," Maia pointed out.

"Yeah but none of them play basketball," Simon said and Maia shrugged.

"Whatever," Clary said standing up from her seat. "All I know is that there's another meet in two days and I fully intend on kicking ass."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

After school, Isabelle went out to track practice with her friends. She was basically ignoring whatever mind numbing conversation they were currently having when Alec caught up and they started walking side by side.

"Hey, you sure you're well enough to run today?" Isabelle asked still concerned about her brother's well-being. He had been sick with the flu for the few days.

"Iz, I'm fine," Alec assured her. "Stop worrying so much, my fever was completely down this morning."

"That doesn't mean it can't come back." Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. She looked up at her brother scornfully before her gaze softened. "I'm just worried you'll push yourself too far."

"Izzy," Alec stopped walking and put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I told you, I'm fine."

Isabelle nodded. "Okay."

* * *

TIME LAPSE *2 DAYS*

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary sat in the bleachers after her even with Sebastian, Jordan, Jon, and Simon. Maia's event wasn't until the very end and they were obviously going to wait to cheer her on. In her sprint, Clary had ended up getting second again but it was okay because Isabelle actually got tenth. Clary had no idea what was up with her but she didn't care.

"You know what I hate more than anything in the entire world?" Simon grumbled from beside Clary. "Sunglasses." She laughed a little before following Simon's line of sight to see that Jace was several rows below them and flirting with multiple girls at a time. Not only that but Alec sat next to him. Clary knew he had an event coming up though, it would be just a few before Maia's.

"I know," Clary chuckled. "You don't have to express your deep hatred for him every single meet."

"I know I don't have to but it feels nice," Simon mused and Clary laughed louder. Her best friend joined in for a moment.

"Do you think that I could hit him with my water bottle from here?" Clary whispered in Simon's ear holding up her water bottle. She fake aimed it closing one eye and bringing her arm back a little.

"Go ahead and try," Simon nudged her. "I'm mainly seeing Idris kids over here so you'd be backed up plenty." Clary raised her eyebrows at Simon still with a large smile on her face. Just as she turned back to the two boys they were standing up and walking down the bleachers, Clary guessed because Alec needed to get ready.

Clary pouted as she set her water bottle back down. "Dang it, missed my chance." Simon looked like he was about to start laughing again but then his face turned sour as he looked past Clary. "What?" Clary wondered and began turning around as Simon spoke.

"Just your boyfriend being a pig," Clary saw that Simon was right. Sebastian, though he was sitting two feet away, was flirting with another girl. The worst part was that he wasn't even trying to hide the fact. Clary shook her head and turned back to Simon.

"You know what, I'm going to do it," She decided and Simon's eyes widened. "I'm breaking up with him." As Clary stood up Simon did too.

"What? Like now? As in right now?" He stammered. "You're doing it right now?"

"Yeah," Clary fumed. "Unless you want me to wait for a time when I _won't_ have the confidence to do it so I just keep chickening out over and over and over and-"

"Okay," Simon put his hands up and then motioned Clary forward. "Do it."

Clary nodded sternly before turning back around. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took one step forward towards Sebastian and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and looked up at her. A narcissistic smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Clare-bear," He didn't even stand up.

"Hey," Clary said as sweetly as she could. "Can we talk?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow but nodded and stood up. Clary led him down the bleachers to where there was a larger hole in where the student body was sitting. She figured this was as private as it would get.

"What's up?" He wondered sitting down next to Clary on the cold bleacher.

"This is kind of hard," Clary started. "But I just want you to know that I'm not trying to make this public, I'm not going for a big scene, I definitely don't want to embarrass you, there just hasn't been any other time for me to do this." Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows as Clary took a deep breath. She looked up at him, let it out, and just said it. "I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" Sebastian's voice was soft but scarily angry.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think it's working out anymore." Clary was also speaking softly but her voice was far kinder.

Sebastian stood up abruptly. "So you're breaking up with me? _You_ are breaking up with _me?_!" His voice had risen a lot now and people's heads began turning.

"Sebastian-" Clary stood up and spoke lowly trying to calm him down. It didn't work."

"And you don't want to make a scene? Oh well then of course! You wouldn't want to _embarrass_ me! Well, you know what you little slut? I don't care. I was getting sick of your bitchy attitude anyway." And now everybody was looking at them. "I don't need you Clary so if anything I'm glad that you're calling it off now. I've been cheating on you for a month, let _that_ sick in whore." Clary's mouth gaped and she heard gasps around her. "So good luck without me, you're going to need it."

With that Sebastian stormed off leaving Clary standing there with her mouth hanging open. She had just been called a slut, a bitch, a whore, and had found out she was being cheated on with probably a dozen phone cameras trained on her and at least half the student body watching, not to mention students from Alicante High.

Clary could feel the tears begin to stream down her face. She looked up to where her friends were sitting. Simon and Jordan gaped at her but it was clear that Jonathon had already gone after Sebastian. She saw Simon take a step towards her but instead of letting her friend come down to comfort her Clary took off in the other direction. Her vision was completely blurred even before she was off the bleachers. She ran to the nearest girl's bathroom and locked herself in the large stall. She wiped at her face harshly to get the tears away knowing that the mascara she had been wearing was already completely ruined.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Isabelle had just watched the worst breakup she had seen in a while. She had been waiting for Alec to grab his running shoes and get down to the field when the whole thing unfolded. She watched it start out nice, then turn ugly, then she watched Clary sprint off to the girl's bathroom. Isabelle watched as people looked down at their phones checking the video they had gotten and then she watched as people started to talk.

The talking only last for about a minute though because there were sudden shouts from the direction that Verlac kid had gone off in and everyone ran over to see what was happening. Isabelle could guess though: Sebastian was getting a broken nose from the eldest Morgenstern.

She took everyone being distracted as an opportunity to slip off in the direction Clary had went. She ran as fast as she could to the bathrooms despite every thought in her brain telling her not to. She just didn't care though, because rivals or not no girl deserved to be treated like that.

When Isabelle got the bathroom there was one girl in there looking in the mirror. She could hear the soft sobs though from a stall further down. Isabelle snapped her fingers at the girl and jabbed her thumb towards the door. She gave her her best menacing glare and it seemed to have worked because the girl ran out. Isabelle walked slowly down the bathroom until she reached the last stall. Clary was definitely in there.

"Clary?" Isabelle called out softly though she didn't know if this was the best idea. She should've gotten Maia or someone else, she was probably the last person Clary would want to talk to or be comforted by.

"Go away," If the sobs weren't enough then her voice made it perfectly clear that Clary was definitely crying. Isabelle wasn't giving up though. She tried to open the door and when she found that it was locked she dropped to the ground and crawled under the gap. Clary's eyes were puffy, red, and smeared black. When she saw Isabelle her expression didn't change in the slightest. "What do you want? Oh wait, let me guess. You're here to laugh at me for being humiliated in public."

"By the Angel, no." Isabelle was disgusted that she would ever think that. "Clary, I would never be so horrible as to do something like that."

"Then what do you want?" Clary asked and Isabelle shrugged. She leaned back against the stall door.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Clary seemed surprised by that. Even Isabelle was surprised by that. "And to let you know that your brother is likely going to have bloody knuckles next you see him." Clary almost seemed to laugh at that. "Clary I'm really sorry about what just happened."

"Why?"

"Because nobody, not even you, deserves to be called that and humiliated like that." Isabelle professed.

"Well, that's Sebastian I suppose." Clary scoffed and Isabelle shook her head.

"Why were you with him anyway? He's a terrible person and a terrible football player." Clary stifled another laugh.

"He used to be nice," She said thoughtfully. "In fact, he used to be one of the sweetest people I knew. I don't know what happened."

"Whatever the case you should be glad to be rid of him," Isabelle stated. "And just remember that it was _you_ who broke up with _him_ , not the other way around."

"He was also the one to cheat on me though," Clary began to tear up again. As Isabelle opened her mouth to respond the bathroom door opened. Isabelle rolled her eyes and opened up the stall door to find a girl entering.

"Sorry," Isabelle spoke loudly startling her. "The bathroom's closed at the moment."

"But I-" The girl started.

Isabelle stepped halfway out of the stall. "Out. Now." She didn't take any more convincing to get the hell out of there. Isabelle thought for a moment before taking a large string of toilet paper and scouring the floor for a pen. There was always a random pen in bathrooms. Sure enough, Isabelle found one. She scribbled **CLOSED** in big, blocky letters on the toilet paper. She then removed the gum she had been chewing from her mouth, stuck it to the back of the toilet paper, and stuck that to the door.

"That was unnecessary," Clary said when Isabelle returned.

"Shut up," She said and began to get more toilet paper. "Now he may have cheated on you," Isabelle continued their conversation right from where they left off as she started to dab at Clary's face. "But that just further proves what a complete asshole he is. I mean to have the nerve to call you those names when he did something like that-" Isabelle shook her head. "That's just low and disgusting."

Clary chuckled a little causing Isabelle to stop dabbing. She raised an eyebrow at the girl because she no longer seemed sad. She was laughing.

"What?" Isabelle asked and Clary just shook her head.

"I just never knew you were so nice," She admitted and Isabelle smiled. "My entire high school career I've looked at you as this terrible person who was my worst enemy for no other reason than we went to different schools. We've always been at competition with each other and yet here we are, and you're _helping me._ "

Isabelle shrugged as she dabbed Clary's face a couple more time. She set down the toilet paper as she finished clearing up her smeared makeup. "Sometimes we find friends in the most unlikely of people." Clary looked like she was about to respond when the door opened again. Isabelle sighed deeply as she stood up and kicked the stall door open. "Bitch read the sign! Bathroom's- Jace?" She cut herself off as she looked at one of her best friends standing in the doorway.

Isabelle looked over her shoulder at Clary. Her eyes were wide and yet her eyebrows were furrowed. She was confused and freaked out at the same time. Isabelle felt just about the same. She closed the door slightly despite Jace having no way of seeing Clary in the stall from where he was standing.

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" She questioned but was slightly worried. He looked frantic.

"It's Alec," He said and Isabelle's heart dropped. "He passed out."

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Visiting Hours

ISABELLE'S POV

"Isabelle, Jace," Maryse Lightwood shook the sleeping teen's shoulders. They had fallen asleep in some chairs in the waiting room of the hospital Alec had been taken to. "Wake up."

Isabelle blinked a couple times as she stretched out. Jace shook the sleep from his eyes beside her and the two looked up at Izzy's mom. A doctor stood beside her causing both Isabelle and Jace to be on full alert.

"What happened?" Jace was the first to question. "What time is it? Is Alec okay?"

"It's just past midnight," Maryse answered. "Visiting hours ended a little while ago but we were able to convince them to let us stay."

"Okay," Isabelle pulled her fingers through her tangled hair, she was still in her track clothes. "How's Alec?"

"Well, it turns out that his fever this past week was not from the flu," The doctor spoke. "It was in fact pneumonia. I've prescribed some medicine for him to take and he should be fine. He's awake now if you'd like to see him." Isabelle nodded and both her and Jace stepped forward to go into his room but the doctor held out his hand stopping Jace and Isabelle already knew what he was going to say. "I'm sorry, family only."

"Yeah," Isabelle snapped with more bitterness than intended. "He's our brother." Her tone left no room for any sort of argument and after a moment the doctor brought down his hand allowing for both Jace and Isabelle to enter.

When they saw Alec the first thing Isabelle did was run to his side. He didn't look good but he also didn't look horrendous. Still, Isabelle felt like crying. Jace stood awkwardly at the end of Alec's bed but Isabelle knew he was probably dying to pull his best friend and brother into a bear hug, thankful that he was okay.

"Hey man," Jace said. "How you doing?"

"Been better," Alec laughed dryly looking around the hospital room.

"Alec, what happened?" Isabelle asked. She was sitting in the bedside chair holding her brother's hand. "I thought you said you were fine?"

Alec sighed. "I guess I only thought I was, the doctor told me that I likely passed out because pneumonia makes it difficult to breathe and me pushing myself to the max in the 400-meter sprint probably wasn't the best idea."

Isabelle hit him on the arm lightly. "You think?" She shook her head at him. "Did you at least get to finish your run?"

Alec opened his mouth to respond when something seemed to occur to him. "Where were you?"

"I umm, went to the bathroom," Isabelle answered not so smoothly. Jace raised an eyebrow at her, he knew she was telling the truth but he didn't know what exactly she had been doing in the bathroom and Isabelle guessed that the way she had acted didn't make it seem like she was just peeing.

"Yeah well did you guys hear about that fight that broke out between Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac?" Jace said and Isabelle was glad he didn't question her but she also didn't want this topic to be brought up. "Apparently it was right after you and I left, Alec."

"Wait, Morgenstern as in Clarissa or Jonathon?" Alec questioned.

"The one I heard about was Jonathon, no idea why it started though." Jace shrugged and then he pulled out his phone. "Everyone's talking about it though, I bet someone knows."

"Clary broke up with Sebastian," Isabelle suddenly said and both boys looked up with her. "She was really calm about it but then he blew up and started saying some crap and made her cry. Jonathon ran after him afterward. I was there, I saw it all."

"No way," Jace looked back down at his phone continuing to look for a video of the fight on social media. There was shouting coming from his phone as he found and played a video. Jace turned his phone sideways and walked around the bed so Alec and Isabelle could see too.

Sure enough, Jonathon was beating the absolute crap out of Sebastian. There was a collective 'oh' from the crowd with every punch thrown. When Sebastian was on the ground immobilized Jon kicked him one last time before turning and walking away. He pushed someone holding up a phone out of his way as he went.

After the video ended Jace immediately scrolled down to the comments. They just kept on coming and Isabelle noticed that there was already over a thousand. Most of them were about whether or not Sebastian deserved all of that while others were just commenting on how vicious Jon got when he was beating him up, Sebastian would definitely be bruised in the morning.

"Damn," Jace scoffed. "Wish I had been there to see it. Where did Clary run off to after breaking up with Sebastian?"

Isabelle shrugged. "No idea, it was right after that when I went to the bathroom. I didn't even see the actual fist fight for myself."

"Well I don't blame her for running away," Alec said after taking Jace's phone and scrolling through the comments. "Looks like Sebastian said some pretty crappy stuff. She must've been mortified." Despite his words, Alec's tone was clearly not sympathetic.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Isabelle asked as she snatched Jace's phone away from Alec. "It just makes me feel a little uneasy."

"Why?" Jace questioned. "It's not like it was one of your friends or anybody from Alicante. This is _Clarissa Morgenstern_ we're talking about, you hate her."

Isabelle shrugged. She locked Jace's phone and handed it back to him. "It's just that the stuff Sebastian said was really horrible. I don't think it's fair to call anyone that."

"Even someone from Idris High?" Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Isabelle insisted mimicking his movement. "Even someone from Idris High." There was a long silence where nobody knew what to say. Jace half rolled his eyes and Alec looked uncomfortable having to lay there between the two.

"You guys should probably head home," He said after a few more beats. "You've both got school in the morning."

Isabelle scoffed. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to school tomorrow, I'm spending the day here with you."

"No you're not," Alec stated. "Both of you are going to each and every one of your classes. I don't care what you want to do I'm not letting you miss school because of me."

"Alec-" Jace started but Alec turned on him.

"I don't want to hear it, Jace. If you miss any of your classes you're not going to be allowed to play football this year." At that Jace just looked at his feet knowing his friend was right. "My decision is final, both of you are going to school. Same with Magnus, make sure he knows that."

Jace nodded before seeming to remember something. "Magnus told me to tell you that he'd be by before school tomorrow- er today since it's like 12:30 already."

"Alright, thanks," Alec said. Jace put his hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled.

"I'll see you after school," Alec smiled up at him and then Jace turned and left. Isabelle knew she would see him in a minute though, he was still living at their house after all.

"Did the doctor say when you can come home and go to school?" Isabelle asked.

Alec shook his head. "No, but it shouldn't be too long. If anything I'll be home tonight or tomorrow morning."

Izzy nodded. "Get better, I love you, big bro." She leaned down and gave him a hug.

"Love you too little sis," Alec returned the hug for a brief moment before they both let go and Isabelle had to leave.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

In an oversized black hoodie and dark sunglasses, Clary hoped and prayed she wouldn't be recognized. After all, this was Alicante territory she was on. Legally she wasn't even supposed to be on the school's property right now but Jonathon had forced her to skip school and she wanted to get this over with before she changed her mind.

It was the second lunch period and Clary had been there for an hour now, she supposed she was lucky Alicante let their students in the court yard during lunch. She hadn't seen any sign of Isabelle or her usual gang. Clary was beginning to grow impatient when she caught sight of the golden hair of a boy her best friend hated more than anything, her feelings for him were pretty similar. Her eyes followed Jace Herondale as he walked over to a table and sat down. Not a minute later the girl Clary had been waiting for came from the direction he had and sat down next to him.

Clary's eyes darted around to make sure that no one was paying extra attention to her before she began making her way towards them. Her hoodie was pulled low over her face and the sunglasses were a bit oversized so Clary had high hopes that even at a close distance Jace wouldn't recognize her. Without a word she sat down across from the two, their conversation stopped abruptly as the two raised an eyebrow at Clary.

"I need to talk to you," She said looking directly at Isabelle.

"Who-" Jace started but Clary held up her hand to him still looking at Isabelle.

"No one's talking to you Goldie locks." She motioned for them to stand up. "So can we talk?" Isabelle shared an unknowing look with Jace and when she didn't respond Clary rolled her hidden green eyes. She stood up and grabbed Isabelle's wrist. "Fantastic, let's go."

Isabelle squealed as Clary dragged her away from Jace. She yanked her all the way across the campus until they were around the corner of the building where none of the other students were. Clary pushed her hood back and pulled off her sunglasses. Isabelle's expression went from confused to surprised to absolutely horrified.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed pushing Clary further away from the corner.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Clary admitted. Isabelle had been glancing around to make sure that absolutely no one was here but her gaze suddenly went back to Clary. "For being so nice the other night. It really meant a lot. And..." Clary paused, she looked down at her feet for a moment. "I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" Isabelle asked.

"You should've been there when your brother passed out," Clary said and Isabelle's face suddenly went slack. "Instead you were comforting me."

"It's okay," Isabelle said. "I got to see him later."

"How is he?" Clary wondered and by the look on Isabelle's face, she had surprised the girl with her question. "I'm genuinely concerned, how is Alec?"

"Umm," Isabelle stammered. "He has pneumonia but he'll be okay."

"That's great!" Clary said. "I mean not the pneumonia but that he'll be... you know what I mean."

Isabelle chuckled. "Yeah, I understand." There was a long awkward pause before Isabelle spoke again. "Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yes but Jon forced me to stay home. He said that after last night I deserved a little peace, quiet, and no Sebastian."

"That's actually pretty ironic," Isabelle laughed. "Because Alec forced me to go to school. I wanted to stay at the hospital with him today but he wouldn't let me miss class." Clary laughed at that. Their brothers couldn't be more similar and yet they were so different.

"I guess our brothers have pretty differing ways of showing their affection towards their little sisters," Clary said and Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Alec just wants to make sure you get a good education while Jon wants to be able to beat up my ex without me around." Isabelle burst out laughing but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She glanced around the corner of the building to make sure no one had heard.

"You know that if anyone finds out you were here there's going to be mayhem right?" Isabelle questioned when she turned back around. "Not just here but at Idris too."

Clary shrugged. "I'm sure that your guys already have a prank ready to go, me being here would only fuel our war a bit more."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"Our school's will never not be rivals, I've simply learned to embrace it."

"Well you're not exactly 'embracing' it by fraternizing with the enemy," Isabelle pointed out and Clary grimaced.

"True at that," She sighed as she pulled her hood back onto her head. "I should be going. Thank you again, Isabelle. Oh, and I was never here." Clary brought her sunglasses up to her face as she turned around, she only got about two steps though when Isabelle spoke.

"Call me Izzy."

Clary didn't turn around but she paused for a moment. After Isabelle spoke Clary continued walking. She heard Isabelle's departing footsteps as she went back to Jace. Clary wondered what she would tell him this was all about. Clary didn't really know what to think of what just happened herself but whether she wanted to admit it or not it was clear that even in the darkness of their school's age old feud a friendship was blooming.


	4. Mayonnaise

CLARY'S POV

"Jon that's too much," Clary told her brother as they sat at their lunch table.

"It can never be too much when it comes to Alicante," He replied turning to her and both Maia and Simon shrugged in agreement.

Clary rolled her eyes. "No I mean it's too much _money_. Do you have any idea how much it would cost to build a statue of the Idris mascot on Alicante campus? Especially if you seriously plan on making it out of silver."

Jonathon sighed. "Well, what about copper?"

"No."

"Fine, we can do wood. But that'll burn _so_ easily," He slumped down in his seat dramatically and Clary rolled her eyes again.

"Why don't we wait until Alicante actually retaliates before planning your next prank?" She suggested but was met with looks of insanity.

"How about no?" Simon said. "That's how they get ahead. We have to plan what we can do so that we have a multitude of pranks prepared that way it doesn't take us forever to retaliate. Not planning is how you lose the war, Clary."

"This is ridiculous," Clary started but she was cut off when a boy she didn't know but thought she recognized as a freshman approached their table. All four of them looked up at him. He was holding a small package and looked immensely nervous.

"Somebody just came up to me and told me to deliver this to you, Jonathon," The boy said holding out the box. Jon raised an eyebrow before taking it.

"Thanks..." He said slowly. The boy bowed- no joke, _bowed_ \- before turning and walking away. Jon turned back to Clary and the others. He set the box on the table and they all stared down at it.

"Who do you think it's from?" Maia questioned.

"No idea," Jon said inspecting the box. "There's no address."

"Well, what do you think it is?" Simon asked now.

Jon just shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He held down on one of the flaps while pulling up on the other to break the tape that had been applied right down the middle. Slowly, Jonathon opened up the box. All four of them leaned away from it immediately once it was fully opened. When nothing happened they all leaned back in and looked into the small cardboard package to see what was in it.

It was paper. One, single piece of paper.

Jon took it out and unfolded it curiously. Clary looked over her brother's shoulder at the writing even though she knew he would likely read it aloud.

"'Mindless and thoughtless,  
Amazing how you never know.  
Yesterday is in the past,  
Only tomorrow can you let go.  
Never is a lie,  
Never is too soon.  
A sea of white covers thee,  
It's a terrible boon.  
So the smell comes first,  
Ever shall it fall.

Read the first letter of each line and you won't be wondering in the long haul...'"

After reading the last word of the poem the sound of probably two dozen people yelling could be heard surrounding the cafeteria. Next thing they knew the entire room was swarmed with people painted with blue and orange holding water guns. Only it wasn't water they were spraying, it was mayonnaise.

The cafeteria was thrown into mayhem as every person was soaked in the condiment. The hooting and hollering coming from the Alicante students was cut off suddenly as one of them made a strange call and they all sprinted from the building. The one to make the call stayed behind for a moment though. He caught Clary's eyes and despite the paint, she could see exactly who it was. He smirked before following after the others.

Everything became silent suddenly as the few hundred students all sat and stood staring at Jonathon Morgenstern angrily. He was supposedly their leader and now they needed to know what would happen next. The only problem was that Jon didn't know yet.

"Mayonnaise," He said calmly wiping at his eyes and flicking any of the dressing on his fingers onto the floor. He held up the piece of paper. "It says mayonnaise."

"Really?" Maia replied back sharply flinging away the mayo on herself too. "I never would've guessed..."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"When are you going to be able to play sports again?" Izzy wondered to her brother as they sat on the couch. Magnus was over and so was Jace.

"A few weeks, I don't know if I'll be allowed to run in track anymore though since I'm going to miss so many practices," Alec said fiddling with the hem of his boyfriend's shirt absentmindedly.

"You're Alec Lightwood," Jace said not looking up from the guitar that currently sat in his lap. "You say the word and you can literally do anything."

"Except getting my best friend to actually show off his amazing musical gift," Alec said pointedly and Jace finally looked up. He had been tuning the guitar that wasn't technically his, it belonged to the Lightwoods but considering he was basically their brother they let him use it whenever.

"Shut up," Jace said. "I am Jace Herondale. I play football. I'm a jock. Not a soft, soulful musician who can play guitar, piano, and violin."

"Not to mention you can sing too," Isabelle pointed out earning an eye roll from Jace.

"Can we go back to talking about Alec's sickness?" Jace said tuning the guitar a bit more.

"Wow way to be depressing," Magnus said and Jace didn't even look up as a reply.

"Fine," Jace said after a moment. "We can talk about Idris High." He finally looked up, his gaze landing on Isabelle only. "Who wants to start?"

Izzy just stared back. Ever since Clary had come to Alicante the other day Jace had been watching her extra carefully. It was almost like he knew but Isabelle knew that if he did he would've told someone already. Not only that but he had questioned the truth to her story from when Alec passed out at their last track meet. Jace was smart and that was what scared Isabelle the most.

"If anyone should start Jace it should be you," Alec said. "How'd the prank go today?"

Jace turned away from Isabelle thankfully. "Pretty damn well actually. Everything went just as planned, Jonathon read the card, my boys stormed the cafeteria, and they were all left soaked in mayonnaise."

"Did you actually take part in the shooting of the mayo though?" Magnus questioned.

"Of course," Jace said. "We covered ourselves in Alicante's school colors, blue and orange, and took a bunch of water guns and just shot them all."

"Yeah," Isabelle pulled at some of Jace's hair. When she took her hand away it had blue on it. "Looks like you didn't do the best job at cleaning yourself up."

Jace set the guitar on the ground before running his hand through his hair a bit. After a moment he just shrugged. "Eh, it's just paint. You guys should've seen how pissed they all were there though. It was hilarious."

"Who was all in the cafeteria?" Alec asked.

Jace thought for a moment. "I can't remember entirely but I know that Clary was there along with her two sidekicks that she always has with her."

Magnus laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't recognize you, even more surprised she didn't drop kick someone."

"Actually I'm pretty sure she did recognize me," Jace said as he took out his phone and opened his camera. He examined his hair for a moment before rubbing at some more of the paint. "But I think she was too in shock to do anything."

"Jace," Alec scolded grabbing Jace's phone from his hand. "She recognized you? Are you sure? Because if she did then she could get you expelled for doing something like this."

Jace waved his friend's worry away with his hand. "It'll be fine, she would never do that because then it would be as if Idris was forfeiting. Never has a student from either school been turned in, it's seen as being a sore loser and automatically makes the other school better." He shrugged. "So unless Clary wants to put the entire reputation for not only herself but her school at stake she'll stay quiet."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Ugh!" Maia exclaimed as she exited Clary's bathroom. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it, cause it's happening," Simon said without looking up from his phone. The three were currently in Clary's room after all having thoroughly showered the mayonnaise off of themselves.

" _This_ , this is why we should be preparing in advance," Maia insisted. "It's going to take a week for our boys to think of and then act on a new prank that's equal to what they just did."

Clary shrugged. "They'll think of something, I'm sure Jon's already got a billion ideas running through his mind."

"And I'm sure at least one of them involves somebody dying," Simon joked but Clary knew that her brother probably was plotting ways to kill the Lightwoods at this very moment.

"Maybe we should try coming up with something," Maia said thoughtfully. "I mean it's always the football guys that run the prank wars and sure Clary has a bit of say in what happens but what if we actually came up with something great? We could totally do it."

"That's not a half bad idea," Simon said putting down his phone. "If we work together we could probably come up with something better than what any of those guys have thought up."

"We should try," Maia nodded her head but then looked up at Clary. "But we should get coffee first."

Clary rolled her eyes but smiled knowing what Maia was actually saying. "Fine I'll go out and get us some coffee," Maia smiled happily. "Just text me your orders, I'm leaving now."

"Thank you, darling!" Maia called out as Clary left her own room and house. Clary waved her hand back at her in response and continued walking.

As soon as she closed the front door behind her Clary's phone rang with a message from Maia giving her both Maia and Simon's orders. Clary shoved her phone back into her pocket and got into her car. Her family didn't have the most money but they weren't exactly second class either. That meant that both Clary and Jonathon had their own cars. Still, their house and everything else was nothing compared to the Lightwood manor. Only reason Clary knew this was because last year Jon had dragged her along to crash a party at their house. What a day that was...

Clary rolled her eyes at the memory as she drove down to Java Jones. It was only a few minutes away so she was there in no time. She parked her car and entered the coffee shop looking down at the message from Maia. She read over her friend's orders as she got into line. As Clary moved up in the line she looked around the store. Her eyes widened when somebody entered the place that she wouldn't expect on this side of town.

"Isabelle Lightwood," Clary said and Isabelle's head snapped up towards her name. She smiled when she saw Clary and walked over joining her in line.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, how you doing?" She greeted her and Clary looked past the girl to make sure none of her friends were around before she actually responded.

"Good, what are you doing here though? This is Idris' side of town," Clary said.

"That may be," Isabelle shrugged. "But Java Jones has the best coffee in town."

Clary laughed. "I won't argue with that." The person in front of Clary finished placing their order just then and Clary opened her message from Maia once again. After she told the barista her order Isabelle suddenly added something of her own.

"I'm paying for her too," She said and Clary raised her eyebrows at her. Isabelle shrugged. "I'm loaded."

Clary laughed at that as they stepped out of line. "You still didn't have to pay for me though, I'm perfectly capable."

"I was just being nice, that's what friends do."

"Is that what we are?" Clary questioned. "Friends? Because just last week you were my mortal enemy, you know that right?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, and I hated you just as much, but what would you consider us at this point?"

Clary thought for a moment. "Frenemies."

Isabelle laughed before nodding again. "Yeah, I think that works actually." She took a seat at a nearby table and Clary sat across from her. "How was seeing Sebastian again? Any drama?"

"Not really, most of the people at school like me better than him anyway so I actually had a bunch of support."

"That's good. He's a total ass, I never really understood why you went out with him in the first place."

"Yeah," Clary scratched her head. "Thinking back on it I don't know why I did either." Both girls laughed at that.

"Anything else happen lately?" Isabelle questioned. "Despite what you Idris kids might think we Alicante students don't actually know everything that happens over there."

Clary chuckled again before she remembered the prank from earlier today. "Funny you should ask because during lunch I, along with all the other Idris students, was shot at with mayonnaise by a bunch of people covered in blue and orange paint. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Isabelle was stifling a laugh as she grimaced. Before she could answer though a waitress brought over their drinks along with the two extra's that were for Simon and Maia. The girls thanked her before Isabelle answered. "Yeah sorry about that, it was all Jace."

"I figured," Clary nodded and took a sip. "I actually saw him there, looked like he was leading the whole thing."

"He usually does, pranking you guys is one of his favorite hobbies." Both girls laughed again. "But hey, it could've been worse. I mean at least they didn't rig something to dump buckets of mayo on you guys from the ceiling."

Clary laughed again at that but her smile quickly fell as an idea hatched in her mind. Her eyes widened as she mentally thanked Isabelle for the thought. Quickly, Clary grabbed the tray that held the other two drinks.

"That's it!" She exclaimed still stuck on this thought. "Thank you so much! I've got to go, I'll see you later Izzy." With that Clary sprinted from Java Jones. She set the coffee's into her car before starting the engine and leaving. The whole way back home Clary only had one thought.

She knew exactly what their next prank was going to be and it was going to be epic.

 **Hey y'all, so glad that you've liked the story so far. Sorry if these updates aren't as fast as Design's, that's currently my main priority right now. But please review and I promise to update soon!**


	5. The Tasmanian Devil

CLARY'S POV

Clary laid out the map on the table. It was of Alicante High School and was marked with red pen in certain areas. Surrounding the table currently was Maia, Simon, Jordan, Jonathon, and a couple more football players. Clary pointed to one of the X's and looked around the table, everybody watched her with anticipation.

"This," She began. "Is the water supply that goes to the sprinkler system. Along with the manual activation mechanisms for them over... here." Clary moved her hand to a different area. "Then in the auditorium, the cat walks are lined up all along here and through here." Clary took a black pen and drew through a part of the map with it. "This Tuesday they have their usual start of the school year assembly. We will set up the confetti buckets every five feet on the catwalks. Up in the tech booth where they control lights and sound... here," Clary pointed to the back wall of the auditorium. "Is where Simon and the rest of the geeks will be stationed."

"Hey!" Simon protested but Clary ignored him.

"They will set it up so that an image Idris' school mascot, the dhole, will appear on the stage. Simon you guys have a firewall so it's not easy to take down right?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah, it's not easily trackable either so we should be good."

"Fantastic," Clary put her hands on her hips as she looked over their plan. "We can get the green and gold confetti this weekend along with a _bunch_ of green and yellow food dye to put in the water system. It's going to be difficult getting into the school but I think it'll pay off in the end." Clary smiled down at the map.

"But it's just water, confetti, and our mascot," Maia said sounding unimpressed. "They sprayed us with mayo, I thought you said this would be perfect for getting them back?"

Clary's smile only widened at that. She had purposefully left out the best part. "Did you guys know that the Tasmanian Devil, aka Alicante's mascot, is rated the second smelliest animal in the world?" She looked up to Maia who seemed to realize what Clary was saying. The guys on the other hand still seemed confused.

"Are you saying we're going to let loose a Tasmanian Devil in the high school?" Jordan questioned sounding a bit concerned.

"No, Jordan, that would be reckless and dangerous for not only the Alicante students but for us too," Clary responded and as she spoke she noticed that Jon seemed to be understanding what Clary was getting at now. "I'm sure you all know Bat Velasquez?" Everyone nodded and Clary looked over at Maia still smiling. Maia had dated him for a short time and they were still good friends. "Well let's just say he knows some people, and one of the people he knows happens to be very good at recreating a certain... stench. All we do is soak the confetti in it, get the guys on the catwalks some spray masters filled with the stuff, and voila. Something far more disgusting than being covered in mayo."

"I wouldn't go that far, it was pretty gross," Simon said quietly so only Clary could hear. She just shook her head at him but had a smile on her face.

"Well then," Jon smiled up at his sister as he rolled the map closed. "It sounds like we have a plan."

* * *

Time Lapse *Tuesday*

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Jace slid some pancakes on Isabelle's plate as she groggily stepped into the kitchen. He handed the plate to her wordlessly before also taking a mug of coffee and passing it over. Isabelle took both items happily, at least on the inside she was happy, on the outside she looked like Death himself.

"Slept well I take it?" Alec wondered sarcastically as Isabelle took the seat next to him at the table. She scowled back at her brother and he chuckled.

"Always such a ray of sunshine, our Izzy," Jace smiled taking the seat next to Alec with a plate of his own pancakes. Jace usually cooked for them in the morning when he stayed over despite them having a personal chef.

"I will actually shank you with this knife," Isabelle said holding up the butter knife and glaring at the golden boy. He put his hands up defensively.

"Just because you hate mornings doesn't mean I should have to pay for it." He pointed down at Izzy's breakfast. "I made you pancakes and this is how I'm repaid?" Isabelle rolled her eyes before cutting into her pancakes and eating them without another word. "That's what I thought."

A few minutes later they were all finishing up their breakfast. Alec was the first to be done so he grabbed his backpack and the keys to his car. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late."

Jace took Isabelle's basically empty plate from her and placed it, along with his own plate, in the sink. "We're just having that stupid assembly today though. Those things are boring."

"Well, maybe this year they'll finally make it interesting and add a couple cheerleaders." Alec pushed Jace towards the door. "Now come on."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Clary we all set?" Jon's voice sounded through the radio Clary held in her hand. She was currently in the very back corner of the auditorium as more and more students piled in. It hadn't been hard getting in the school to Clary's surprise. All she did was enter the building in the morning when everyone else was getting there. So she was skipping her own classes today... yeah, but she had good enough grades that it didn't really matter.

"I think so," Clary whispered back. She looked around squinted up at the catwalk above the stage. She saw a glint of metal that she knew came from Jordan. It meant they were ready. "Confetti's good, I can't see the tech booth from here though."

"I can," Jon said. "Simon gave me the signal not yet. They should be good soon though." There was a long pause of just static. "They're set."

"Great," Clary responded. She looked up to the corner totally opposite of her where Jon was supposed to be stationed. He gave her a short wave letting her know he was fine and Clary gave the same wave back. She began scanning the room as more and more students filed in. "We should get out of here soon, we don't want to get caught in the middle of everything."

"Agreed," Jon also appeared to be scanning the room now. "The boys in the catwalk have a way out on their own so once they drop the stuff then they should be able to get out quickly and without being caught."

"They're wearing the Tasmanian Devil masks though, right? Just in case," Clary asked a little worriedly attempting to catch a glimpse of the black figures in the ceiling.

"Yeah." It was a short response but gave Clary all the relief she needed. She let out a deep breath before scanning the room one last time and making her way towards the nearest door where there was still a few students trickling in.

"Alright, lets out." Clary glanced back at Jon as she said it. She saw him nod his head before swiftly heading towards the door nearest him. Clary was almost to her own exit when she saw Jon make it out safely. She tightened the hood around her head and kept her face towards the ground. Just as she was about to reach the door she bumped into someone. Clary mumbled an apology but before she could take one more step she was stopped by the person she had run into. Their hand wrapping around Clary's upper arm.

"Clary?"

 _Shit. Evacuate. Cover blown. Get out now. Go. Go! GO!_

Clary looked up at the person to stop her. Of course. Of course, it had to be her. It seemed that Clary had an issue with _not_ running into Isabelle Lightwood nowadays. Her eyes widened with fear because she knew that in just a few minutes this entire room was going to be filled with the terrible odor of the Tasmanian Devil, the sprinklers would go off (the water dyed green and gold), and confetti would fall everywhere. This was not good.

"Crap," Clary brought her hand up to her mouth as she tried to think of what to do. She didn't even try to run or hide herself from Isabelle, it was too late for that.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle questioned. "Again?" She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

Clary glanced up at the catwalks and then back to the tech booth. Isabelle followed her gaze before raising an eyebrow at her. It was at that moment that their principle began addressing the audience. The girls weren't even noticeable considering that there were plenty of teachers standing around and the fact that they were practically out the door. But it wasn't being seen that worried Clary. It was the fact that they had precisely 1 minute now.

"Hello?" Isabelle waved a hand in front of Clary snapping her out of her daze. "Seriously, what are you doing here? Inside the school especially?"

Clary once again ignored the girl's question. She was counting down the seconds in her mind. At 45 she decided _fuck it_ and grabbed Isabelle's wrist. She pulled her outside of the auditorium quickly closing the door behind them. She continued to count down even as Isabelle questioned her further.

"There's not exactly much time to explain." Clary finally said cutting the girl's questioning off. "But trust me when I say you're going to be thanking me for pulling you out of there... and you'll probably want to watch what happens next."

"Why?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "What did you guys do?"

Clary smirked. "You'll be finding out in about 15, 14, 13-"

And the door burst open.

Clary and Isabelle twisted to face the door they had just exited as Jace Herondale came through. Clary immediately turned away from him so he didn't see who she was. She still had her hood up so she was praying to the Angels that he didn't recognize her.

"Isabelle where the hell did you go?" He asked. "And who's thi-" Jace cut himself off because in the middle of that sentence he had taken it upon himself to yank Clary's hood down. Her carrot orange hair was likely a sure-fire sign of who exactly she was. Jace knew without needing to see her face, Clary was aware of that even before he spoke again and she turned around. "What the fuck is she doing here!?" He screamed so Clary decided to continue her counting aloud.

"4, 3, 2-" She pointed to the door. Both Jace and Isabelle looked back as there were sudden screams erupting from inside. Clary sighed knowing that within another 15 seconds every student would come bursting out of there. She grabbed not only Izzy's but Jace's wrist and started running to the exit route pulling them behind her. After a moment she let go of them both knowing they'd follow. But it didn't take long before Clary was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. They had turned several hallways and were now safe enough.

"Explain," Jace growled and then he pointed back to where they had just come from. "You are going to explain to me what just happened before we take another step."

Clary just rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall Jace had shoved her against. She crossed her arms over her chest, this had not gone as planned. Not at all.

"It's called a counterattack," Clary said and Jace glared furiously at her. "You sprayed us with mayo, we did something equally as painful. Not to mention that we added a little dhole touch to it."

"The hell does that mean?" Jace demanded. "What did you guys do?"

Clary shrugged with a smirk. "Our boys taped it so you should be able to watch on YouTube soon." This angered Jace further which just made Clary happier. "But to be specific, we sprayed everyone in there with water and the odor of the Tasmanian Devil. After that, we projected the Idris dhole on the auditorium wall." Isabelle scoffed but it almost sounded like she was proud. Jace glared back at her immediately causing Isabelle's small smile to drop.

"You realize we _will_ get you back for this," Jace said menacingly but that didn't scare Clary in the least bit.

"I hope you do," She leaned towards him. "In fact, we can't wait for your retaliation."

Jace just stared Clary down for a minute. Their hate for each other was definitely at a level that Clary had never reached with Isabelle. Now, though, she supposed the level of hatred she had with Izzy has almost nothing. They were friends, and Clary was positive that would make Jace hate her even more.

After a moment Clary's radio went off. "Clary," Jon's voice cut through and Isabelle and Jace looked confused for a moment before Clary removed the communicative device from her belt. "Clary where are you?"

"Shit," Clary breathed checking the time. She was supposed to have met with Jon and the others by now. She ran her hand through her hair before pressing the button to respond. "Got turned around. I'm okay though, I think the plan worked."

"Yeah, that's what Jordan and Simon are saying," Jon replied sounding significantly less stressed at knowing his little sister was okay. "Just meet me at the car, and hurry up, we don't want to risk getting caught."

"Too late for that," Jace scoffed and Clary rolled her eyes before pressing the button again to respond.

"Roger that, I'll see you in a few." Clary clipped her radio back to her belt before looking back at Isabelle and Jace. "Sorry about all that Izzy," Clary said blatantly ignoring Jace. "But you know that our school's feud will never end."

Isabelle shrugged. "No harm done, and I actually quite enjoy the back and forth pranks. If I'm being honest this was a pretty good one." She smiled. "I'm just a little worried about Magnus. He's going to want to _actually_ murder someone."

Clary chuckled. "I don't doubt it. I should really get going though. I'll talk to you later." Clary smiled back at Isabelle. As she turned she glared at Jace who was clearly pretty riled about the fact that the two girls had just had a perfectly normal conversation. Clary began running down the halls continuing on in the path she had created using the map a few days before.

It didn't take long before Clary was outside the school. She couldn't imagine what sort of mayhem was going on inside right now but she knew it couldn't be good. Clary only paused for a moment though before she continued running for two blocks before she reached where Jonathon had parked his car. When she got there Jon, Simon, and Jordan all appeared to be waiting for her.

"There you are," Simon said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Clary shook her head. "I just forgot my route a bit, it's all good though."

"If you say so," Simon sighed as he opened up the car door and got in. Jon did the same and got into the passenger side of the front. Jon paused for a moment.

"You sure everything's alright?" He asked.

Clary nodded despite the gut wrenching feeling she had. It was fine when Isabelle saw her, they were okay with each other now, but Jace... that wasn't good. Jace seeing her meant that he might tell Alec that they're friends. Unless Isabelle comes up with some amazing excuse for why the two weren't hostile to each other then there is no way this won't all blow up in Clary's face. Because if Alec finds out then Jon is sure to find out and there is no way in hell he'd be okay with her befriending the enemy. But Clary nodded her head and smiled convincingly up at her brother.

"Yeah," She said opening the door to the backseat. "Everything is just fine."

 **Hey, my Angels! I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Homecoming Plans

ISABELLE'S POV

Jace sat across from Isabelle playing the guitar. It was just the two of them since Alec and Magnus were out on a date. It had been three days since Idris' prank and Jace had not spoken a single word to Isabelle. Not. A. Single. One.

He was still staying at their house but whenever they were around each other he would ignore her. Isabelle was nervous of what he would say when he did speak but still, yelling was better than the silence. Because the silence was _killing_ her.

She watched as Jace played. She recognized the song. It was Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillips Phillips. Of course he wasn't singing, just playing, but it was still really good. He stared down at the strings intently as he played, clearly aware of Isabelle's presence but refusing to actually acknowledge her. Isabelle had given up in trying to talk to him after a day and a half, but it was starting to get to her that he wouldn't say anything. He was practically her brother, they _had_ to talk.

"Good song," Isabelle said. Jace just continued to play without looking up. "It amazes me how you never mess up." Still... silence. Isabelle groaned fed up with this. "Seriously Jace just talk to me already! What did I do?!"

"'What did you do'?" Jace echoed furiously. His voice was low but full of anger and spite. Isabelle's eyes widened a fraction, she hadn't actually been expecting him to respond. But now he stopped playing the guitar and looked up at Izzy. "Seriously? You're friends with a Morgenstern, you're betraying your school, your friends, your own _brother._ And you have the audacity to ask what you did?" Jace scoffed shaking his head.

"Jace please," Isabelle said but he clearly wasn't in the mood to listen to her.

"When did you guys stop hating each other?" He questioned. "That's what I want to know. Because the last time I checked you and Clary couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other. The two of you were constantly at each other's throats on and off the track. When the hell did that change?"

Isabelle looked down at her hands and spoke quietly. "The night Alec passed out. After Sebastian yelled at her."

"I knew it," Jace breathed. "I fucking knew it."

"What was I supposed to do?" Isabelle yelled back at him. "Let her bawl her eyes out alone in the bathroom? She had just gone through hell, I was being a decent human being."

"That doesn't mean you guys had to keep talking after that. She's an ass."

"She's actually really nice," Isabelle cut him off. "A lot nicer than over half the girls I call my friends at Alicante!"

"She sprayed Tasmanian Devil odor over our entire student body!"

"You shot mayonnaise at her and half her classmates! And that wasn't even her! That was the all the guys you _constantly_ prank. It's called a war for a reason, Jace!"

Jace stood up suddenly. "How do you know she's not using you?" They had been practically screaming at each other but now Jace's voice was normal, a little soft even. He looked concerned, his expression suddenly the way it only got around the people he trusted. "How do you know that she's not pretending to be friends with you just to turn around and betray you? She's a Morgenstern, you're a Lightwood. It's what you guys do."

Isabelle shook her head as she stood up to. She walked over to Jace. "How could you even think that? Why can't you just be happy that I've actually found a _friend_ , someone that I can confide in."

"Isabelle you have a million friends! Every single girl at Alicante wishes she could be your friend. Why can't you talk to _them_?"

"Did you not just hear me?" Isabelle questioned him. "Those girls are jerks, most girls are. I don't _want_ to talk to anyone over at Alicante. Plus, every single person over there that wants to be my 'friend' only wants to be because I'm rich and popular. They're shallow, all of them. Alec and I are constantly used by those people for our money. I don't any real friends."

Jace looked almost sad. "You have me."

"That doesn't count," She said so quietly that she barely heard herself.

Jace's lips parted barely in disbelief and he scoffed. "You and Alec are my two best friends. The people at school are like background actors. I have never needed anyone other than you two and Magnus. So that hurts."

"Jace you know that's not what I mean. You're like my brother and you always have been. I love you like I love Alec and Magnus. But I need a girl, I need someone that I can talk to about anything, I need someone that understands me. You should really get to know Clary before you judge her, she's nice."

Jace just held out the guitar to Isabelle. He stared down at the floor as she took it. "I'm not going to tell Alec that you're friends with her, I'm not going to tell anyone, but when she stabs you in the back I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Jace looked up at Isabelle for a split second before turning and leaving. She watched him solemnly until he disappeared from view, undoubtedly leaving the house entirely.

Isabelle's heart ached as she plopped back down in her seat. She ran her fingers along the strings of the guitar and took a deep breath. She had to prove to Jace that Clary was a good person, she just didn't know how yet.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Hey Luke," Clary greeted her mom's best friend, aka her history teacher and one of many track coaches, as she entered her house after-school on Thursday.

"Hey Clary," He ruffled her hair as she walked past him. "Oh, your mom wanted me to tell you that she's going to be home really late today."

"Then why are you here?" Clary asked. It wasn't strange for her mom to work late but usually Luke didn't come over when she did.

"I have some stuff to go over with your dad," He answered and Clary nodded her head in understanding. Not only was Luke best friends with her mom but he was also pretty good friends with her father, Valentine.

At that moment the front door opened and Jon walked in. He had stayed in the car a minute longer than Clary because he was texting a friend about something. He barely even acknowledged Luke as he threw his backpack down on the kitchen table. Their father came downstairs as Jon was headed for the stairs causing him to bump into him.

"Oops," Jon said looking up from his phone for just a split second. "Sorry, dad." He proceeded up the stairs without another second.

"What's with him?" Valentine questioned raising an eyebrow back at his son before turning to his daughter.

"No idea, he's been texting someone all day but I don't know who." Clary just shrugged as she left Luke and Valentine and headed upstairs herself. She could hear the two men conversing as she walked away, their voices slowly fading as she reached her room.

Clary tossed her backpack on her bed. She started opening it up and taking out some folders when her curiosity began to get the best of her. She set down all her stuff and exited her room. She walked the short distance from her room to Jonathon's and knocked shortly before pushing the door open. Jon was sitting on his bed still texting someone. He glanced up at Clary as she entered.

"Hey Clare, what's up?" He said. Clary sat down beside him on his bed.

"Nothing, I'm just a little worried about you." She said causing Jon to look up at her curiously. He raised an eyebrow seeming confused.

"Why?"

Clary shrugged. "You've hardly looked up from your phone all day. Who could you possibly be talking to?"

Jon didn't even hesitate to turn the screen slightly so that Clary could see the group chat he was a part of. She watched as several messages from several different people popped up. Clary recognized most of the names. There was Jordan, Meliorn, Bat, and quite a few others. Football players... and a couple track runners.

"We've been discussing the war with Alicante all day," Jon started to explain. "We need to come up with a few pranks so that we can fire back at them right after they get us back. We're assuming that it'll be happening either tomorrow or Monday. Though I'm betting tomorrow, that's when we have our green and gold night."

The green and gold night was what the very first football game of the year was called. It was where the football team faced off against themselves and all the other sports teams are presented. The marching band plays, the cheerleaders cheer, and the teams walk the track field as the rest of the school cheers for them. It's like a pep rally to get everyone hyped for the rest of the year. The other schools had them on the same day as Idris though, Alicante's was called the blue and orange night. Clary doubted anyone would ditch it to prank tomorrow.

"No," Clary shook her head. "It wouldn't be possible for any of them to miss blue and orange night. So unless they get a bunch of random students to pull it off it's happening on Monday."

" _But_ ," Jon said pausing for a moment to send a quick text. He then turned to Clary again. "Our intel informs us that Alec Lightwood will not be able to play in the game so he could mastermind the whole thing."

"You have a point I suppose," Clary said. "But what sort of pranks have you guys come up with so far?"

Jon exited the conversation and opened up his photos. He tapped on the first picture to show a screenshot of a conversation from earlier. "Most of them require some work but we came up with a few. There's painting the outside of all their windows with a message then after that dries paint black over it so it only shows inside and they can't see out. If we can break into the school again we could put up posters advertising Idris and really random crap. We could paint the football field with Idris colors, that'd piss 'em off pretty well. We could put copier fuser oil in the foyer, they wouldn't be able to get two feet in the school without falling."

"Sounds like you guys came up with quite a bit," Clary chuckled reading further down the list. There was one involving about 50 airhorns, one involving about 200 stuffed animal dholes, and another involving hacking all of the computers.

"Yup," Jon said taking his phone back. "But the one we've been focusing on the most would take a really long time though we're positive it would pay off in the end."

"How long?" Clary asked and Jon grimaced a little as he thought.

"Several weeks." He finally said and Clary's eyes widened.

"Jeez, what's the prank?"

"To crash their homecoming," Clary's mouth gaped at that and Jon just nodded. "We would need to get someone from Idris on the inside. Meaning someone would need to gain their trust, become friends with one of their tops like the Lightwoods. We just haven't figured out who yet, it's sort of a big deal."

"Yeah I can tell," Clary said though she was starting to panic a little on the inside. Jon didn't seem to notice though as he sat deep in thought. It was another minute before Jon suddenly gasped and turned to Clary with wide eyes.

"You can do it," He said and Clary's heart dropped.

"Me?" She questioned and Jon nodded. Clary shook her head. "No way, I'm not good enough of an actress to do that."

"Sure you are!" Jon exclaimed. "And I know that you can do it. I mean you're very likable, you're usually believable, and you don't get attached easily."

"Jon they hate me over there, I'm a Morgenstern, I'm one of the so-called 'leaders' of Idris High." Clary pointed out. "They would never fall for it."

Jon wasn't buying any of it though. He smiled brightly at his little sister as he tried to convince her to do this. "Clary there is nobody in this world that wouldn't love you once they get to know you. All you have to do is nudge your way in and the rest will happen naturally."

Clary sighed and looked away from Jon for a moment knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. "So what," She looked back at him. "You want me to befriend Isabelle Lightwood?"

"No, befriending her doesn't guarantee you'll be invited to their homecoming. Not Isabelle." Jon shook his head, the smile still on his face. "Jace Herondale."

 **Hey my Angels! So I was really excited for this chapter because it's basically a set up for all of the future drama that's going to happen. I mean this story is mainly going to focus on Clary and Isabelle's relationship but there will definitely be a _lot_ of Clary with like Jace, Alec, and Mags too. So let me know what you thought in the reviews and I'll update soon!**


	7. The 'A' In Tasmania

CLARY'S POV

Maia, Simon, and Clary entered the school Friday morning like usual. They waved to their friends and acquaintances like usual. They stopped by their lockers like usual. And they entered their first-period class with Luke- Mr. Graymark- like usual. But ever since yesterday Clary had been feeling anything but the usual.

She was completely freaking out. Jonathon had told all of the other guys about what he convinced Clary to do so now she had absolutely no way out of it. She had to not only befriend but date Jace Herondale so she could get into Alicante's homecoming so Idris could crash it.

Of course, it wasn't going to be difficult for Clary to talk with Jace, she was already friends with Isabelle after all, but she was dreading this entire experience. She had no interest in Jace, none whatsoever, and she knew he felt the same way. Jace was a cocky, arrogant, egocentric womanizer who only cared about himself, football, and occasionally the Lightwoods.

"Clary," Maia suddenly broke Clary out of her trance as they reached their first period. "You alright? You looked a little spaced out there."

Clary nodded and took her seat in the back of the class. Luke didn't mind that her, Simon, and Maia all sat in the back together since he liked Clary so much. "Yeah, I was just thinking about Mission Sunglasses."

At that Simon and Maia, both nodded their heads in understanding and dropped it. 'Mission Sunglasses' is the name they had come up with for this whole thing when Clary had told her two best friends about it the night before. The two had sympathized for Clary, not just because she had to get on Jace's good side but because this meant she would have to befriend Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus too. To get with one you had to know the others.

"When do you think you're going to start befriending him?" Simon asked Clary.

She shrugged. "Next time I see him. I guess at the next track meet I'll have to dress _extremely_ provocative." Clary rolled her eyes and both her friends laughed.

"Does this mean that _we_ have to be nice to them too?" Maia asked motioning to herself and Simon. "Because I might just throw up."

"I don't know," Clary sighed. "I don't even know if I'm supposed to be nice to them in public or be discreet about it."

"Who are you going to start with?" Simon asked. "Like which of them are you going to try and befriend first?"

"Isabelle," Clary answered a little bit too quickly and mentally scolded herself. She then cleared her throat as she tried to think of a reason as to _why_ she would want to befriend the girl she's hated her entire life first. "I mean, she's the only girl in the group so I feel like it'd be easier to connect with her. Plus I think that deep down she could be an understanding and nice person when she wants to."

Simon and Maia just stared at Clary for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Maia patted Clary on the shoulder and spoke once she regained her composure a bit. "Yeah okay, if I were you I'd talk to Magnus first. He's the nicest of them all."

"Right," Clary fake laughed a bit thankful that the two hadn't questioned her. "Probably a better idea..."

She took a deep breath and was saved from saying anything else when the bell rang. Mr. Graymark closed the door to the classroom and began to address the class. Clary's mind wandered and she took out her phone. She opened up her contacts and stared down at the dozens and dozens and dozens of numbers. Her eyes catching the newest one. The one her friends could never find out about.

Clary quickly tapped the edit button of the number. She changed the name to Iris Lee. She'd have to make a mental note to remember Isabelle Lightwood's new alias.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"Are you guys pulling the prank today?" Isabelle asked Jace as she caught up to him in the hallway. He had begun talking to her again but he still seemed distant to her.

"Yeah," He answered not looking at Izzy. "After sixth a bunch of us are leaving for Idris. It should only take approximately 1 hour but we won't be able to leave the school immediately after. We have to set up the cameras and everything for their green and gold night."

"'Only.'" Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you guys are doing this. When the Morgensterns find out they're going to kill you."

Jace scoffed though it seemed like he was trying to hide it. "I'm sure that Clary wouldn't dare harm her new best friend's brothers." He spat out the words 'best friend' causing Isabelle to grimace. She hated how petty he still was about this.

"Jace just because I'm friends with her doesn't change anything. I'm still me and she's still her. She still hates you as much as ever."

"I'm sure you would know," Jace commented.

Isabelle rolled her head backward and groaned. "Jace," She said looking back at him. "Why can't things just be like they were before?"

"You mean before you betrayed your friends and family? Probably because it's called a _betrayal_ for a reason." Jace glanced over at Isabelle for just a split second but it was long enough for her to see the anger in his eyes.

"It's hardly a betrayal," Isabelle said. "It's not like I'm inviting her over to my house or to Alicante's homecoming."

Jace glared at Isabelle for even mentioning that. "Never, _never_ will an Idris student be welcome at Alicante's homecoming. Not in the past, not now, not _ever_."

"I know, I know," She put her hands up defensively. "I said that I _wouldn't_ invite her."

"Good," Jace suddenly stopped walking and Isabelle realized they arrived outside of his next classroom. He spun on his heels to face her. He seemed almost reluctant to say whatever it was he was going to say next. "We need for you and a couple other girls to come with us for the prank. It'll be hard enough breaking into the boy's locker room but it'll be almost impossible to get into the girl's as a guy."

Isabelle nodded. "Okay, I'll be there and I'll get Aline and Kaelie too."

"Great," Jace paused for a moment. "Don't run into Clary." He finally spoke. "Get in and out, even if you see her ignore her. I'll see you in a couple hours. Bye Iz."

With that Jace turned and entered his class hardly giving Isabelle even a second to reply. She just sighed knowing the bell was going to ring at any moment and she needed to get to class. "Bye..."

* * *

During the passing period between 6th and 7th period, Isabelle waited for Jace and the other football players in the athletic hallway. She had managed to get Aline, Kaelie, and two other cheerleaders to come along. It wasn't very hard though considering Kaelie had a not-so-secret crush on Jace and Aline took any chance she got to ditch her last period math class. The other two just came along because Isabelle was their cheer captain and could get them to do almost anything.

When Jace appeared he had Alec, Raphael, and someone Isabelle didn't recognize, probably a freshman. Not to mention that there were three kids known for being great hackers and good with all things electronic. Aka, the geeks. Jace was carrying a large duffle bag that clanged from within as it was jostled around. The freshman held two more identical duffle bags. They didn't even stop walking as they approached the girls, Jace simply continued on likely expecting for them to follow him.

It didn't take long before they all arrived at Idris High School. They had to take three cars to fit everyone but it wasn't difficult. Once they got there Jace immediately started instructing them all.

"Geeks you three go ahead and start setting up the cameras and help with the I. Raphy, you and Julian," _So that's the name of the Freshman,_ Isabelle thought as Jace continued. "Go with a couple of the girls to set up the I." He passed off his duffel bag to Raphael. "Then Alec and I will collect the clothes from the guy's locker room and Izzy, Kaelie, and Aline will collect from the girl's. Now, remember," Jace said sternly just as everyone began to turn to do their tasks. "Only take uniforms, it doesn't matter to what sport but _only_ uniforms. Be wary of your surroundings and keep your heads low as not to be spotted by any dholes." At the last part, Jace looked specifically at Isabelle.

"Alright then," Alec said clapping his hands together. "Let's get to work."

The three, or rather four, groups split apart. Two of them making their way to the school and the locker rooms while the other two headed towards the football field. Isabelle didn't remember exactly what was happening at the end of this all but she knew that it had something to do with stealing all of their school uniforms. Of course, since it would be illegal to actually steal them the uniforms supposedly weren't going to be leaving school property.

"This place is big," Kaelie pouted as they entered the school.

"Alicante is just as big as Idris," Isabelle said not letting herself get distracted by their surroundings. She walked straight to the locker rooms with Aline and Kaelie following her.

"But then why does this place look bigger?" Aline questioned and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because it's older?"

"But then wouldn't it look smaller?" Aline said and Isabelle was already regretting bringing these two girls along.

Isabelle just shook her head as they reached the locker room. It was supposed to be empty right now since everyone that would have clothes in here would actually be in their gym class or whatever. But there would also still be a lot of uniforms for when the girls have to change after school for their sports.

Kaelie opened up the first locker and crinkled her nose. "There's _notebooks_ in here. Why?"

Isabelle just walked past the girl and onto the next locker. "Just hurry up, check every single locker for some sort of sports uniform and collect them all."

The three girls were searching all of the lockers for what seemed like hours, in reality, it was about 30 minutes. Isabelle ended up having to set down all the clothes she collected on a bench and push it along as she went. She was near the end of the row that she was searching when she found another track uniform. Isabelle pulled it out barely thinking about it until she caught a glimpse of the name on the back.

 _Morgenstern_

Isabelle paused for a moment and stared down at the thing. She then stood on her tip toes and shoved both Clary's shirt and pants on the top of the lockers. She went back to the very first locker that had contained notebooks and ripped out a page. She took a pen from it too before going back over to Clary's locker and scribbling down a note. She shoved the note into the locker before quickly closing it and collecting her pile of uniforms. She then waited by the door for Kaelie and Aline before they all left for the football field.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary had gone to the bathroom in the middle of her class period. She was walking around aimlessly for a bit when she decided that she should probably get back. She began heading towards her class when she heard a commotion from just down the hall. Clary followed the noise to find that a teacher, Mr. Pangborn, was asking some students for their hall pass.

But they weren't just any students. They were from Alicante. They were Tasmanian Devils.

Clary watched from just around the corner for a moment longer. She was debating on whether or not to intervene, after all, skipping class and breaking into another school was a pretty big deal but Clary knew Pangborn wouldn't recognize who they were. It was only after the second time that Mr. Pangborn questioned where their hall passes were that she decided to step in. Clary walked around the corner before she could stop herself.

"Mr. Pangborn!" She said cheerfully fully aware of the looks she was now getting from the Tasmanian Devils, really they're just Devils. Raphael, Alec, and Jace. Of course.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," Pangborn turned to her and smiled respectfully. Even the teachers did what the Morgensterns said. "How nice to see you. What are you doing out of class now?"

Clary waved her hall pass being sure to cover the word _Bathroom._ "I'm running an errand for a teacher," She glanced over at the boys. "With them." A series of emotions passed over Pangborn's face. "So sorry about the confusion and everything, I had walked away from them for just a moment and I'm the one with the pass. My bad." She shrugged innocently with a smile on her face.

"No, no it's alright," Pangborn said. "I trust you, Clary, just make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again."

"Of course," Clary grinned even wider and waved as the teacher began walking away without even checking her pass. Stupid. "See you in study hall tomorrow!" After he was out of earshot Clary turned back to the boys, each of them was looking at her incredulously.

"The hell was that?" Raphael was the first to speak.

"I just saved your asses," Clary replied with more venom than she meant. "That's what that was." Clary crossed her arms over her chest. Each boy was holding a very large bag that Clary would've guessed was filled with clothing. "What are you three doing here?" She questioned only looking at Alec and Raphael. Clary wasn't ready to deal with anything related to Jace yet.

"That's for us to know," Alec said slinging his bag over his shoulder. "And for you to find out."

Clary just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll know soon enough." She turned to start leaving but was stopped when one of them spoke again.

"Wait that's it?" Raphael questioned and Clary turned around slowly. "You save us from likely expulsion and then you just let us continue on with our prank?"

Clary just smirked and shrugged. "I guess I don't care enough. So leave before another teacher comes by and I decide _not_ to save your stupid little Tasmanian butts."

Raphael and Alec gave each other a look before they both turned and began walking away without a word. Clary finally let her gaze land on Jace. He was just staring at her silently, daggers in his eyes. It was the kind of look that Clary didn't have to guess what he was thinking.

"She's my friend," Clary snapped quietly after a moment. "Get over it."

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked away not letting Jace respond. She doubted he would've said anything anyway. After Clary got back to her class she sat there silently waiting for school to end so that she could participate in green and gold night and just go home.

* * *

Clary wasn't the first person to get to the locker rooms when it was time to change so when she and Maia heard the yelling from inside they raised their eyebrows at each other before pushing the doors open to see what was happening. Maia began walking around to ask people what was going on while Clary was immediately bombarded by a dozen girls.

"Where are they?!" One of them screamed at her and the rest of the girls began collectively asking a million questions at the same time.

"Where are what?!" Clary yelled over their voices and everyone went silent while one answered.

"Our uniforms," She fumed crossing her arms over her chest. "They're _all_ gone."

"All of them?" Clary asked and they all nodded.

Maia reappeared at Clary's side. "I just texted Jordan, the uniforms are gone in the boy's locker room too."

Clary ran a hand through her hair when she suddenly realized what was happening. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "It was Alicante," That just caused more outraged yelling. "Everybody just be quiet!" Clary yelled putting her hands up to silence them all. The entire room went silent. "We'll get this figured out, for now just keep on your normal clothing."

Clary pushed past all the girls crowding her. Maia followed her as she made her way to her own locker to get away from all the uproar. She sat down on one of the wooden benches and sighed.

"Well isn't this fantastic," Maia commented. "What are we going to do about green and gold night now?"

Clary shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to look for our clothes." She stood up and twisted around so she was facing the wall of lockers. Clary began opening up a few of them just to check that what the others had been saying was true. When she opened her own locker she was about to close it when she caught sight of a slip of paper.

Clary reached in a took out to paper. She carefully unfolded it and read the contents.

 _Clary,_

 _Check the top of the lockers then go outside to the football field._

 _-I.S.L._

Clary figured it had to be Isabelle. She didn't know the girl's middle name but the I and the L was enough for her to figure it out. After reading the message Clary stood up on the bench. She could barely see on the top even standing on her tip toes. But directly above where her locker was sat a uniform. When Clary took it down to examine it it was hers.

"What the-" Maia said when Clary turned to her with it in hand. "How did you-?"

Clary shrugged. "Don't know, but I think I have an idea where the rest of them are." Clary turned the note around for Maia to see.

"Who's 'ISL'?" She questioned.

"I have no idea," Clary lied. "But let's go. Text Jordan."

Clary and Maia started walking out of the field, a few of the girls deciding to follow them. Just as they reached the doors to go outside Jonathon, Jordan, and a couple other guys ran up to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jon asked clearly assuming Clary had an idea of what was happening. And he was right.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Clary said before pushing the doors open. She led the group that seemed to be growing in number as more of the athletes decided to come outside and follow them. She didn't even have to reach the football field before she saw what the prank was.

Clary's mouth gaped as she reached the first chain linked fence. She opened up the gate and walked in further until she was just ten feet away from the large contraption.

A giant 'A' had been made out of wiring in the middle of the field. It had spotlights surrounding it on the ground and every single uniform was covering the wiring. The 'A' had to be at least 20 feet tall, Clary had no idea how they made the thing, or how they got all the uniforms up on it.

"What is this?" Jordan insisted looking up at the thing in absolute horror. Many people were now becoming incredibly enraged, it was likely the exact reaction the Devils were looking for.

"Their way of claiming our field," Jon answered and when everyone looked at him questioningly he continued. "They're saying that they're better than us. Placing the 'A' in the middle of our football field on green and gold night is basically them saying they own the field- they'll win every game, even over here."

Maia scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Let's start taking this down," Jon said ignoring Maia's comment. "We can't just cancel green and gold night. But don't worry guys," Jon looked around at everyone with a growing smirk. His gaze stopped on Clary just before he spoke. "We'll get them back."

 **Hey! I hope y'all liked this chapter. If so please leave a review and I will try to update soon!**


	8. Faking Being Fake

CLARY'S POV

"Simon you are one of my closest friends and I love you to death but right now I'm going to need you to not," Maia said as Simon scrolled through his phone, Maia's phone, and Clary's phone.

"Not what?" He questioned not looking up. "What am I doing?"

"Obsessing over the Lightwood's to discover every little tiny detail about their entire lives," Maia said. "You do it everytime Clary makes a new friend. And she hasn't even befriended them yet!"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to make sure that my best friend isn't talking to complete weirdos?" Simon looked up from the phones raising an eyebrow.

"Hate to break it to you," She patted him on the back. "But her best friend already is one." Simon furrowed his eyebrows at Maia before huffing a sigh and looking back down at the phones.

"Says here that it's going to be Magnus and Alec's seven month anniversary in two days," Simon said.

"Oh no," Clary snatched her own phone back realizing what was probably going through both her friend's minds in that moment. "You guys are not going to mess with their anniversary. That's too cruel. In fact, it's downright wrong."

Maia pouted at that but said nothing. Simon reluctantly handed Maia her own phone back and glared up disappointedly at Clary. "You never want to pull any fun pranks anymore."

Clary shrugged. "I'm just thinking that if we pull something that's too mean it's going to make it that much harder for me to get Jace to trust me." Simon and Maia seemed to consider this. "Plus, I'd be saying that's too far even if I didn't have to befriend the Lightwoods. It's just plain mean."

"Yes, well speaking of you befriending the Lightwoods," Maia turned her phone to Clary. She was currently looking at Isabelle Lightwood's Instagram story. "It appears your easiest in is at Java Jones. If I were you I'd head down there now and 'accidentally' run into her."

"Do I have to?" Clary complained. Sure it would be nice to be able to hang out and talk politely with her new friend in public but she didn't want to have to for a prank. She didn't even know how she would tell Isabelle about this whole thing. She was scared to tell her.

"Yes," Maia said pulling Clary off her own bed and to her feet. "You do. Text Simon and I updates but don't make it seem obvious what you're doing. We'll inform Jon but you should go now before she leaves." Maia began pushing Clary out the door barely giving her enough time to grab her shoes.

"Fine, fine I'm going," Clary said so that Maia would let go of her. "I will try my best to befriend Isabelle Lightwood, but I make no promises."

"All you have to do today is get her to not completely hate you," Simon instructed. "Nothing more, just sit down and maybe talk with her for a little. Discuss things that she likes."

"Such as...?" Clary trailed off waiting for one of them to expand.

"Fashion, makeup, boys," Maia suggested and Clary restrained from rolling her eyes. Izzy liked more than just that, she wasn't all that shallow.

"Got it," Clary said as they reached the front door. She turned around to her friends. "I never thought I'd see the day where I was actually going out to meet a _Lightwood._ "

"Neither did I," Simon sighed. "But for real now, you should go."

Without another word, both Simon and Maia kicked Clary out of her own house. She turned around with a scowl as they closed the door in her face. She stood there for a moment before shaking her head and getting into her car. She texted Isabelle, or Iris as she was in her phone, that she was going to meet her at the coffee shop. Clary set her phone to the side before backing out of her driveway and heading down to Java Jones.

When she reached the coffee place she checked her phone to see that she had received a message from Izzy. She quickly pocketed her phone before getting out of the car and entering the shop. Almost immediately she was able to spot the flowing black hair of the girl. Clary slid into the seat opposite of Isabelle and smiled up at her.

"Hey," Izzy greeted her pushing a cup of coffee towards her. Clary looked down to see it was the same thing she always ordered, the thing she had ordered the last time she ran into Isabelle here. "I'm a little surprised you're willing to speak to me in public. After all, if anyone from Idris walks in here you are going to be in a _lot_ of trouble, both of us will be."

Clary just shrugged with a smile although she wasn't entirely sure on how she should reply to that. She couldn't exactly explain Jon's whole plan to Izzy because she was sure that the girl would think she was just using her. They hadn't been friends long enough to be that trustworthy. "I guess I just don't care. Plus I think it's about time our schools put aside this silly feud and I have a feeling that us being friends could very well be the start of that."

Isabelle chuckled at that as she took a sip of her own drink. "I suppose so, although I'd still prefer if Alec didn't know we were friends yet. He's not exactly the most understanding."

"I completely understand," Clary said. In fact, if Jon hadn't come up with this whole Homecoming prank himself then Clary doubted she would have ever ended up revealing her friendship with Isabelle. "How'd Jace take the news anyway?"

At that Isabelle rolled her eyes. "He gave me the silent treatment for several days, and when he did finally speak to me he accused you of using me for your own gain in the war." Clary froze her drink halfway up to her mouth. She quickly resumed taking a sip before Isabelle could notice but inside she was completely freaking out. "Don't worry, I stood up for you. I know you wouldn't do that."

"Thanks," Clary smiled weakly but hoped it was convincing enough. She wasn't actually using Isabelle so why did she feel so guilty right now?

"Of course," Izzy smiled back cheerfully taking another sip. "But I do think that you and Jace should try to become friends. You two would probably actually have a lot in common."

Clary choked on her drink. She coughed and tried to regain her composure as Isabelle watched her with a raised eyebrow. Clary looked up at the girl incredulously. "Me... and Jace? Having something in common?" She scoffed and looked away for a moment. "Sure..."

"I'm being serious," Isabelle said though there was still a playful smile on her face. "Jace may be known as the 'football jock' or the 'heartbreaker' but there's a lot more to him."

"Such as..."

Isabelle seemed to think for a moment. "Such as... he loves watching geeky sci-fi movies and he's a sucker for a good book, or any book really." Clary chuckled at that still in doubt. "He gets straight A's and watches the history channel. To top it all off he is an _incredible_ musician."

"Jace Herondale can play an instrument?" Clary questioned trying to picture the golden boy as a band geek.

"Multiple actually and he can sing," Isabelle answered and Clary rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" She shook her head. "Is there anything he _can't_ do?"

"He can't draw," Isabelle said and then she smiled suggestively at Clary. "Maybe you could teach him after all everyone knows what an _amazing_ artist Clarissa Morgenstern is."

Clary narrowed her eyes at Isabelle. "Izzy, are you trying to set me up with Jace?"

"No," Isabelle said pointedly with a taunting glint in her eyes. "I'd just prefer if both my brothers didn't hate my new friend."

Clary opened her mouth to reply when it suddenly hit her what Isabelle just called Jace. She furrowed her eyebrows closing her mouth. "Did you just call Jace your brother?"

"Yeah," Izzy responded seemingly unfazed by her choice of words. "I mean he basically is, I'm as close to him as I am to Alec. You don't have to be blood to be family, so yeah, Jace is my brother."

"I guess I understand," Clary said after a moment. "Like how Simon is my brother and Maia is my sister."

"Ugh," Isabelle suddenly groaned taking Clary by surprise. "You're so lucky to have a girlfriend. All the girls at my school are complete gossips and absolute bitches. The closest I have to a girlfriend is Magnus but I can't exactly talk about boys with him seeing as he's dating my older brother."

Clary held back a laugh. "Don't let them hear you say that."

"Eh," She shrugged. "Wouldn't make a difference anyway. Most of them only pretend to be my friend for one or more of three reasons; because of my popularity status, because I'm rich, or to get close to Jace."

"That's terrible, but it's also why I like guys more than girls. Less drama."

"Clearly you've never seen Alec and Jace fight."

"Do they fight much?" Clary questioned, she couldn't really imagine the two ever being angry at each other.

"No, but when they do it's bad." Isabelle took another sip of her drink before narrowing her eyes at Clary. "You should come over."

"What like now?" Clary asked taken aback by the sudden suggested.

"Yes now," Isabelle grinned. "We'll get you a giant hoody so that the boys don't see who you are and then we can just stay on my half of the third floor the entire time."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'your half'?"

"If you come over you'll find out," Her grin grew larger.

Clary shook her head. "I thought you said you _didn't_ want Alec to know we're friends?"

"I don't, which is why you'll be wearing the hoody."

"Who will you say I am though?" Clary wondered aloud hardly believing she was even considering this.

"Cassie Morris," She said simply and then glanced down at her phone. "That's who you are in my phone..."

Clary smiled at that and then stood up from the table. She still couldn't believe she was agreeing to this. "Fine then, let's go."

Isabelle stood up abruptly. "What really?!" She squealed and Clary nodded her head. "Oh yay! I'm so excited!" She pulled Clary by the hand out of the coffee shop until they reached their cars. "Let's go to your house first so we can get a really big hoodie and because your car can't be seen at my house."

"Sounds good," Clary said nodding and walking over to the front door of her own vehicle. "Just follow me, Iris."

"What'd you just call me?"

Clary grinned at Izzy's questioned. "You're not the only one who gives their friends fake aliases in their phone."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Isabelle was hardly surprised by the fact that Clary had easily found an extremely oversized hoodie. The girl had taken but two seconds to get in her house and out with the object. Soon they were in Isabelle's car and headed for her house. She had suggested the idea before she could completely think it through. Of course, Izzy loved defying her brother so she had no problem with doing this. It was just going to be hiding her from him and Jace the entire night that might be the issue.

When they got to the mansion Clary had pulled her hoodie on and popped the hood up over her head. As the two girls got out of the car Isabelle noticed Clary gaping up at the house. She stifled a laugh at the girl's impressed and awed gaze.

"I know I've been to your house before," Clary commented as they started walking up to the front door. "But I don't remember it being this big." She suddenly turned to Izzy. "Do you ever get lost?"

Now Isabelle actually did laugh. "No, I have grown up here and I've lived here my entire life so I basically know the place inside out."

Clary scoffed as they reached the front door. "I'd probably still get lost."

The moment the door was closed behind the two girls a maid rushed over to take Izzy's things. She handed off what she didn't need before leading Clary through the enormous house. It still wasn't until they got up to the third floor before Alec and Jace could be heard. By the sound of it they were just talking, likely in the living room area of their floor. The area they had to pass to get to Isabelle's room.

When the two girls rounded the corner Isabelle was immediately met by a ball flying at her face. It missed her by several inches though and hit Clary. Or at least it would have if she hadn't caught it. The red head raised her eyebrow at the ball in her hand before looking up to find the source it had come from. She squeaked and ducked her head when she saw Alec and Jace.

"Ha, sorry Iz, we didn't know you had someone with you," Alec said as the two got off the couches they were occupying and began walking towards the girls. "Who's that?"

Clary pulled her hood down a little farther and Alec raised an eyebrow. Isabelle simply wrapped an arm around the girl and smiled at the boys. "My friend Cassie, she's shy."

"Okay..." Alec spoke slowly still eyeing Clary.

"Well she's welcome to join us later at the bonfire," Jace commented and Isabelle cocked her head. Jace's face went slack at her confusion. "You didn't forget about the bonfire tonight, did you? You know the one that you and Magnus started planning a month ago and invited half the student body to?" Isabelle's eyes widened as she began to remember. Clary looked up slightly at her with the same look of panic. "Come on Izzy, you're always nagging Alec and I about these events and then you go and forget about it."

"I'm sorry," Isabelle whined as she grimaced. "It completely slipped my mind this past week."

"Well don't tell Magnus you forgot," Alec said. "He'd kill you."

"As long as I do my part tonight I should be fine, right?" Izzy continued to grimace looking at her two brothers. Alec and Jace glanced at each other before looking back at Isabelle. They both shrugged. "Ugh, alright well I guess I'll see you guys later tonight."

"It starts at 8!" Jace yelled as Isabelle began walking down to her room with Clary. "Don't forget!" At that comment, Isabelle held up her hand to flip him off. The reaction was simply a loud laugh that was cut off when Isabelle closed the door harshly behind her and Clary.

After entering the room Clary pulled her hoodie down and crossed her arms looking at Isabelle. She glared accusingly at the girl for having forgotten about such a thing. Dholes were not welcome at devil parties, that was a well-known fact and there was no way Clary could show up at the bonfire without being recognized.

"Well, now what?" Clary questioned. "I can't very well stay for this thing, now can I?"

"No you'd be seen and people would assume it was the dholes crashing the party. It would not be pretty." Isabelle paced for a little while before she suddenly remembered what Magnus always insisted on having when they threw any type of party. "The theme."

"The what?" Clary raised her eyebrows as Isabelle began scrolling through her phone for the notes she had taken long ago for this.

"Magnus loves all of our parties to be themed," She informed. "One time we had a glow-in-the-dark one, another was disco, one was red-"

"Red?" Clary cut her off with the question. "Like just red?"

"Yup, you had to be wearing all red or else you couldn't enter," Clary simply nodded probably thinking how strange this was as Isabelle continued. "Anyway, for the bonfire, Magnus thought it would be fun to do a neon-masquerade theme."

"What is neon-masquerade?"

Isabelle abandoned searching for the notes and headed over to one of her dressers. From the top drawer, she pulled out multiple extremely bright and colorful masks. "It's basically a masquerade except really really bright." Isabelle held up a couple of the masks next to Clary's face. "No one would know it was you."

"Izzy," Clary sighed grabbing Isabelle's arm and bringing it down away from her face. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am," Isabelle stated sternly and turned to walk back to her closet. "I always get multiple outfits when preparing for any specific party because I don't know what exactly my mood will be on that day. I'm sure I've got something that you could wear."

"Don't you think that my hair would be a bit of a giveaway?"

"Nonsense," Isabelle pulled out a large mass of dresses excitedly. She knew that Clary wasn't one to dress up often but she really didn't care. "I know some people with red hair and we'll just put it in a bun to make it less conspicuous."

"But-"

"No buts," Isabelle held up one finger to Clary silencing her. Clary glared at her some more but Isabelle's smile only widened. "We are doing this whether you like it or not. So start choosing."

 **Hey, my dragon fledglings! I hope y'all liked this chapter, the next one is going to be longer and there will be a tad bit of Jace's POV. Please review and I will try to update soon!  
**


	9. Neon Masquerade

CLARY'S POV

"After this, I will no longer be your friend," Clary stated dramatically as she changed into the skin tight dress Isabelle had handed her. "It's going to be just like old times. We will be no more than rivals who only ever speak when it's to call each other names." Clary stepped out of the bathroom she had been changing in. "Because I hate you so much right now."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. She had been grinning insanely for the past two hours now. Yes, it had taken them two hours just to choose their outfits. Clary found it ridiculous but she figured everything about Isabelle Lightwood was pretty ridiculous.

"Oh shh, you know you love it," Isabelle commented. She put her hands on Clary's shoulders and turned the girl so that she was looking at the floor length mirror on the door to the bathroom. The dress she was now wearing was neon green and Clary could hardly look directly at it without blinding herself. It reached mid thigh and would probably have been showing off a lot of cleavage if Clary had any to show. She was also wearing light blue fishnet stockings. It was definitely something Clary would have ever voluntarily worn.

Isabelle, on the other hand, looked positively stunning in a neon pink dress. It was short and poofy and was cut low in the back. She had on matching 5-inch heels that sparkled. The dress seemed to shine too just in a different way. Isabelle Lightwood was made for this kind of fancy party, Clary Morgenstern was not.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Clary sighed.

"Just wait," Isabelle said and Clary realized that the girl had actually walked away from behind her and was getting something from her large walk in closet. "I'm sure what I show you next will be the frosting on the cake." When Izzy emerged she held emerald green heels that Clary guessed were around 3 inches. Still 3 inches too many for her.

"No," Clary said pointing her finger at the girl accusingly. "No, no no! Izzy!"

"Clary!" Isabelle pouted mimicking her tone and Clary narrowed her eyes at her. "Please! Just try them on and if you don't like them you can wear something else."

Clary rolled her eyes but snatched the shows from Isabelle's grasped. She sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled them on. When Clary stood she crinkled her nose and pouted looking over at Isabelle. She tried to take a step but her foot immediately twisted and it took her a moment to regain her balance. When Clary looked up again at Izzy she saw that even she was grimacing.

"Yeah no," Clary said flatly taking the shoes off. Isabelle sighed but accepted defeat.

"Fine," She took the shoes back and began walking over to her closet. Clary followed her this time and watched as she rummaged through piles and piles of shoes. It was only after she had gone through an entire second pile when her face lit up and she stood back up. "Oh I know exactly what shoes you should wear, and you won't totally hate them either."

"I highly doubt that but let's see." Clarry put her hands on her hips as Isabelle strolled over to what seemed to be a part of the closet that was barely touched. Most of the place looked like a tornado had come through but somehow that one particular area was fairly clean.

When Isabelle revealed a pair of soft green high top sneakers with lace on the side Clary was actually a little surprised. Sure they weren't exactly what she usually wore but they were pretty cute and definitely not what she had been expecting. Upon further inspection, Clary found that they had two-inch wedges hidden in them. Still, not as bad as some other shoes. Clary took them without reluctance this time and tried them on, they fit perfectly.

As Clary was admiring her feet in the mirror Isabelle spoke. "You can keep those if you want." Clary turned to face her. "They're a size too small for me anyway and they look good on you."

Clary smiled. "Thanks."

"Alright then," Isabelle suddenly said springing into action. "Makeup and hair."

"I don't do makeup." Clary butted in even as she followed Isabelle back to the bathroom. "Plus what's the point, no one will be able to see my face."

Isabelle paused as she stood in the bathroom. She tapped her chin in thought. "That is a good point, but you still have to do your hair."

Clary rolled her eyes but complied. "Fine, just so that it makes me seem less... well me."

Isabelle simply shrugged at that and got to work on Clary's head. She pulled her curls in every which way until all but two strands were stacked on her head. She straightened the two loose strands so that they no longer curved framing Clary's face but simply hung loosely on either side. Lastly, Isabelle wrapped a few ribbons around the messy bun so that there were blue and green streams flowing down the back of her head and through the bun itself.

"Perfect," Isabelle stated stepping away from her masterpiece. Clary had to admit that she didn't look half bad now. She didn't look like Izzy but she figured with the mask on it'd be pretty hard to tell who she was... Unless it was Simon or Jonathon, that is. Isabelle left the bathroom a moment and returned with two masks. She handed the blue one to Clary and fastened the pink one to her own face. "Now, let's go."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"Magnus is going to hate what you're wearing," Alec commented as he walked past Jace. The raven boy was currently wearing a myriad of neon colors and had a simple white mask hanging around his neck, the outfit was undoubtedly picked out by his glittery boyfriend.

"Why?" Jace questioned. "I'm wearing neon."

Alec glanced back and gave his best friend a once over. Jace was currently wearing a neon orange shirt and bright orange shoes. But he was also wearing blacks jeans and an open black jacket over the orange shirt. Even his mask was black. Jace knew exactly how much he was going to piss off Magnus.

Alec simply rolled his eyes and looked away. He walked off to kitchen likely to make sure that the maids and all their staff were ready for the party. Soon the bonfire outside would be huge and there would be a thousand teenagers here getting drunk and doing who knows what else. Jace would likely be one of those doing the 'who knows what else'.

He walked aimlessly around the house for a little. People would probably start showing up in about 15 minutes but he was still bored out of his mind. He decided that he would check up on Izzy to make sure that she wasn't going to take another 2 hours to do her makeup and whatever else. Since she had a friend with her it was likely she'd be taking twice as long to get ready, but this was _her_ party so she needed to be here to host it.

"Izzy hurry up!" Jace yelled as he walked down the hallway to her room. Her door popped open before Jace was even close to it though and Isabelle stepped out. She smiled brightly before glancing into her room. Her smiled dropped a little and she spoke in a low tone to her friend. What was her name? Cassie?

"No, Isabelle-" She was cut off as Isabelle yanked her friend out of her room. They were both dressed for the party with their masks already on. The girl glared at Isabelle once before her gaze turned to Jace. She simply huffed out a sigh before walking past him and down stairs. He raised an eyebrow at the retreating girl and then at Isabelle.

Izzy shrugged noticing Jace's questioning look. "She's not a big fan of parties." Was all she said before she too turned and left, walking after her friend.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Two hours into the party and the place was already trashed. Isabelle couldn't help but think that their parents really needed to go out of town less often, they threw a _lot_ of parties. Not that she minded of course, after all, she was the one throwing the party. Her and Clary weaved their way out of the house and to the backyard. The large fire pit was illuminated with a glowing orange fire the size of a car. The bonfire was absolutely huge and people were talking all around it, taking in the warmth from the light.

So far it seemed that who Clary really was was going unnoticed. They managed to pass her off as a new girl at the school named Cassie. In the dark, they could hardly see the color of her hair anyway which helped a lot in hiding who she was. She had even managed to make friends with many of the devils here. If they only knew...

"This is a lot more fun than crashing the party," Clary said casually, drink in hand. Isabelle had learned that Clary was not a light weight.

"It's a lot more fun for me too," Isabelle laughed. "It's nice when I don't have to worry about you dholes ruining everything."

Clary rolled her eyes but was laughing too. "Well, that's what we were born to do, ruin anything Tasmanian Devil."

"And yet here you are," Isabelle motioned to the scene before them. The glorious fire and the dozens of people milling about. Clashing bright outfits swirled around as people moved, hardly half of them recognizable under their masks. The echoes of laughter and conversation could be heard over blaring music. "You're basically one of us."

Clary almost gagged. "Okay Izzy, I may be your friend but I am _not_ one of you. I will forever be a proud dhole."

Isabelle smiled looking out at the fire again. "Fair enough."

"But hey," Clary nudged Izzy. "Maybe you could switch over to the dark side instead." Both girls laughed aloud at that. Isabelle had been only slightly surprised by how easy everything now seemed with Clary. It was like they had been friends for years, not days.

"I am thoroughly offended you could think I'd be anything other than a devil, Clarissa," Isabelle commented sarcastically and Clary grimaced mockingly a little.

"You're right, you are definitely the devil..." Isabelle gaped with a smile and lightly smacked Clary on the shoulder. They were both laughing when an arm wrapped around Isabelle's shoulders and she looked up to see Jace.

"You know how I always say that your parties are boring?" Jace asked not looking down at her but Isabelle nodded anyway. "Well I was wrong about this one... it is absolutely dreadful."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and Jace released her and turned to the two girls. She noticed that Clary seemed to wince a little by the fact that they were now talking to Jace. He hadn't noticed who she was yet and Isabelle doubted he would at all, so why did Clary seem so worried?

"You would never guess that someone like you would hate parties," Isabelle said shaking her head. "So sad."

"Why's that sad" Jace questioned.

"Because you're a poor lost soul," Isabelle pouted exaggeratedly and put her hands on Jace's shoulders. "Only the hopeless hate parties, I fear for your future, Jace." Jace rolled his eyes and Clary stifled a laugh beside Isabelle. It was only that Jace seemed to acknowledge the girl. He raised an eyebrow giving her a once over. Clary didn't seem affected in the least bit.

"Remind me again what your name is?" He wondered and Clary scoffed because throughout the night they had met several times.

"What's this? The whole pretty boy routine where you pretend not to care about a girl just so it makes her more infatuated with you?" Clary raised her eyebrows at Jace who seemed a little taken aback that Clary didn't seem to like him. "Well let me give you a tip, the name's Cassie, remember it because I won't be telling you again."

Jace stayed silent for a while longer. He seemed to be deciding what he was going to do with Clary since she wasn't head over heels for him. He kept his gaze locked on her eyes, not even looking down when he spoke. "Nice shoes, I'm surprised Izzy let you wear sneakers."

"I'm surprised you think I can't choose my own outfit." Clary snapped back the moment Jace was done talking. This only seemed to peak his interest further. It wasn't often a girl played hard to get with Jace though Isabelle knew this wasn't what Clary was doing. She simply hated him. Yet another rare occurrence.

"Well when it comes to Iz people don't usually get a choice," Jace replied easily.

"Well I'm not 'usual' now am I?"

"It appears not..."

Isabelle looked back and forth between the two curiously. They gaze never broke and though it was clear Jace still didn't know who Clary was she'd have expected him not to be so... well interested. He hated Clary so she just sort of figured he would at least dislike Cassie, it appeared she was wrong though as she seemed to be forgotten about in the conversation.

It took another moment before Clary seemed to realize they were still staring at each other. She cleared her throat looking away and over to Izzy. "My cup's empty, I'm going to get something to drink." She walked off without another word or a glance to Jace.

"I thought you said she was shy earlier?" Jace said looking back at Isabelle almost accusingly. "She doesn't seem very shy to me."

Isabelle shrugged. "That's what happens when you get a few drinks in a person."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Is it wise for you to let her get drunk? I mean how long have you even known her?"

"She's not drunk," Isabelle replied shortly. "Trust me, it's fine."

"If you say so... I'd just keep her away from Magnus if I were you."

"Why's that?"

Jace smirked. "She seems like the type of person he likes to glitter-fy."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Well then.

Clary was thoroughly confused by what had just happened. Jace almost seemed to _like_ her. Like _her._ Of course, he had no idea who she was but that somehow made it worse. She made her way over to the table that held the drinks. There was a large keg next to said table that Clary filled her cup up with. As she stood there taking a couple sips Magnus Bane stumbled up to the table. He was smiling about something as he got himself a drink. Clary raised her eyebrows at the man. He was the definition of shiny right now.

After a moment Magnus seemed to realize Clary was standing there. He turned to her with a grin and held out his hand. "Magnus Bane, do I know you?"

Clary shook his hand willingly. This ought to be interesting, she very seldom ever spoke with Magnus. "No, my name is Cla- Cassie," Clary cleared her throat. "My name is Cassie. I just moved here."

"Oh you're a newbie," Magnus said scanning her up and down. But it wasn't like the way that Jace had looked at her, it was like he was deciding how much glitter she would need. "That makes more sense then. Who'd you come here with? I'm assuming you did because there's no way a newbie could've known about this bonfire, we kept it on the down low so our rivals over at Idris High wouldn't find out and crash it."

Clary suppressed a large smile at that. "I'm actually here because of the hostess," Clary answered and Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I was with Izzy and just sort of got roped into this thing. My mistake for befriending her I suppose."

Magnus laughed at that and Clary found that his laugh was intoxicating. She ended up grinning herself and his lifting laughter. "Yes I suppose dear Isabelle can be a little overwhelming at times," He glanced around the room of people. "Where is the Lightwood anyway?"

"Talking about me?" Alec suddenly popped up from behind Magnus. He planted a kiss on the boy's cheek before he could even turn around.

"Not everything is about you, darling," Magnus joked and Alec pouted. "We were actually just talking about the female Lightwood."

"Oh," The disappointment was so obvious in Alec's voice that Clary laughed. His gaze turned to Clary now. "It's Cassie, right?"

"Good job," Clary joked. "You're far better at remembering names than Jace."

"Well, that's just how Jace is," Alec shrugged. "You may not be exactly his type but you're also not not his type."

"And what is his type?" Clary questioned crossing her arms over her chest. Magnus answered before Alec could.

"Any living, breathing female," He said and Alec hit him on the arm though he was laughing along with Clary. "Well, it's true!" Magnus squeaked defensively.

"Anyway..." Alec spoke turning to Clary after regaining his composure. Clary thought that this was the happiest she had ever seen him. Of course, he probably smiled a lot more when Clary wasn't around but still, it was a strange sight for her. "Where did Izzy go? I haven't seen her around much."

"Last I saw her she was talking with Jace outside," Clary said looking back to the door. "AKA the reason I am now inside."

"Interesting," Alec said. "It's not very often I meet somebody who isn't obsessed with my best friend. I already like you, Cassie." Clary chuckled at that knowing that in reality Alec completely hated her. It made her think though; if these people liked her when they didn't know she was from Idris High then did they actually hate her? Or was it more like the placebo effect; they just thought they were supposed to so they did.

"Personally I don't see why everyone likes him anyway," Clary shrugged. "I mean Alec you're just as hot as Jace is, I bet you'd have girls flocking over you if you weren't openly gay and dating Magnus."

Alec blushed fiercely at that and Magnus laughed. "I agree with you 100% biscuit. Especially since Alec still is hit on by some girls, when I'm with him too."

Clary's eyes widened and it took a lot of willpower to hold back a laugh. "Really? What do you respond with?" She asked directing the question to Alec.

"I just tell them 'thanks, but I'm not interested.'" He scratched the back of his head, his face still awfully red. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Aww, is little Alec getting embarrassed by all the attention he gets?" Clary mock pouted and Magnus laughed again.

"You know what? I changed my mind." Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "I _don't_ like you, Cassie."

Clary opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when Isabelle suddenly showed up next to her. Jace by her side. She smiled brightly looking between the small group, clearly happy that Clary was seemingly getting along with Alec and Magnus.

"What you guys talking about?" She asked resting her elbow on Clary's shoulder.

"Oh just how much we all hate Jace," Magnus said innocently and Jace threw his hands up.

"What did I even do?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at him. "You know exactly what you did."

Jace narrowed his eyes back. "Is this about the Idris thing? Because I told you that I'll do it, you don't have to get involved, Mags."

"Wait," Clary said her interest suddenly peaked. "What 'Idris thing'?"

"Oh it's nothing," Jace said waving the question away with his hand. "Just this back and forth prank war we have with another high school. It's their turn to retaliate but we have a plan to get them before they get us."

"Well, what is it?" Clary asked despite the constant discreet nudging she was getting from Isabelle. She ignored the girl. "I'm curious now."

Jace looked over at Alec as if for permission to tell her. Alec simply shrugged causing Jace to turn back to Clary. "We're putting scouts on the roof of Alicante. Then once we spot any incoming dholes- the dhole is their mascot if you didn't know- we're going to throw glitter and sand down on them. Two of the hardest things to get off you, they'll be scrubbing at every nook and cranny to get that stuff out for a week."

"Is that all?" Clary questioned, sure it would be hard to get that stuff out but she figured they'd have something better than that.

"Well, that's not exactly the prank," Jace smirked. "Our actual prank would come later, probably the next day or after that. The glitter and sand are just to discomfort them a bit and ruin whatever it is they're planning next since the scouts on the roof would make a call and the devils on the ground would come out and steal their prank."

Clary suppressed a smiled, Jace had no idea what he had just done. "Sounds fascinating, how do you know it'll work though?"

"There's no way it couldn't," Alec cut in. "The dholes never have any idea what's going on. Their entire student body is a little slow if you ask me."

Clary opened her mouth about to reply in outrage when Isabelle gently but firmly grasped her wrist and spoke first. "Well, I'm not sure about that. I mean I think I once read that their test scores are about the same as us, if not a little lower. Plus they usually come up with some pretty interesting pranks."

"Why are you defending Alicante?" Alec inquired. "You hate them more than any of us."

"Wouldn't be too sure about that," Jace murmured though Clary didn't think anyone else heard him say it. She raised her eyebrows up at him but he wasn't looking at her.

"You're right, I do," Isabelle said barely glancing over at Clary. "But I'm just saying."

"Well I know you wouldn't be saying any of that if Clarissa Morgenstern was around," Magnus commented and Clary had to once again stop herself from bursting out with laughter. "I have never once seen a hatred like between the two of you."

"From everything I've heard since I moved here it sounds like Clary hates Jace more than Isabelle," Clary said looking down at her nails. She looked up to see that everyone was staring at her. She shrugged glancing up at Jace. "Just what I've heard."

"That's probably true though," Alec finally said after a moment of silence and Clary let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Clary does not like you, Jace."

"You make it sound like the feeling isn't mutual." Jace crossed his arms over his chest. "Never in a million years would I like Clary. Or Jonathon." Jace crinkled his nose like he smelled something bad. "Ugh, the Morgensterns... They are the bane of my existence. I don't think I've met a pair of people I've hated more."

"Why do you guys hate them so much anyway?" Clary asked suddenly getting aggravated about all the insults. "You guys don't even know them. You can't hate someone if you don't know them-" Clary's eyes widened at her own hypocrisy but she immediately regained her composure before anyone could notice. Still, a million thoughts began racing through her mind as a realization hit her that she actually liked these people... well, maybe not Jace.

"They're from Idris High," Alec stated. "If you go to Idris you hate the devils, if you go to Alicante you hate the dholes. It just works that way."

"But what if you actually talked with one of them?" Clary said. She glanced around the group before her gaze settled on Izzy. "What if you actually got to know one of them forgetting about your school differences? What if you guys actually had a lot in common but you never knew because you were blinded by the social surmise? But all it ended up taking was one event that forced you to see they're actually a really nice person and you've been stereotyping them all along because that's what you thought you were supposed to do." Clary took a deep breath after she finished her rant realizing that she may have said a tad bit too much. All three boys were staring at her incredulously while Isabelle had a small appreciative smile on her face. Clary gulped with wide eyes looking around at the boys again. "Just a 'what if'."

After she completely finished speaking though Clary noticed Jace looking sideways at Isabelle. He almost seemed... guilty? Was he actually considering what Clary had just said?

"Cassie you're new here so let me explain something," Magnus said, him and Alec apparently not noticing Jace's glance to Isabelle. "Idris and Alicante High are like fire and ice. Two completely different forces that when brought together destroy each other. They will never be able to coexist in harmony."

"You don't have to think of it as destruction," Clary said a lot quieter than she had been before. "Think of it like you're creating something new. Fire and ice make water, and water is something we need to live. So think of it like... like you're making something amazing, something better by combining the two."

They were all silent for a moment before Alec and Magnus began laughing. Clary stared incredulously over at Isabelle who just shrugged apologetically at her. Jace still looked guilty.

"Sure," Alec snorted. "'Something better' by combing Alicante and Idris, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. If you knew how our schools acted towards each other then you'd agree."

"Now," Magnus continued. "We should probably continue mingling, never a good idea to stay in one place for too long at a party, but it was nice meeting you, Cassie."

With that Magnus and Alec turned and left disappearing into the crowd. Clary turned to face Isabelle not missing the fact that Jace was still there.

"Iz how long do your parties usually last? I'm getting tired." Clary said making a point to ignore the golden boy's presence.

"Sorry C, this thing won't be over till 1 am at earliest."

Clary sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much."

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak again but before she could a girl that Clary thought she would recognize if she weren't wearing a mask came up and squeezed herself in between Clary and Jace. She wrapped an arm around his waist much to his clear dismay and Isabelle made a gagging motion to Clary before speaking with fake euphoria.

"Kaelie! Hey, what's up?" She said and immediately Clary realized who the girl was. She was a cheerleader that would frequently follow after either Isabelle or Jace like a little dog.

"Hey Iz, I am _so_ wasted right now. This party is lit." Not exactly something to be proud about but she even sounded drunk. At her words, Jace grabbed the arm wrapped around him and detached the girl from his waist. She pouted giving him puppy eyes.

"That's fascinating, Kaelie. Why don't you go and tell that to, oh-I-don't-know, Raphael? Look he's right over there," Jace pointed the boy out as he began pushing Kaelie a little. "Go on."

Kaelie simply rolled her eyes as she whirled around back in front of Jace. "Oh, Jacey you're so funny. It's one of the reasons I always liked you. You know I've always wondered what happened between us," She fingered the material of his shirt trying to act seductive. "We were so good together."

"We went on one date," Jace said grabbing her hands and peeling her off him again. "And you have always had a crush on me. Get over it."

Kaelie glared at Jace for a moment longer before finally noticing Clary's presence. She turned to the red head curiously. "Who's this?"

"Cassie," Isabelle answered immediately. "She's new."

"Well clearly," Kaelie said. "I've never seen her around before and I know everyone."

All Clary could do was stare at the girl with loathing. Kaelie was a known... well let's just say she didn't stick with one guy for very long. If Clary ever thought that Isabelle slept around then Kaelie had basically gone through the entirety of Alicante's male student body. She wasn't a very nice person either, and sure Clary had thought that about Isabelle too but there were numerous girls at Alicante that completely hated Kaelie. So Clary was pretty sure about that one.

"I'm going back outside," Clary said staring at Kaelie with daggers in her eyes. She broke her gaze away and looked over at Isabelle and Jace. "I'll see you."

With that Clary turned and walked away towards the back door that people were currently streaming in and out of. At this point in the night, she was awfully happy that Isabelle had let her wear sneakers because she was sure her feet would've been killing her. She had just gotten outside and could already feel the heat of the giant bonfire when she heard someone call her (fake) name.

"Hey Cassie wait up," Jace called out as he reached her. Clary glanced back at him and suppressed an eye roll as she continued walking on. "That was quite a speech you gave before Kaelie showed up." He said walking alongside her. Where was Izzy when she needed her?

"Well, what do I know about the situation anyway?" Clary scoffed trying to keep the mocking out of her voice and only mostly succeeding. "I've never met either of the Morgensterns before, for all I know I could be completely wrong."

"You sure sounded like you knew what you were talking about," Jace said and Clary furrowed her eyebrows at him curiously. Once again it seemed like he liked her, he was currently proving everything she had said to them true.

"Anyone can sound like they're smart if they ramble for a bit, it throws people off when someone won't shut up. Of course, you probably already know that seeing as you're never quiet."

Jace scoffed but was laughing. Clary hadn't meant for it to be a joke, it was supposed to be an insult but seeing as he didn't know who she was of course he would take it as a joke. "Harsh C, I didn't take you as cold hearted." _C_ , the nickname Isabelle had just given her, likely without really thinking about it.

Clary shrugged. "Only to people I don't like."

"You don't even know me." Clary looked up at Jace to see an almost taunting smile on her face. What game was he playing?

"I suppose you're right," She sighed. "I just don't see how I could befriend someone as aggravatingly annoying as you. Isabelle's great, Alec's pretty chill, and Magnus seems nice if not awfully shiny, but you... well you're..."

"Charming, good looking, funny, nice, intelligent, charismatic, and all around just a golden god?" Jace finished for Clary and she stopped walking. They were just several feet away from the bonfire now but Clary kept her back to it so Jace could really only see the silhouette of her.

"Sure," Clary patted his shoulder. "Let's go with that."

Jace's smirk never wavered. "You're different. There's something about you, Cassie. I just can't put my finger on it."

Clary swallowed hard because Jace was looking in her eyes and she found herself unable to look away too. "I'll tell you what it is now," Clary said softly and Jace raised an eyebrow. Clary begged him closer with her pointer finger so that she could whisper in his ear. "I don't like you."

When Clary backed away she grinned smugly but was slightly angered to find that Jace's smile hadn't gone away. "Is that so?" He questioned not having backed up from Clary. "Because I think that you do like me but you're just trying to cover it up by saying the exact opposite. I think that you are completely and utterly infatuated with me, you're just scared to admit it."

Jace had no idea who she was. That thought continued to play over and over and over in Clary's mind. He didn't know who she was. Anything she did tonight would reflect in no way on her actual life. Unless, of course, Isabelle was to bring something up. But right now that wasn't really occurring to Clary.

So, she stepped up on her tip toes not necessarily kissing Jace but brushing her lips against his as she spoke. "You care to test that theory?" Clary backed away biting her lip and feeling triumphant at the shell shocked look on Jace's face.

She turned on her heel and walked away from him. Her hands flew up to the mask still secure on her face as she thought over what just happened. She couldn't believe what she had just done, and yet she had liked it. She had liked the feeling of being so close to Jace, of touching him, of her lips even barely brushing his.

Mission Sunglasses just got ten times harder.

 **Hey, dragon fledglings! I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please leave a review and I will try to update soon!  
**


	10. Anniversaries

**Thank y'all so much for 100 followers! You have no idea how much that means to me! Love you dragons!**

CLARY'S POV

Sunday after Clary got back to her own house she spent a lot of time in her room. She drew sketch after sketch after sketch and ended up tearing out and crumpling up over half of them. She felt so conflicted ever since last night and she _needed_ someone to talk to about all of this. The only problem was that none of her Idris friends knew about her friendship with Isabelle and she couldn't very well talk to Isabelle herself because then she would be forced to reveal Mission Sunglasses.

She shoved her face into her pillows knowing she couldn't keep this bottled up, well she could but she shouldn't. There was one person she would even consider telling this to. One person that she had known all her life that she knew she could trust. One person that was always involved but was also always on the outside.

Yet Clary still didn't know how Simon might take it.

Clary took out her phone and stared down at her contacts. She typed out a message to Simon telling him that they needed to talk about something important but just before she could hit send there was a knock on her door and Jonathon entered. She clutched her phone in her hand and looked up at her brother.

"Hey, so Maia and Simon told me something pretty interesting last night," He said not waiting for Clary to invite him in and just entering.

"Oh yeah?" Clary said. "And what did they tell you?"

"That you were going down to Java Jones to try and befriend Isabelle Lightwood." Clary nodded her head with pursed lips. "Now you didn't text any of us and have only just gotten home a couple hours ago. What on earth happened?"

Clary shrugged. "I guess you were right. I guess I really am great at getting people to like me because I was invited to sleep over at her house." Jonathon's jaw hit the floor. "Don't ask me how I did it because I still don't know myself, but Jace and Alec didn't know who I was. Still, it's a big step forward."

"Hell yeah, it is!" Jon exclaimed excitedly. "Good job little sis! So what happened next, what did you guys do?"

Clary considered telling him about the party but then found it irrelevant. None of the dholes knew so telling him might just stir up more drama. "Well, Jace ended up accidentally revealing something that could pretty useful to us." Jon's face lit up and Clary continued. "When is the next time you plan to pull a prank?"

"Either this Monday or Tuesday."

"Fake it."

"What?"

Clary leaned forward and spoke more forcefully. "Fake. It. Go to Alicante High with bags of fake equipment and with umbrellas, lots of umbrellas. They're going to intersect our next prank and pour glitter and sand on you guys from the roof."

Jon nodded his head. "Gotcha, that actually is really useful. But they've never done something like that before, they've never attempted to ruin our prank before we could even commit it. I wonder why now?"

Clary shrugged. "That I don't know but it's Jace, he's highly unpredictable."

Jon chuckled. "Very true. And I'm glad that you've already befriended Isabelle. That's going to make it so much easier for you to befriend Herondale."

Clary almost wanted to roll her eyes. "You don't mean 'befriend', you mean date."

"Fake date," Jon replied too cheerfully for Clary's liking. "But I don't like saying that my little sister is going to date Jace Herondale so why don't we stick with befriend?"

"Whatever," Clary rolled her eyes. "I just can't wait until homecoming is over."

"Well, you've still got a month and a half to go so..." Jon trailed off shrugging his shoulders. Clary groaned before plopping back in her bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Just remember, at the end of this you'll be the one victorious. You will be a hero to Idris High and forever the number one enemy to all current and future students at Alicante. Clary, if you can pull this off, you will go down in history."

Clary lifted her head up slightly to look at her brother. He had an encouraging smile that only made Clary feel worse. " _We_ will go down in history." She said sternly sitting back up. She attempted a confident smile and was sure it was enough to convince Jon when his grin grew.

"I want to make sure you're okay with all of this though," He said growing serious suddenly. "That you're comfortable with faking all these relationships because I know that it might be hard for you to deal with being around some of them and that after a while you might start to feel like you don't want to go through with the prank anymore; you've just got to remember that these people have tormented you all your life and none of it will be real. You already have real friends, people that have cared about you from day one, and I'm saying this because if they get comfortable enough to tell you their own feelings then they might say some stuff about us. But we'll always be here for you Clare. Simon, Maia, Jordan, me; we're not fake."

His words wrapped around Clary's mind and seemed to punch her in the gut. She nodded glumly, her thoughts wondering to Isabelle. She befriended Izzy before all of this so there was no reason for her to feel like their 'fake' friendship was becoming real, it _was_ real. Jace on the other hand...

"I know," Clary nodded. "Thanks, Jon." He put his hand on her knee and squeezed before standing up and leaving. Clary felt even more confused now and yet at the same time it was like everything was becoming clear. With everything that Jon had just said Clary knew that she should probably take a little while longer to think before she tried talking to someone about this. She needed to settle on one thought and currently, she was being pulled in several different directions.

Clary looked down at her phone so that she could erase the message she had yet to send to Simon. Except when she glanced down her eyes widened. She had accidentally hit the send button when Jon came in. Simon had already seen it and was replying.

 _Si: Sure, I'm busy today but we can talk tomorrow after school. Everything alright?_

Clary closed her eyes tightly before sighing and replying to her best friend.

 _Clary: Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Now she either had to come up with a lie or tell him the truth... and until only recently she had never lied to him before.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Monday after school Isabelle looked through the window excitedly. It was Magnus and Alec's 7 month anniversary today and Mags had planned something out for his boyfriend.

Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle were in the backyard. They had the maids set everything up while they were at school but ended up leaving an hour early anyway just to make sure they beat Alec home. Currently, Magnus was dressed up in a glittering suit and stood in the center of everything while Isabelle looked inside the house waiting to see Alec walk in through the front door. Jace was sitting at a grand piano that had been back here for as long as Isabelle could remember.

The rest of the yard was beautiful. There were streamers hanging from the trees and a picnic set up out by the garden. The sun was shining like it knew the importance of this day and it was warm out but not too hot.

Isabelle stepped away from the window after a while when she began to grow impatient. She walked over to the piano and leaned against it with a sigh. "Play something." She instructed Jace. He seemed to think for a moment before placing his hands to the keys and playing.

Magnus walked over as Jace continued to play. "What song is that?" He asked. Jace stopped playing despite only having played for about 10 seconds.

"Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons," He said. "Though I think I prefer to play it on guitar."

Isabelle was about to say something else when the back door suddenly opened and one of the maids popped their head out. "Alec is here." She said and Isabelle's eyes widened as she turned to the boys.

"Start playing the song." Isabelle urged as she pulled out her phone to text Alec to come to the backyard. Jace began playing Endlessly by The Cab as she typed. He was singing the words before Alec even came out.

 _There's a shop down the street,_  
 _where they sell plastic rings,_  
 _for a quarter a piece, I swear it._

When Alec got to the glass back door he paused for a moment before opening it up.

 _Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_  
 _not like gold in your dreams,_  
 _but I hope that you'll still wear it._

"What's all this?" Alec asked closing the door behind him. Magnus walked up to him and took both Alec's hands in his own.

 _Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_  
 _and my jeans may all be ripped._  
 _I'm not perfect, but I swear,_  
 _I'm perfect for you._

Jace didn't sing any more of the song and played the piano for just a moment longer before ending it prematurely. He wasn't meant to sing the entire song anyway.

"Happy 7 months!" Magnus was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out to Alec. "I know you don't wear jewelry and so you don't have to wear this but..." Alec took the box and Izzy could see he was almost shaking. When he opened it up his mouth parted slightly at the small promise ring sitting inside. He looked up at Magnus with a disbelieving gaze. "Now despite what the song may have said _that,_ " He pointed to the ring. "Is not plastic, it is actually gold."

Alec took the ring out and set the box on the piano. He looked at it more closely and Isabelle guessed that the small gasp escaping his lips was from him seeing the engraving of an M on one side and an A on the other. He didn't waste another second before he put the ring on his finger and wrapped his arms around Magnus pressing his lips to his. Isabelle glanced over at Jace with a giddy smile at what she was witnessing.

"Magnus thank you, I love this. I'm never taking it off." Alec said and Magnus beamed with joy.

"I'm glad," He said. "And I don't care about whatever you got me so you can just return it or give it away." At Magnus' words, Isabelle heard Jace scoff and she looked over to see that he was holding back a laugh.

"See I can't exactly do that," Alec said scratching his neck. "One moment, stay there." He turned and went back inside. Jace stood up from his seat at the piano and leaned against it next to Izzy as the three waited for Alec to return. Isabelle hadn't even known that Alec got Magnus something.

A minute or so later Alec returned. Upon seeing what he held in his arms Isabelle's mouth gaped. Magnus was even more shocked than Isabelle as his eyes practically bulged out of his head and he raced forward to meet Alec at the door.

"YOU GOT ME A CAT!?" Magnus squealed taking the gray furball from Alec. It had a red bow tied around its neck and was clearly a kitten from how small it was.

Alec smirked. "I thought you wouldn't want me to return it."

"He is so cute! I love him! I love you!" Magnus pulled Alec into a hug still holding the cat. "Thank you so much! I don't know what to say."

"Well you could name him," Jace said nonchalantly and Isabelle realized that he must have known Alec bought a cat. How long ago did he get the thing and why didn't he tell her?

Magnus held the cat in front of him. It mewed softly and a smile grew on Magnus' face before he held it close to his body again and stroked its head. "Chairman Meow."

"'Chairman Meow?'" Alec echoed and Magnus nodded happily not looking up. "Well, I just hope that Chairman doesn't steal all of your attention from me." He chuckled.

"He could never," Magnus said though he still wasn't looking up. "I love you too much."

"Yes well," Isabelle cut in and stepped forward to take the cat from Magnus. He scowled and pouted at her but said nothing. "I'll just take Chairman Meow then so that you can spend time with Alec. Come on Jace." She began walking back to the house with Jace following. When they were inside the two looked back outside to see that Magnus and Alec were now walking hand in hand to the picnic Magnus had set up. "They're so cute together."

"Yeah, I'm glad they found each other," Jace said. "Alec has never been as happy as he is when he's with Mags."

"Very true," Isabelle chuckled. The cat in her arms she noticed was beginning to fall asleep. "I wish I could have what they have."

"You're 16," Jace pointed out with a scoff. "Just wait."

"I suppose you're right," Isabelle sighed and looked down at Chairman Meow. She then looked around curiously. "Is there a bed or a crate or something that I can put him in?"

"Uh yeah," Jace started leading her upstairs. He entered one of the spare rooms on the third floor and Isabelle saw that it was filled with cat essentials. "In here." Isabelle set the kitten down on a small bed, he fidgeted but stayed asleep. They left the room quietly closing the door behind them. The two ended up walking to the living room area of their floor and on the way there Jace seemed almost hesitant to speak. "Hey Iz, I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"Yeah?"

"You know the bonfire the other day?" He wondered and before he could speak again it was already dawning on Isabelle what he was about to ask. "I was wondering about your friend, Cassie."

Isabelle did her best to hide her grin but was barely succeeding. "What about her?"

"Well, I haven't exactly heard you mention her or have seen her around since then."

"Is Jace Herondale crushing on someone?" Isabelle let her smirk break through as they reached the couches and sat down. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Not at all," He said. "I was just curious."

"You are never 'just curious'." Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill it, Jace, you can't keep anything from me."

"Okay," Jace waved his hands exasperatedly. "So maybe I'm a little interested. She was cute, sue me."

"You couldn't even see her face."

"She was funny and had a fantastic personality." He responded with an almost mocking tone. "Guys don't always only focus on a girl's looks."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him. "That's true for most all guys but you." She leaned back on the couch wondering what exactly Clary did that made Jace interested in her. Or if she didn't do anything and Jace legitimately liked her. That was a strange thought but she figured it was probably the former, with Jace it was hardly the latter. "I could give you her number if you'd like."

"Really?" Jace's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No!" Isabelle exclaimed laughing and Jace rolled his eyes. "Leave my friend alone, she's one of the few people I don't actually hate. I will not have you ruining her."

"Fine," Jace sighed giving up and Isabelle let out a sigh of relief. The sigh was immediately taken back when he spoke again. "When's the last time you spoke with Clary?"

Isabelle glanced up nervously at Jace. "I don't know, recently." She was going to try to lie as little as possible. Jace just nodded. "You still haven't told Alec, right?"

"Right," Jace stated. "How long are you two going to keep your friendship a secret?"

"I doubt for much longer," Isabelle said thinking.

"I still don't trust her."

"I know."

"But," He continued immediately and Isabelle looked up startled that he was evening continuing, more so that it was with a 'but'. "I won't fight and argue with her all the time if it'll make you happy." Isabelle smiled widely. Jace loved her so much he was willing to not show his hatred for her friend. Perhaps Alec would be the same way.

 **Hey, dragons! I hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review and I'll try to update soon!**


	11. Truth Be Told

CLARY'S POV

 _Iris: You should've seen what Magnus set up for him though. It was honestly amazing.  
And then when Alec pulled out the cat... It was all just perfect. That's all I can say._

Clary chuckled down at the text message from Isabelle. She was telling her about Magnus and Alec's seven month anniversary surprises that day. From what she had heard it sounded really sweet. Clary sent back a quick reply to Isabelle before looking up from her phone. She was sitting at Java Jones waiting for Simon, he said they would talk Monday after school and it was now Monday after school.

She stared down at her feet for a moment. She was wearing the shoes that Isabelle had given her after the bonfire. Clary took a sip from her drink as her eyes drifted around the room. She spotted many people she knew from school, most were just faces she recognized but she knew a few names too. She had just finished completely looking around when the bell in the door rang indicating that someone had entered. Clary looked back over to spot Simon. His gaze immediately fell on Clary since she was sitting in 'their' booth, it was where they always sat.

Simon smiled at her from across the cafe before making his way over. When he got there he sat down across from her and set his hands on the table. Clary attempted a smile but was freaking out on the inside. She had decided she would tell him the truth.

"So is everything alright?" Simon asked. "Usually you don't say that something's important if it's not _really_ important. What's going on?"

Clary let her smile drop and Simon's dropped too the moment hers did. His expression became concerned as Clary sighed before starting. "I've been keeping something from you..." She said and Simon cocked his head. "I've been lying to all of you guys but now I just really need someone to talk to and you're my best friend, you're really the only person I could ever consider talking to."

"Clary," Simon said cautiously. "Just tell me. What is it?"

"I'm friends with Isabelle Lightwood," Clary spoke slowly and Simon's eyes widened a fraction. "And by that I mean I befriended her _before_ Jon came up with Mission Sunglasses. We talk all the time and I've actually found that she's pretty nice. Please don't be mad."

"When?" Simon questioned. His anger was clearly being cast over by his confusion and surprise.

"After Sebastion humiliated me when I broke up with him," She admitted and Simon's mouth gaped slightly. "She comforted me when I ran off crying. After Jon came up with Mission Sunglasses I didn't really know what to say because I already was friends with her."

"So you're friends with a devil..." Simon clarified to himself. "I can hardly believe it but... I guess thank you for telling me. I see why you needed someone to talk to about that."

"That's not what I needed to talk to you about," Clary suddenly said and Simon's eyes grew even wider with fear of what could possibly come next. "There's something else and it has to do with the devils but I can't tell Izzy about it. I don't even think I should be telling you about it because I don't know how I even really feel."

"Clary it's okay. Just tell me."

Clary worried her lip until she began to taste blood. "The devils had a bonfire party at the Lightwood Manor Saturday night." She could tell Simon was confused by what this piece of information had to do with anything. "Isabelle invited me over forgetting about it but I ended up staying for it because it was themed. Neon Masquerade. So Isabelle gave me an alias; Cassie Morris. I went to the bonfire and I talked with devils and I partied." She paused and fiddled with her own hands. "I kissed Jace... as Cassie."

"WHAT?" Simon exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't exactly a kiss," Clary continued immediately. "It was more of just brushing my lips against his but Simon you don't understand. God, I don't even understand. All I know is that throughout the night I began to realize that the golden idiot had taken a liking to Cassie and I couldn't get it out of my mind that _I_ was Cassie and no one knew that. So I just..." Clary waved her hands a bit to finish the sentence. Simon ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

"That's not so bad." Clary could tell from his expression and the pitch of Simon's voice that he was trying and failing to convince himself of this. "I mean it's not like you had sex with him or anything. It's not like you are completely betraying your entire school and family..." He glanced up at Clary. "Or anything."

Clary sighed. "Si, I feel like crap right now. This whole situation is completely messed up because I think... I think I actually liked it." Clary hadn't thought it possible but Simon's face fell with dismay even more. "I've always hated Jace which is why I don't understand how I could have possibly felt anything. Anything other than pure disgust of course. But I didn't. I felt the exact opposite and now I just want to crawl in a hole and die."

Simon simply stared at Clary disbelieving. He pursed his lips and looked away from her as he rapped his fingers against the table. He let out a long sigh and turned back to her. "You like Jace." It was more of a statement but Clary knew it was meant to be a question.

"I don't know." She was angry at herself for not knowing. "That's why I needed to talk to you. I'm so confused Simon and I can't very well tell Isabelle about this. I mean if there was no Mission Sunglasses I think I would've been able to get over this easily but now I have to try and get him to like me enough to invite me to Alicante's homecoming."

Simon appeared deep in thought for a moment as he contemplated the situation. "If you tell Isabelle she'll think that you're only pretending friends with her because of Mission Sunglasses. If you say something to Jon he'll go balistic. But if you continue on with the prank then you'll develop feelings further for Jace and you'll be betraying Isabelle." Simon weighed out all of Clary's options and the outcomes for her. She just sat there in silence as he shrugged. "No matter what you're fucked."

Clary dropped her head onto the table with a loud groan. "Si what am I going to do?" She mumbled and she felt Simon put his hand over one of her own comfortingly.

"I don't know Clare-bear," He sighed. "But I'll help you. I'm not exactly happy that you befriended a Lightwood _and_ hid it from me for so long, but I will always help you." Clary looked up at Simon and he squeazed her hand. "Through thick and thin."

She returned his soft smile, grateful to have such a great best friend. "Through thick and thin."

There was a short moment of silence as Simon drew his hand back and Clary sat back up. Then Simon spoke again. "You realize that if Luke ever finds out about this he's going to kill you, right?"

Clary had not thought about that but of course Simon was right. Being one of the track coaches, one of her teachers, and her mom's best friend, Luke knew all the ins and outs of the rivalry between Idris and Alicante. He hated them too and even often went head to head with one of the coaches at Alicante, Hodge. If Luke or either of Clary's parents found out about any of this then she had no doubt that shit would hit the fan.

"So I guess we just won't be telling him," Clary said and Simon looked like he didn't believe that would be possible. Clary didn't really believe it would be possible either.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Isabelle had only just woken up on Tuesday morning when her phone started ringing. She groaned getting out of bed and couldn't think of who could possibly be calling her at this hour. She blindly answered the call, her voice hoarse from sleep and her eyelids still heavy.

"Hello?"

"Izzy! Hey!" Clary. Why on earth was she calling Isabelle right now? "So I have to go somewhere with my mom this afternoon so my parents let me take the day off of school. Jon still has to go though because it doesn't concern him so I'm going to be really bored all day and I was wondering if I could visit you during your lunch."

Isabelle barely registered half of what the girl said she was speaking so fast. "Why do you never go to school?" She questioned. Clary was always missing.

"My dad is good friends with the principal and I've always gotten straight A's. That's not answering my question though."

Isabelle sighed. "I guess, just make sure you wear sunglasses and a hoodie so you're not recognized."

"I am _way_ ahead you." Isabelle heard Clary say over the sound of her doing something. She didn't know what she was doing but it was almost like she was packing. "I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"See you later, oh wait-" Isabelle had just remembered something when the line went dead. She sighed looking down at her phone. "-Don't forget that Jace sits with me at lunch..." She shook her head as she set down her phone and began to get dressed. It took her a surprising half hour to get ready and Isabelle was downstairs in no time. When she got down there she was a little surprised to only see Alec sitting at the table.

Isabelle sat down across from her brother and one of the maids came rushing out immediately with a plate of waffles. She set it down in front of Isabelle and then scurried off before Isabelle could even thank her. She shrugged turning to Alec.

"Where's Jace?" She wondered and Alec gave her a look that told her all she needed to know. He still answered aloud though.

"He got a call from his father late last night telling him to come home. So he woke me to tell me and then left." Alec stabbed solemnly at his waffles with his fork and Isabelle suddenly didn't feel very hungry. Jace was never abused but when he was at home it was like he was a different person, he was cold and distant and not Jace. Most of the things he owned the Lightwoods had given to him as presents, he refused half of what they tried to give him so they eventually settled on just getting him a lot of birthday and Christmas gifts. Jace didn't like it but it was what happened.

"He'll be at school?" She wondered and Alec shrugged not looking up at her.

"Probably, he doesn't like to skip but if his dad wants him to well." He pursed his lips a moment. "He doesn't really have a choice, does he?"

Isabelle could only nod. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence which didn't last very long seeing as Isabelle had lost her appetite. Soon they were headed out the door and to school. By the time they got there it had completely slipped Isabelle's mind that Clary would later be visiting her during lunch. She entered Alicante High with her brother and on the way she noticed the scouts sitting upon the roof. She wondered if they would be rotating or if that group would have to miss a full day of classes. The entire thing seemed a little ridiculous to her but it wasn't her place to say anything, she had seldom gotten involved in the pranks unless it was helping setting them up.

When Isabelle was in the school she was almost immediately flocked by her 'friends'. She greeted them and smiled as they talked mindlessly about whatever. When she reached her first period class some of the girls split off to get to their own classes while others followed Isabelle in.

"So I'm thinking red," Kaelie was saying. "Or maybe a light blue. What do you think Izzy?"

"About what?" Isabelle asked as she took her seat. She hadn't been listening to anything they were talking about.

Kaelie rolled her eyes but smiled. "About my homecoming dress of course. What color do you think would go best with Jace's eyes?"

"Why does that matter?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you two are going together."

Kaelie waved a dismissive hand and seemed oddly unfazed by the statement. "It's just a matter of time. Trust me, we'll be going together."

"If you say so..." Isabelle breathed and turned back to her own desk. Kaelie continued talking with the other girls as Izzy pulled out her phone and began looking through social media.

On Instagram she came across a post of Clary's that was of many different paintings. The last picture was of an older looking Clary -who she guessed was her mother- holding up another canvas. The caption said, 'Can't wait for the gallery today! Super proud of my mom for getting so much of her artwork in!' Isabelle smiled down at the post, she assumed that this was what Clary was doing later today and why she got to take the day off from school. It was clear from how impressive the paintings were that Clary got her talent from her mother. Of course, Isabelle had never really seen any of Clary's artwork but everyone knew she was amazing. It was like how everyone knew that Jace was basically Isabelle and Alec's brother. You didn't have to see it with your own eyes to believe it.

The bell then rang and everyone out of their seats scrambled to sit. Isabelle put her phone away as the teacher stepped into class and their first lesson began. She was practically asleep before even 10 minutes went by.

 **Sorry for how long it's been since I've posted on any of my stories, my dragons. Legit I have been sooo busy. Like do y'all know how long it's been since I watched any tv? Neither do I. Anyway, hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review and I'll update something soon.**


	12. Kissing in the Rain

CLARY'S POV

Clary pulled on her green sneakers. She pushed her hair into a hat and grabbed her oversized sunglasses as she was leaving the house. Earlier she had actually put on some makeup so that even though the top half of her face was hidden the bottom half would be less recognizable. Clary didn't have an exact reason for wanting to visit Isabelle at Alicante, she just did and so she was heading there now. Right before she closed the door she called out telling her mom she'd be back in about an hour. She was out the door and at Alicante in no time.

When Clary got to the school she went straight to the courtyard where the students ate. It only took her a minute or so to spot Isabelle sitting at a table and speaking with an exhausted-looking Jace.

 _Jace_.

Clary mentally slapped herself for forgetting he would be there. She worried her lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and making her way over there. Clary plopped down on the bench beside Isabelle making the girl jump slightly from her sudden arrival. It seemed to even take her a moment before she realized who Clary was.

"Ugh, I got no sleep at all last night." Clary didn't even bother with greeting the girl. She just slumped down against her shoulder. Through her sunglasses she noted Jace's confused expression, he didn't realize who she was either.

Isabelle chuckled. "Well hello to you too, Cassie." At the name, Jace's face suddenly lit up with recognition. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Clary sat up straight. "Because I was so hyped for today. I don't think my mom got any sleep either." Clary turned with a sigh and her gaze landed on Jace. "Herondale didn't see you there."

Instead of greeting her Jace narrowed his eyes. "This is the second time I've met you and I haven't seen your face."

"Does that bother you?" Clary questioned a sly smile growing on her face. She felt a certain sort of pride in knowing that she could bug Jace so much.

"Actually yes," He responded to her surprise. She had been expecting him to deny it. "It does bother me, very much so. So how about you take off the oversized sunglasses, C?"

Clary reached up to her face as though she were going for the glasses. Instead, she brought her hand back to scratch her neck. She leaned her chin in her hands as her elbows rested on the table. "How about... no." Her grin grew devilishly as Jace leveled his gaze at her. He was unable to get a word out though since Isabelle spoke next.

"So, Cassie," She said. "Homecoming's coming up in just over a month. Any idea what you're going to wear?" Clary was taken aback. Was Isabelle really asking her about homecoming? As in Alicante's homecoming? It was unheard of and definitely unexpected. Clary hardly knew how to respond.

"Umm," She stuttered trying to come up with a response. Clary had looked over at Isabelle but now glanced back at Jace, his expression was almost incomprehensible. "I don't know. Haven't really thought about it." She gave Izzy a questioning look who in turn only shrugged.

"Well seeing as neither of us has a date we should go together, it'll be fun." All Clary could do was blink. This wasn't the mission. The mission was to go with _Jace_ , but Clary knew Jon would be perfectly fine with this too, happier probably. Clary was not fine with it though. It made her stomach drop and she could suddenly hear her heart in her stomach. What was wrong with her?

"I thought Magnus, Alec, you, and I were going to go in a group like always?" Jace said but clearly, he didn't seem upset about Izzy inviting 'Cassie' along, he was almost intrigued.

Isabelle twirled a piece of her hair. "Well according to Kaelie you have a date this year..." She smirked over at Jace who looked confused for a split second before rolling his eyes with a groan.

"Will I never get her to stop liking me?" He wondered. "It's getting annoying and honestly a little pathetic."

"Well nevertheless," Isabelle continued. "Kaelie wants to know what goes better with your eyes? Red or light blue?" Isabelle laughed a little as Jace rolled his eyes again.

"Light blue," Clary answered the question without really meaning to. She was stealing a chip off of Isabelle's plate when she noticed both Jace and Isabelle now staring at her. Clary simply shrugged though she could feel her ears go red. "Gold is better with blue than red, everybody knows that. Though a dark blue verging on purple does tend to suit better than light. It's on the color wheel, that's just how it works."

"Color fanatic," Isabelle whispered in Clary's ear and she rolled her eyes with a laugh. When she looked back at Jace though she noticed him still watching her. Her green eyes locked with his golden ones and for a moment it felt like gold was the only color that existed.

Clary cleared her throat as she broke her gaze from Jace. She suddenly found his dhole given nickname ironic considering that she was wearing sunglasses and still seemed to have trouble looking at him. Clary opened her mouth to speak when Jace's phone suddenly went off. Except it wasn't a phone, it was a walkie-talkie.

" _A clan of dholes has been spotted by the east door."_ A voice spoke through as Jace raised it up. His eyebrows shut up as he looked over to Isabelle. _"I repeat, a clan of dholes has been spotted. We are calling in the devils to prepare now."_

Jace raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth and pressed a button. "This is Major Gold. I'll be up on the roof in a minute."

 _"Roger."_

Jace stood up and began walking. After just a moment though he glanced back over his shoulder and Isabelle and Clary who were still seated. "Are you two coming or what?" He questioned before turning back around and jogging inside. Isabelle only shrugged before grabbing Clary's arm and dragging her after Jace. The two girls followed him through a maze of hallways and up several flights of stairs before bursting through a door that opened up to the roof. Clouds had covered the sun since the time they had been inside and Clary thought it might rain.

The three walked over to the edge where Clary saw many devils perched, there were buckets next to each of them. They acknowledged the group's presence and didn't even question who Clary was as they looked out to find the people that had been spotted. Clary hoped that Jon had followed her instructions. If he did she was curious to see what the outcome would be. Jace would not be happy, that much she knew.

"Where are they?" Jace questioned when they didn't see anyone. One of the devils handed him a pair of binoculars and pointed out to some trees. Jace looked through them for a moment before handing them over to Isabelle. "How many do you think there are?"

"I'd say about seven," one answered.

"There were a couple that had large bags," said another.

Jace nodded. "Good, they won't know what hit them." He handed back the binoculars as he walked over to a group of buckets that were clustered away from the edge. Jace picked one up and began walking back over. "Well, Cassie, it appears that you get to witness your first battle between Idris and Alicante." He looked over at her with a smile. "I think you'll find that this war is very serious."

Clary walked up next to him, she was hardly aware of the fact that the wind was beginning to pull her hair out of her hat. "I sincerely doubt that." She glanced at him. "But we'll see."

Before she could turn away Jace's hand was pulling at a strand of her hair. She didn't realize what he was doing until the red was caught between his fingers. Her breath caught at how close even his hand was to her face. "You have red hair?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Clary stepped back from him and anxiously tightened her cap on her head. "Dyed red," She answered quickly. Jace stared at her questioningly for a moment before nodding and turning away. Clary let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Isabelle came up to her.

"Nice cover," She whispered. "That was a close one."

"You're telling me," Clary responded and the two walked back over to the edge. They looked over just as the dholes decided to bolt from their hiding spot and run towards the school.

Clary could hear doors opening below them and the entire group skidded to a stop right in the perfect spot for the devils to pour the glitter and sand on them. Clary watched with fear as they looked around at each other wondering what to do next. She recognized all of the people that were below them but Clary's eyes narrowed as she realized that this was not the normal prank group. Jonathon was nowhere to be seen, neither was Jordan or Meliorn.

That's when the seven dholes simultaneously pulled out umbrellas that had been hidden under jackets they were wearing. The devils on the roof were already pouring before they saw that they were prepared. The glitter and sand rolled over the umbrellas harmlessly and immediately after the buckets were poured the devils on the ground came rushing out towards the group with anger. The moment the two groups clashed a whistle was blown from somewhere not too far away and about a dozen more dholes came rushing out of the bushes with ropes. They bound the legs and wrists of each devil easily since they now outnumbered them two to one. Once they were all helpless on the ground buckets of paint were poured over each one of them before they all retreated.

Clary had to stop herself from smiling as she spotted her brother now in the group. He was walking instead of jogging like the others and he turned around after a little. He looked up to the roof and caught Jace's eyes. Jon raised his hands as if to say _what are you going to do about it?_ before he turned back around and jogged after the others.

Jace kicked over a bucket still full of glitter and sand before he gestured angrily towards the people tied up below them. "Go untie them!" He instructed with ferocity. Clary had to admit he looked a little scary right now. Jace ran both his hands through his hair as the devils rushed off the roof.

"Jace-" Isabelle started but he cut her off.

"How the hell did they know what we were planning?!" He demanded, his voice so loud a flock of birds flew from a tree nearby. He shook his head, his mouth pulled into a tight line. "We have to reevaluate each and every one of the devils that's part of the pranking committee. There is going to be an extensive search because I will _not_ stand for this."

"I'll get Alec, he's in study hall so his current class doesn't really matter," Isabelle stated before turning and leaving the roof. Clary made to follow after her but paused. She glanced back at Jace who was still standing at the edge of the roof, his posture was rigid and his hands were balled into fists. She turned back, a soft rolling thunder sounded overhead causing Clary to look up. It was definitely going to rain.

"That was one hell of a first battle to witness," Clary spoke clearly startling Jace. He glanced back over his shoulder barely at her. She walked slowly back over to where he was.

"I thought you followed Izzy out." Was all he said and Clary shrugged.

"You looked like you were distressed," She said reaching where he stood. "I've heard it's not good to leave those distressed alone on the edge of a tall building."

Jace looked down over the edge. "It's not that tall."

Clary almost smiled. "Tall enough." He looked up at her with a curious glint in his eye. He was no longer frowning as he had been a moment ago but somehow almost seemed glad. She looked away from him out at the people being untied. "What are you guys going to do to retaliate?"

Jace sighed his frown returning. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure Idris is going to pull something else again before we can so right now I'm just worried about that. Things are complicated, this sort of stuff has never really happened before. It's like all rules are out the window."

"Were there any rules in the first place?"

"A few," said he. "They were unspoken ones but they were there. You can't harm somebody, for one. No telling any teachers or persons of higher authority that could get someone expelled or suspended. And the pranks alternate, you can't just keep throwing out prank after prank, you have to wait for the other school to retaliate first or else it's not fair."

"I wouldn't have imagined you guys being fair in a 'war.'" Clary made a point of using air quotes. Jace glanced sideways at her and rolled his eyes. "But those seem like pretty reasonable rules." And they were. In fact, Clary knew about these unspoken rules, everybody did. She couldn't tell Jace she knew though for obvious reasons.

"That's not all," Jace suddenly continued and Clary raised an eyebrow. What was she forgetting? "The most important rule is to hate thine enemy. If anyone is found to be conspiring with a dhole they are immediately put as an outcast." Clary didn't know how to respond to that for it was suddenly getting difficult to swallow. Jace had a stony gaze as he stared forward. "Though clearly, some things are changing."

Clary raised her eyebrows at Jace but he said nothing else. She returned her gaze down to see that most people were now untied, they were still covered in paint though. She almost felt bad for telling Jon about their plan now. Sure, she was all for Idris winning the war but Jace seemed so angry and she did suppose it was almost like cheating. They were playing dirty and that was not what she wanted Idris to be known as. They fought clean, always.

"I..." Clary started but faltered. "I could help you guys." Jace turned questioningly to her but before he could speak she continued. "What would you say if I could find out Idris' plans for their next prank?"

Jace's eyes widened. "Are you being serious?" Clary nodded and he smiled widely. "That would be incredible! But how?"

Clary shrugged. "I may be new but I know some people."

Jace pulled Clary into a tight hug. "By the Angel, I could kiss you right now!" When Jace let go of her he cleared his throat clearly not having thought out his words before he said them. "I mean- I, umm-"

Clary could almost laugh. She had never seen Jace flustered before and it was quite a site. "You can kiss me if you want."

He froze. Jace looked back over at her with a raised eyebrow seemingly not having expected for that to be his response. Clary had even surprised herself, she spoke without fully thinking it through. Jace still didn't know who she was though. Her sunglasses took up half her face and she had lied about her hair being dyed. Clary wasn't stopping herself from making a complete mess of her own life. So even when Jace leaned in to kiss her she didn't back away. She kissed him back, his mouth warm against hers and every thought of Mission Sunglasses being completely forgotten. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into him as her own arms were locked around his neck. She found the two inches in her sneakers helped with the height difference as they stood on the roof kissing.

And then it started to rain.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

After school, Isabelle caught up with Jace as he made his way out to the parking lot. There was a track meet today but Jace had to go home instead of staying to support Izzy. She walked alongside him as they went.

"Hey, where did Cassie go after the roof?" She asked. Clary hadn't been with Jace when she had come back up with Alec and now wasn't answering any of her messages.

Jace scratched his neck. "I don't know, she left right after you did."

Isabelle eyed him suspiciously. "Really? Because she isn't answering any of my texts." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Jace just shrugged. "Maybe her phone died or broke or got taken away. I don't know."

"Jace I swear to-"

"I didn't do anything," he cut her off. "It started raining and Cassie just left, that's it, I swear." He gave her a sideways glance that made Isabelle think there was more to the story but she decided to leave it be. For now at least.

"Fine," said she. "I have to go, I'll see you late Jace."

"Bye Iz," Jace responded still heading off to his car. Once she was a little ways away Isabelle turned around and watched Jace for a moment. He paused when he reached his car and she almost thought she saw him smile, a real, pure smile before he opened the door and got in.

 **Hey, my dragons! I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll try to update soon though if you also read my story Design you know I'm going through a lot right now. Love y'all!**


	13. Threats to Gold

CLARY'S POV

The next track meet was the next time Clary saw Isabelle or any of the others. She was awfully nervous to see Jace as herself, she felt that when she was Cassie it was so easy to be her true self with him. Was she being her true self though? She was literally pretending to be a different person. At this point she couldn't tell what was real, she was always confused.

Simon came up to her as she tied her shoe. They were currently at Alicante High. The territory had become far too familiar to her.

"How're things going with..." He looked around warily. "You know."

"The real fake Mission Sunglasses?" She inquired and Simon nodded. "Oh great, you know, just fantastic. Absolutely wonderful. Other than the fact that, oh I don't know, I'M DYING." Clary whisper yelled at Simon and he grimaced.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I know this whole thing has become way out of hand."

"You think?"

"When was the last time you talked with him... or her?"

Clary ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "You know how I went to that art show with my mom two days ago on Tuesday?" Simon nodded again. "Well, it was right before that. I went to Alicante during Izzy's lunch wearing a hoodie and sunglasses and Jace was there and... well..."

"Well?" Simon demanded looking on the edge of his seat. "Well what? Clary, what did you do?"

"I..." She fiddled with her fingers as she looked back down at her shoes and stuttered. "I... I may have... kissed him." Silence. "And this time I mean _actually_ kissed him. On the roof of the school after Jon messed up their plan to intersect our next prank."

Clary looked up at Simon in curiosity after he continued to be silent. His mouth was gaping and his eyes were bugging from his head. He looked as though at any moment he may pass out.

"You- you- you- you WHAT?" When he finally spoke Clary jumped back a little at his outburst. "CLARY? I mean did he know it was you? Was it him that initiated it or the other way around? What happened? How did you- I mean you just? Clary!"

"I know, I know." Clary put up her hands defensively. "I messed up big time but Si I-"

Clary was suddenly cut off when none other than Jace Herondale came up to her. He wore his usual glare that he had whenever he was around the dholes. "I need to speak with you." He whispered in her ear before continuing walking. His voice had been low and serious which made Clary suspect that he didn't know she was Cassie still.

Simon raised an eyebrow at Clary and she could only shrug. She turned away from her best friend and followed after Jace who hadn't slowed down even a little to allow her to catch up. He walked around a large shed and stopped with his hands crossed over his chest. He leaned against the wall of the shed and waited a moment until Clary was there too.

"What do you want?" Clary inquired though her heart was beating out of her chest.

"I want to discuss Isabelle with you." He stated simply and Clary raised her eyebrows as her heartbeat slowed a fraction.

"Izzy? What about her?"

"She's a good person," Jace said. "And she's like a sister to me. There are very few people she considers a real friend and somehow you've managed to make your way onto that list." Clary had to restrain a smile at that. "I don't like you, but for my sister, I will try to be nice to you. It would be appreciated if you could be, perhaps, not so irritable all the time. Do we have a deal?"

Clary couldn't stop herself from smiling now, half from joy and half from the irony in Jace's statement. "A deal of what? That we make nice for the sake of Isabelle?"

He nodded once. "Exactly."

Clary shrugged. "Deal, but how about instead of that we do this: wipe the slate clean." Jace cocked an eyebrow and even Clary was surprised by her own confidence currently. Cassie was rubbing off on her. "You don't know me and I don't know you but I have a feeling that if we got to know each other as actual people instead of rivals from other schools our hatred may not run so deep. How about that?"

Jace seemed to consider her statement. His eyelashes cast shadows over his cheekbones and his jaw was gritted defining his jawline. For a moment Clary wanted nothing more than to tell him that she was Cassie, but she had no idea how he would react to that and wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Deal." He said after a long moment and Clary let out a breath of relief.

Clary smiled softly. "Perfect." She said before turning away from Jace and strolling back out to the track.

* * *

JACE'S POV

Jace stood there for a moment after Clary left. He was curious as to the deal he had just struck with her. Did this mean they were friends? Or perhaps it was just that they didn't hate each other anymore. Whatever the case, Isabelle would be happy to hear about this. Jace began to walk back out to the track when a voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

"Well, well, well." He turned to find Sebastian Verlac. Jace rolled his eyes in disdain. "If it isn't Jace Herondale." Was that weed he smelled?

"Well, well, well," Jace mocked. "What do you want Verlac?"

Seb shrugged. "I saw you were just speaking with Clary. What's that all about?"

"What's it to you?" Jace snapped back. He didn't know why but there was something about this guy that made him uncomfortable, he wasn't just a dhole, he was an asshole all around. "You broke up with her, why do you care who she's talking to?"

"Getting defensive, are we now?" Seb crossed his arms over his chest. "What, are you guys friends now? _More_ than friends, perhaps?"

"What?!" Jace was taken aback by the claim. "No, not even close."

Sebastian's smirk only grew. "Then stay away from her. Got it?"

"You didn't answer my question," Jace said as Sebastian started to turn around. "Why do you care?"

"Why do you?" He questioned back. Jace stayed quiet and so after a moment Seb spoke again. "This is the only time I'm telling you; stay away from her. Or else." With that, he left and Jace stood there more confused than he had been before. What the hell just happened?

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"Hey Clare," Isabelle appeared at the red head's side after all the events were over and everyone was leaving.

"Oh hey Iz." She greeted. "Nice job placing first today. You did really well."

"Thanks, so did you. Honestly, that race was really close."

Clary shrugged. "Yeah but you were still faster."

"You know it's kind of strange," Isabelle said as the girls began to walk side by side off the track. "Just a week or so ago we would've been hating on and making fun of each other, now we're complimenting each other and actually getting along."

Clary laughed. "Very true. I guess some things have changed recently."

Now it was Isabelle's turn to laugh. "Some things? More like everything."

"Yeah..." Clary said and then she seemed to remember something. "Oh you know what, Jace actually pulled me aside to talk to me before the meet."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about him actually," Isabelle said thinking about the day that Clary had visited her school. "When you came to Alicante High and I left the roof to find Alec, what happened between you and Jace?"

Clary noticeably tensed but then tried to relax and just shrugged. "Nothing, I just told him that I would try to help you guys out in intercepting one of Idris' pranks."

 _That makes so much sense as to why Jace was acting weird,_ Isabelle thought. _Clary promised him that so he was all hyped about it._

"Oh okay," Isabelle said and Clary seemed to release a breath. "I was just wondering because he had been acting kind of strangely after you left."

"Strangely... how?" Clary paused turning to Izzy with narrowed eyes.

"Strangely... happy, I guess." She shrugged and Clary half smiled like she was holding back a big one. She nodded her head and started walking again. "Anyway, what did Jace want to talk to you about earlier?"

"He said-" Clary started but was cut off when her nerd friend, Simon, showed up.

"Clary I-" When he saw Isabelle his eyes widened and he made a strange groaning noise in the back of his throat that sounded like he was choking. Isabelle raised an eyebrow and Clary smiled awkwardly.

"Heh, Simon you know Isabelle Lightwood." She said and Izzy held out her hand. Simon stared at the outstretched hand uncomfortably.

"Yes, I believe we have met once or twice." His voice was so monotone that Isabelle almost laughed. She wondered if Clary had told him they were friends because clearly, he didn't seem surprised that they were talking. "Anyway, Clary I needed to talk to you."

"About?" She wondered and Simon eyed Isabelle but continued.

"Sebastian," Clary raised her eyebrows and even Isabelle was curious now. "He's been making some bad decisions lately and Jon is growing a little concerned."

"Well what do you expect me to do about that?" Clary questioned.

"I don't know, more than anything I was just sort of warning you. He's been a little crazy ever since you broke up with him." Simon looked just as concerned as Isabelle felt. Clary glanced sideways at her for a moment before looking back at Simon with a sigh.

"Okay, thanks, Si," Clary said. "I only have one class with him so I'm not too concerned. Plus Maia and Jordan and half the football team are always right by my side."

"And me!" Simon added and Clary laughed.

"Yes Simon, I also have you to protect me." She looked over at Isabelle and slightly shook her head causing the devil to laugh silently.

It was then that Jace showed up at Izzy's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her before catching sight of Clary and Simon.

"Hey Clary," His voice sounded a little ridged but still surprised Isabelle with how polite his greeting was. "Simon."

The dhole boy shook his head with pursed lips. "Nope," said he, "can't do it. I cannot do it, not with this one. I just," He turned and began walking away. "I can't, not even an option. I'll see you tomorrow, Clary."

"What was that about?" Izzy inquired.

Clary chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, who knows, Simon's always been a little... Anway," She trailed off and cleared her throat. "Iz, what I was saying earlier is that Jace and I have come to a consensus."

Isabelle looked up at her brother figure. "Oh really? And what's that?"

"From now on," Jace continued in a bored tone. "We're going to play nice."

"Oh don't stop there, Sunglasses," Clary grinned and Jace gave her a strange look at the name she called him, even Isabelle was wondering about it. "Tell her the entire thing."

He sighed. "We're going to forget everything we've ever learned about each other basically," said he, "I have no opinion of her and she has no opinion of me. We are 'wiping the slate clean.'" Jace gave Clary a pointed look at the last part.

"That's great!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I'm so happy. Yay!" She grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her in so that she was hugging both her and Jace. Isabelle ignored the fact that both of her friends were standing rigidly not hugging her back and released them only after a full minute. "Now all I have to do is get Alec to accept you, that's going to be the hard part."

"I'm sure that Clary explaining her relationship with you to Jonathon is going to be even harder," Jace scoffed. Isabelle hadn't really thought about that and she supposed that Jon was stricter than Alec.

"Or your coach," That little tidbit also only just occurred to Isabelle. "Isn't Coach Graymark really close friends with your parents and complete enemies with our Couch Wayland? What are you going to say to him?"

"Oh I'm not," Clary stated. "Yeah, I've already decided I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep any affiliation I have with the Tasmanian Devils secret from Luke. He would not be happy if he found out about this. I would probably be grounded for a month."

"But if he's not your dad," Jace said. "Then does he even have the power to do that?"

"He's as much my dad as my real father is, so yes, yes he does." Before anyone could respond to that Clary's name was suddenly called from the parking lot. Everyone looked over to see her brother staring directly at the three of them with his hands crossed over his chest. "Shit." She whispered.

"Sorry Clare, I probably shouldn't have been talking to you so long when our brothers are around," Isabelle said sympathetically. "Text me later if you can."

Clary nodded and then walked off towards where her brother stood. Isabelle watched for a little as they spoke to one another and in the dark, she couldn't tell how angry Jon was. The two got into the car and sped off and by the sound of the doors slamming Isabelle guessed that Jon was pretty mad.

Neither Jace nor Isabelle said anything as the two began walking out towards where Izzy's car was parked. Alec and Magnus had left right after the meet so it was just the two of them. It was only when they were just about to the car that Jace said something.

"I ran into Sebastian earlier," He said. "He threatened me."

Isabelle's hand stopped at the door handle and she looked up. "What?"

"Yeah," Jace nodded casually. Far too casually for Izzy's comfort, she was concerned now and confused as to why Jace wasn't freaking out. Then again, he's Jace. "He gave me one of those 'or else' speeches where he didn't actually say or else what." Jace got into the car prompting Isabelle to actually open her door and do the same. "I think he was high."

"What did he threaten you about?" She questioned not fully registering that last statement.

"He told me to stay away from Clary," Jace actually sounded disbelieving about what he was reciting. "He actually told me to stay away from Morgenstern. That guy has gone off the rails. I mean he was always an idiot but this is just insane."

"Agreed," Isabelled muttered. She gripped her steering wheel hard as concern bumbled up in her stomach. She knew that Jace probably wasn't thinking much of this but something told her that he should be. Who knows what Sebastian Verlac is capable of.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Once Clary reached Jon's car her brother gave her the most ecstatic look. She knew that he wouldn't be mad about her talking to Isabelle and Jace but that wasn't why she was worried, it was precisely that he would be happy that she was worried. She was far too in over her head at this point and everything seemed to be getting worse.

"So?" He started. "What was that all about? You looked pretty friendly with Lightwood and Herondale over there. Got something you want to tell me?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm friends with them now, but I'm still not making any promises, Jon. Don't start thinking that having a few conversations is going to lead to Homecoming. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jonathon rolled his eyes back at her and walked around to the driver's side of his car. "I'm just happy that this is all going so well. I knew you could do this, Clare, I just knew it."

He opened his door the same time that Clary did and got in. Jonathon slammed his door as hard as he could making Clary jump. She hadn't even gotten into the car yet so she bent down and glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"Dramatic effect," He explained. "I want them to think I'm mad at you. Now hurry up and slam your door. Let's go." Clary huffed a sigh but got in the car and slammed her door. They drove off in silence with Jon happily humming along to the radio and Clary gazing out the window wondering what she was going to do next.

 **Hey, my dragons! I am so dearly sorry that it's been a while for all my stories. I seem to be making that excuse a lot, though, don't I. It's just that I have a lot of school work, but you don't need to be hearing my excuses over and over.**  
 **I hope y'all liked this chapter. Please leave a comment about what you thought, y'all always brighten my day. I'll try to update ASAP!**


	14. A Text is Worth a Thousand Words

CLARY'S POV

 _Clary: I need Jace's phone number._

Clary sent the text to Isabelle Saturday morning. It was fairly early and so she wasn't expecting a reply immediately. Needless to say, it was a bit of a shock when the girl answered in half a second.

 _Izzy: And why might I ask?_

 _Clary: Because of what I promised him the other week. I have intel on what Jon is planning next._

 _Izzy: Oh, okay. Sure it's -/-/-/-_

 _Clary: Thanks. Oh, and if he asks make sure you don't tell him it's actually me, tell him it's Cassie cause that's who I'm going to say I am._

 _Izzy: Actually I've been thinking about that. Now that you and Jace have agreed to get along we should just tell him that you're Cassie._

At that Clary's eyes widened. She began typing rapidly on her phone.

 _Clary: No! Do not do that! No way in hell are we telling him that I'm Cassie._

 _Izzy: Why not exactly?_

 _Clary: That I would prefer not to tell you over phone._

 _Izzy: Then it's a good thing it's Saturday. Meet me at Java Jones in 15.  
You don't have a choice in this. Do it._

Clary sighed but began to get dressed. When she got out to the kitchen she was met by her mom, Jocelyn. As Clary grabbed her shoes her mom looked over at her. She tied the laces of the green converses as the older woman began to talk.

"Where are you headed off to so early?" She wondered.

"I'm just off to meet a friend at Java Jones," Clary replied hoping her mom wouldn't ask who.

"Simon?" She guessed.

"No."

"Then Maia?"

"No again, actually." Clary cleared her throat as she stood and Jocelyn narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Then who?"

"You don't know her," Clary said scratching her neck. "She actually doesn't even go to Idris, she goes to a different school."

Before Jocelyn could even open her mouth to question her daughter further there was sudden heavy thumping on the stairs as Jonathon tripped all the way down. He swung himself around the banister and halted just in front of Clary. A wide smile was spread on his face.

"Isabelle? Are you going to see Isabelle? You're going to see Isabelle aren't you?" His smile widened despite Clary having yet to answer. "Or do you get to call her Izzy now?"

"Yes, Jon," said she, "I am going to see Isabelle. And yes," She muttered adding the last part. "I call her Izzy."

Jon clapped his hands together excitedly. "Oh fantastic, just wonderful. Well, I'd better not keep you any longer, now go out to see your friend." He began pushing Clary out the door leaving their very confused mother in the background. Just before she was outside though Jonathon froze. "Wait, is you-know-who also going to be there?"

"Jace?" Clary questioned in a low tone and Jon nodded. "No, he shouldn't be at least. It should just be me and Izzy."

Her brother seemed to think a moment. "Alright, well that's better than nothing I suppose. Good luck little sis."

Clary simply waved her hand back at her brother as she walked out to her car and drove off to Java Jones.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"You what?" The raven-haired girl questioned her red-headed friend. Clary sat with her hands clasped around a cup of coffee, a look a guilt set on her face. She had just confessed to Isabelle something she never imagined hearing from the girl. She had kissed Jace.

"I don't know how it just sort of happened," Clary said and Isabelle could already tell she was about to start rambling. "I felt so bad for him and then I mad him so happy and being that close just felt so nice that I wanted to be closer. And then it was like I wasn't even myself, it was Cassie. And we were suddenly kissing standing there on the roof. Then it started to pour and somehow that made it so much better because it was just that much more special. And I just-"

"Clary!" Isabelle set her hand on one of Clary's silencing the girl. "Stop."

"Sorry," She said. "Really, about everything I'm so sorry."

"Why?" She shrugged drawing her hand back.

"Because I..." Clary looked confused. "Because I kissed your brother, I kissed Jace. Are you not upset by this?"

"Not really, I mean obviously I'm going to have a very stern talking to with the boy but you're a big step up from any and every other girl he's ever kissed. I just don't want you to get hurt in all honesty."

"Thanks, Iz," Clary smiled seemingly relieved. "Still doesn't make my mission any easier though." She murmured the last part and Isabelle barely heard her.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, just scolding myself for kissing Jace." She said. "You may be fine with it but I'd rather not fall for the biggest player in both our schools combined."

"Well I'm going to him about you- or rather Cassie- and see what he's feeling. You realize you'll have to tell him who you are eventually, though, right?"

Clary looked down at her phone and shrugged. "Yeah but for now I think I'll stick with being Cassie. It's just easier that way. Now here, you wanna read over my shoulder what the dholes are planning?"

Isabelle grinned widely with a nod. She scooted her chair over next to Clary and watched as the girl began to text Jace.

* * *

JACE'S POV

"Alec, I need to talk to you on behalf of your little sister," Jace announced as he entered the boy's room. The place was pitch black and so Jace flung open the curtains causing for Alec to call out in distress. He shoved his face into his pillow and pulled the covers completely over his head. "Rise and shine bud, up and at 'em."

"Ehhhh," Alec groaned out.

"Ehh," Jace replied mocking him which only caused for Alec to groan louder and with more anger. "Don't be a lazy bum, it's already 7."

"7 at night?" The boy wondered and Jace cocked his eyebrow.

"No, 7 in the morning."

"And am I missing school?"

"Well... no, it's Saturday."

"Then why don't you," There was a short pause as Alec sat up slightly a flung one of his pillows at Jace's head. "GO AWAY!"

"Don't you want to know what's so important that I decided to wake you up so early though?" Jace sat in the chair at Alec's desk.

"Well when you put it that way," Alec said his voice still mumbled by his pillow. "No, I don't, I want sleep."

"Fine," Jace sighed dramatically and stood. "I guess I just won't tell you all about the new development in our relationship with the Morgensterns." At that Alec's head whipped up. Jace continued to walk towards the door. "I'll just leave then."

"Hold on, hold on," Alec protested and Jace stopped with a smile. "What 'relationship'? Since when have we had any sort of developing relationship with any of the Morgensterns?"

"You might want to prepare yourself for this."

"Jace..." Alec warned.

"Isabelle," The golden boy started. He had his hands clasped behind his back and stood facing Alec several feet away from his bed. "Has began a sort of... truce, if you will, with Clarissa."

"A truce?" Alec questioned sounding unbelieving.

"And before you get all riled up about this," Jace continued. "The two are friends now, good friends, in fact. Izzy made me promise not to tell you about this but I'm telling you now for her own benefit. Alec, it means everything to your sister that she has a real girl friend. Someone she can actually trust and talk to, and apparently, she found that in Clary." He sat down on Alec's bed after evaluating his brother's expression. Wide eyes were the only sign of any emotion. "I'm going to start over with her and I think that you should too."

"Why didn't Izzy tell me?" Alec wondered likely feeling hurt and betrayed.

"She was scared you would get mad. Heck, I didn't talk to her for three days after I found out, she probably couldn't imagine how you would react."

"Still," Alec shook his head. "We've always told each other everything." He scratched his temple a moment. "I guess I'll try to tolerate the girl for Izzy's sake, but no way in hell are we surrendering in the war."

"Of course not," Jace said. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," Alec played with the hem of his blanket clearly deep in thought.

In that moment of silence, Jace felt his phone buzz. He took it out of his pocket to see that he had received a message from a random number. He opened it up and read it.

 _?: You must unlearn what you have learned._

"Who texted you?" Alec asked looking over Jace's shoulder.

"I have no idea," He replied showing the message to the other boy. "And I'm a little confused right now."

 _?: Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering._

 _Jace: Who is this?_

 _?: In the end cowards are those who follow the dark side._

"Hold up," Jace said suddenly realizing what these weird messages were. They were quotes and he recognizes from exactly what movies.

 _Jace: Do or do not, there is no try._

 _?: Aw man you figured it out. Honestly didn't expect for you of all people to recognize Yoda quotes, nice job._

 _Jace: Thanks but you didn't answer my question. Who are you?_

 _?: I'll give you two guesses._

"Who do we know that is a Star Wars geek?" Alec pondered. "Other than you, of course." Jace elbowed him in the stomach but he only just laughed.

"I honestly don't know who this could be," Jace said leaning back against the wall next to Alec's bed.

"Well, whose phone number do you not have?" Alec asked leaning next to Jace.

"A lot of people's," Jace answered. "I may be popular but I don't really give out my number to just anyone." Just then his phone went off again.

 _?: Whoops, it appears we are out of time. Better luck next time on Guess That Phone Number._

 _Jace: No fair, you gave me like two seconds._

 _?: Well I thought it was pretty obvious but I guess I didn't take into account that you're you.  
Jace, it's Cassie._

"Cassie?" Alec sounded just as surprised as Jace was. "Isabelle's friend that came to the bonfire that one time? How'd she get your number?"

"Izzy, I presume," Jace said and he couldn't help the fact that the moment he read her name his heart skipped a beat. He felt weird when he was around her like he could actually be himself.

"Huh, I wonder why she's texting you," He waved at the phone. "Respond."

"I don't know what to say!" Jace exclaimed and Alec looked taken aback.

"Really? You, Jace Herondale, don't know how to respond?" He breathed in sharply. "That's a new one." Alec took Jace's phone from him and started typing himself.

 _Jace: Cassie...?_

 _C: Don't be an idiot now.  
_

 _Jace: I was just kidding. I could never forget you.  
So what's up?_

"Why are you so good at flirting?" Jace asked Alec. "You've never been good at flirting. Is there a glitch in the matrix?"

Alec shrugged. "I'm good with people I don't actually have feelings for but I get really nervous even around Magnus because he actually means something to me. I guess you're the same way." He murmured the last part and Jace furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just pointing out how you seem to actually care about this girl."

"Do not!" Jace protested. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

Alec laughed. "Clearly." Before Jace could respond, though, Cassie responded.

 _C: I have that intel I promised you the last time we talked._

 _Jace: Maybe we could meet up for coffee and talk about it._

"Alec!" Jace exclaimed after reading the proposal he had sent without his permission.

"Shut up," Alec said looking back down at the phone.

 _C: Actually I can't. I'm going to be out of town for a little while._

 _Jace: Too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing you._

 _C: Me too, I had fun the last time we talked.  
_

Alec slowly turned his head to Jace with narrowed eyes. "What happened last time, Jace?"

"Oh you know," Jace scratched his head. "Just the usual. Was up on the roof watching the prank fail, talked for a little, kissed her, then it started to rain and I went back in to talk with you and Izzy."

"Wait, say that again."

"I went to talk to you and Izzy."

"No before that."

"It rained?"

"Before that."

"I watched the prank fail?"

"No, you-" Alec cut himself off with a sigh. "You kissed Cassie? Jace, that's Isabelle's friend, she'll never forgive you."

"Honestly it was more like she kissed me but whatever," Jace muttered only earning another glare from Alec. He grimaced slightly and looked down at his own phone motioning for Alec to do the same so they would get off this subject. "Back to the matter at hand, let's see what Cassie knows."

"Fine," Alec rolled his eyes and looked down. They both watched as multiple messages were sent explaining exactly what the dholes were planning next and just how to stop them.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

When Clary got home around noon she was surprised to find Simon laying on her bed. He barely looked up when she entered her own room. She lifted his feet and sat down on her bed setting Simon's feet back down across her lap.

"Out with the devil, I assume?" Simon guessed still not looking up from his phone.

"With _a_ devil, yes," Clary said not being able to help but smile at Simon's crude joke. "Izzy and I were at Java Jones."

"How's Mission Sunglasses going? Have you told Isabelle about it?"

"How could I?" Clary sighed flopping back so she hit the wall. "I feel so guilty about this whole thing and now Jace and I have decided to not hate each other and I just..." She sighed again. Simon rubbed Clary's hand comfortingly and set down his phone.

"I know and I'm sorry you have to do all of this. I wish Jon would understand but we both know how important this is to him." He sympathized. "But just remember, I'll always be there for you, even when this all blows up in your face."

"Wait," Clary sat back up. "'When?' Don't you mean if?"

Simon grimaced a little. "I mean you've got to admit, with these sort of things it's always a matter of when not if."

"Thanks for being so optimistic." She leaned back again and rapped her fingers against her thigh.

"It's being realistic, Clare-bear," Simon sat up and turned his body so he was sitting beside her. "And I think you need a little bit of it."

"If I had any more sense of realism I think I'd explode," Clary said. "Right now I just need to be drama free with my best friend." She smiled over at Simon who, in return, wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her into his side. He squeezed her tightly and Clary relished in the hug until her friend let her go.

"How about we watch something then," He said grabbing the remote for the tv that sat across the room from her bed. "What's good on Netflix?"

" _Stranger Things_?" Clary suggested knowing it was cliche but also knowing she had loved the first season and had yet to see the second.

Simon grinned over at her widely. "You know me so well." He pressed play on the vastly popular show and the two leaned against each other as it played.

 **Hey, my fledglings! I plan to update another time tonight but we'll see if I can finish the next chapter because I would also like to update The Kingdom Awaits. Anyway, I hope that y'all liked this chapter, and I can most definitely confirm that some shit is going to be going down very very very soon, and it's like the shittiest shit out there, so yeah. Prepare.**

 **Have a fantastic Thanksgiving! Tell me in the comments one thing that you're thankful for. This year I am most thankful for my friend Ari Thiso and writing.**


	15. The Confrontations

ISABELLE'S POV

It was Sunday when Isabelle finally got a chance to talk to Jace. He was playing the guitar in the music room when she found him. A song she recognized easily since he was also singing it; Gives You Hell by All American Rejects. He smiled up at Izzy when she walked in and set down the instrument.

"Oh you didn't have to stop for me," Izzy said a little disappointed he stopped playing.

Jace only shrugged. "You had that look like you needed to talk to me."

"You know me too well," She complained taking a seat on the piano bench. Jace shook his head with a smile and leaned back against the wall.

"So what's up?" He wondered.

"Well, I needed to talk to you about Cla... Cassie," Isabelle cleared her throat to cover up for almost messing up. "Cassie, I need to talk to you about Cassie."

Jace stood forward slowly. "What... what about Cassie?"

"Oh, I think you know what," Isabelle stood up abruptly and pointed at Jace accusingly. "You kissed her!"

"Did not!" Jace claimed yelling back.

"Really?" Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Jace scratched his head and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, no I did do that." Izzy continued glaring at him and so the boy threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't even know what happened, Iz."

"Oh, I think you do." Izzy narrowed her eyes. "And now I need to have a heart to heart conversation with you about NOT BREAKING HER HEART!"

Jace jumped backward and tripped over a couple instruments. He barely stopped himself from completely falling over and put his hands up in defense once he regained his balance. "Izzy nothings even happening, it was just one kiss. And you know, she texted me yesterday and we really just talked about the upcoming prank."

"I know," Isabelle said sounding bored. "I was with her, and if you ask me it sounded a little bit like you were flirting." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"That," Jace pointed at Izzy as he stepped past her. "Was not me, that was all _your_ brother."

"That was Alec?" Isabelle was appalled. "I never would have guessed... Why was he texting anyway?"

Jace scratched his head and his voice got high with the tone of making an excuse. "I- I- I don't know, he just thought it'd be funny I guess. I don't know."

"Okay..." Isabelle drew out the word. "That sounded fake but okay." She walked back to the piano bench and sat down, Jace walked over and joined her. "Jace, I've seen you go through a countless number of girls and they can never seem to get over you even after you've long since broken up with them. Now C isn't the kind of girl to be like that, but she's been through a lot at her..." Isabelle paused, "old school. So go easy on her."

"Iz, I swear there's nothing going on." Jace insisted. "It was just one kiss. It was meaningless."

Isabelle nodded her head but suddenly felt a throb of empathy in her heart for Clary. It meant something to her but somehow it meant nothing to Jace. No, not _somehow_ , this was Jace, of course, it meant nothing to him. It always meant nothing to him. Still, Isabelle hopped Clary wouldn't be too hurt.

"Good," She stood up from the piano bench. "Now I'm going to go and talk to Alec, he had said that there was something he needed to talk to me about."

Jace took a sharp breath in as he stood too. "About that," said he, "I may have mentioned to Alec that you and Morgenstern are friends now."

"WHAT!"

"Now," Jace put up his hands and shrunk back a little. "Be calm Izzy, let's not be rash here. I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I told him."

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. "Then let's hear it."

The boy opened and closed his mouth a couple times before sighing. "Yeah, I got nothing." He shrugged at Izzy's glare. "Sorry, but oh look at the time I have to head home now." He walked to the door before turning around. "Good luck with your brother, you're going to need it." With that, he disappeared out the door. Isabelle stayed in the music room a little while longer before running her hand through her hair and leaving to find her brother.

It only took a moment before Isabelle found Alec sitting on a couch watching tv. He turned at the sound of his sister's heels clicking. He sighed when he saw her and immediately turned off the tv. Isabelle was going to sit on the couch across from him but instead, he stood up and faced her. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey," He said. "So, Jace told me something yesterday, something I'm actually still having trouble believing."

"Well, I guess I'll just go ahead and confirm it for you," Isabelle said, the truth had to come out at some point.

"Oh," His eyebrows shot up. "So you _are_ friends with Clarissa Morgenstern then." Izzy nodded her head confirming the statement. Alec laughed dryly. "Okay, okay, then I just have one question for you." He pursed his lips a moment, he was acting too calm right now. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" The explosion was expected and still, Isabelle flinched back.

"I know," She said trying to keep a neutral tone. "I know, I really messed up here but Alec trust me that she's really not all that-"

He cut her off clearly ignoring the point she was trying to make. "And then you go and force Jace to play nice, so not only now is the top girl at Alicante affiliating with the enemy but so is one of the top guys! You are a ruler of this school, Iz, if people see you talking with Clarissa then they're going to follow your lead and soon enough everything will go to hell! This is a fight to be on top, our schools have always fought for superiority and that's not going to end because you've decided to make a new friend! They're called rivals for a reason, Isabelle. Rivals _compete_ , they are not meant to get along."

"Hey!" Isabelle suddenly yelled getting angry. "Did you know that if you look up the definition of 'rivals' one of the synonyms is frenemy? It means someone that you're _friendly_ with! Just because we're friends doesn't mean that we're not still rivals, it just means that we're not enemies. Why is it so hard for you, and Jace too, to understand that?" She let out a short breath. "She's a good person."

Alec stayed quiet for a while with a look of pain on his face, after a moment he spoke quietly. "You didn't let me finish," He said. "I don't like that you're friends with Clary, but I promised Jace that I would try to tolerate her for you. And I will- tolerate her I mean."

Isabelle smiled and pulled her older brother into a hug. "Thank you, Alec, that means so much to me."

"Of course," He laughed. "I would do anything to keep you happy.

"So," She said after a moment still hugging Alec. "Do you think she could come over tonight for a sleepover?"

Alec released Isabelle immediately to glare down at her. "It's Sunday, we have school tomorrow."

"No we have a teacher institute day tomorrow," Isabelle replied grinning and Alec's shoulders slumped.

"Iz, I don't know, I mean-"

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Isabelle said turning away before Alec could continue. "Thanks! She'll be over in an hour!"

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Izzy invited me over," Clary said to Simon. She was staring down at her phone confused.

"Well, that's good, right?" Simon said seemingly a little confused himself. "I mean you guys are friends and-"

"No," Clary cut him off. "She invited _me_ over, she even said that I won't be pretending to be Cassie. Just myself."

"Oh," Simon said and looked over her shoulder at the message. "Well, that's still good I guess. That means she told Alec, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know, it's just a little weird because I haven't had to be myself around these people in a while. It's been Cassie, _I've_ been Cassie. I'm not even sure I know _how_ to be Clary anymore. I-"

"Clare," Simon stopped her laughing. "You are Cassie, this entire time you've been yourself around them, your actual self because you haven't been scared to say or do the wrong thing. I mean, I haven't seen your Cassie persona for myself but if she's anything like how you act around me then she's a badass." Clary chuckled, her worry going away quickly. "So be yourself, everyone else is already taken."

She laughed again. "Don't quote Oscar Wilde at me." Simon laughed too before seeming to realize something.

"Speaking of quoting stuff at people," He turned to face Clary fully and set his chin on his hands showing interest. "Have you talked to Jace recently?"

"Oh, you mean the person that I had a three-hour conversation with at midnight last night and who I've already texted several times before noon?" She wondered and Simon's eyes widened. "No, not really."

He slapped her on the arm sitting up and Clary laughed. "Jeez, you guys talked a lot. What did you even talk about?"

"Nothing really," Clary said. "And I mean literally nothing, we just... talked."

Simon shook his head. "You are a wonder, Clarissa. What does Isabelle have to say about all of this?"

"She's a little concerned that Jace is going to act all Jace-like and so she said she was going to have a talk with him but I'm not worried." Simon raised one eyebrow signaling a 'no?' question. "Si, we've known what Jace does to girls forever, I'm not expecting some white horse knight-in-shining-armor fantasy with him, I'm not really expecting anything with him."

"If you say so," Simon shrugged turning away from her. "But hey, you should probably start getting ready if Isabelle's expecting you over there in an hour."

"Yeah, you're right," Clary said and pushed herself off the couch. "Wish me luck as I enter the dragon's lair with no armor and no defense whatsoever."

"You are so melodramatic."

Clary shrugged as she walked backward away from her friend. "Eh, I try."

* * *

Clary checked her phone one last time before getting out of her car and walking up to the Lightwood's front door. She was nervous, to say the least, and it didn't really help that just over an hour earlier Jace had randomly stopped replying to her. She shrugged off her worries and rang the bell. The door flung open immediately and Clary half stumbled back from surprise as Alec stood before her.

"Morgenstern," He scowled.

"Nice to see you too, Lightwood," Clary said stepping past him into the turned to face him as he closed the door. "Tell me, do you grow an inch in between every time I see you because I swear you're taller if that's even possible."

Alec gave her a fake smile. "Or maybe it's just that you're shrinking, although I don't see how you could possibly get smaller than you already are."

"Ha," Clary said with gritted teeth returning the fake smile. "So funny."

The two glared at each other until Isabelle appeared. "Clary!" She said excitedly and Alec and Clary broke their gaze from each other. "Hey, it's so good to see you!"

"Likewise!" Clary smiled genuinely now and hugged Isabelle.

"Come on, let's go up to my room before you and Alec kill each other," Isabelle said taking Clary's hand and dragging her along after her.

The two ended up talking for a little while about whatever came to mind. They ate pizza and laid halfway off the bed with their feet in the air. Clary found herself liking Isabelle more and more and feeling guilty more and more as the night went on. Eventually, though, the topic of boys came up.

"Okay so I don't really want specifics," Isabelle started. "But what was it like when you kissed Jace? Like was there a spark or was it more like making out with a dog?"

Clary laughed. "Definitely _not_ the dog, I could tell that he's had experience but I don't know if I would say that there was a spark or anything. It was just a kiss."

Isabelle threw a pillow at her. "No, there's either a spark or not so which was it?"

"Fine," Clary put up her hands defensively. "There... was a spark, there was a clear spark."

Isabelle squealed and leaned in as though to hear better. "Do you think that he felt it too?"

"Oh I know that he felt the spark," Clary stated. "Because when it started to rain he looked up at the sky, closed his eyes, and smiled before he kissed me again. I mean if I'm telling the truth I think that Jace was way more into the kiss than I was."

"Really?" Isabelle's eyes impossibly widened along with her smile.

Clary nodded taking another slice of pizza. "But you know speaking of Jace, we were texting earlier and then he just suddenly stopped responding like out of the blue. Any idea what that's about?"

"Around what time was it at?" Isabelle wondered.

"Like an hour before I came over, just before you texted me."

Isabelle nodded seemingly realizing something. "Yes, that would have been because he had to go home. He doesn't text much when he's at his dad's." Clary opened her mouth to ask about his home life but Isabelle held up a hand cutting her off. "That's all I'm going to say about it, so don't ask." Clary nodded and just then there was a door slam followed by someone yelling that echoed all over the house. "Speak of the devil, it sounds like Jace is back."

The girls both stood and exited the room. Clary could hear Jace come up the stairs and then the sound of Alec's voice. Isabelle pushed the redhead back into her room as the voices neared and so Clary just listened.

"I really really messed up Alec," Jace was saying sounding stressed.

"Jace," Isabelle said. "By the Angel! What happened?"

"Stephen and I got into a huge fight," Jace said and Clary thought that Stephen must be his dad. "Long story short he kicked me out of the house."

"That's terrible, Jace, but what I meant was what happened to your eye?" Isabelle asked. "Stephen has never hit you before." At that Clary was alarmed, was his dad abusing him?

"That's because he didn't," Jace stated. "This happened when he was throwing all my shit at me and telling me to get out of the house." Clary couldn't help it anymore, she slowly pushed the door open and emerged from Isabelle's room. Nobody saw her at first. "It's never actually been this serious before. I-" That's when Jace caught Clary's eye. He sighed and turned to Isabelle. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Isabelle and Alec turned around to see Clary. She walked over to them and spoke before anyone else could. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be eavesdropping I just couldn't help it."

"Of course you couldn't," Jace rolled his eyes. "You dholes have no sense of privacy." Clary scowled but said nothing since Jace was clearly going through a tough time. "I'll be in my room for the rest of the night, don't bother me." With that, Jace walked off in the opposite direction.

 _His room,_ Clary thought, _he has his own room over here?_ She sighed and turned to Isabelle and Alec. "Sorry." Was all she said. Alec simply turned and walked away but Isabelle gave her friend a sympathetic look. They walked back into Izzy's room before she spoke.

"Listen, Clary, before you go making assumptions or spreading rumors there are some things you need to understand about Jace," She said motioning for Clary to sit on a chair as she sat on her own bed. "He and his dad don't always get along, to say the least, but his dad would never harm him. Never. It's just that they're both so strong-willed that it makes it a little hard to live together, so Jace stays over here sometimes. But they're still a family and they still love each other."

Clary nodded her head. "I see, now can I say something?" Isabelle nodded. "Okay, first, I never would've gone around spreading rumors about Jace, and second, this does explain quite a bit."

Izzy cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Clary stood up and shrugged. "I mean the 'legendary Jace Herondale' has never thrown a party at his house, over half of the time he's doing anything it's here, and no one knows anything about his home life."

Isabelle stood too. "Except for Alec, Magnus, me, and now you. You can't say anything to anyone though, not even Lewis."

"Of course," Clary agreed. "It's none of my business so I won't tell anyone, not even Simon."

Isabelle smiled gratefully. "Thank you, see I told the boys you're a good person.

Clary laughed. "Have they _still_ yet to believe you? At this point, I'm wondering if anything will." Isabelle laughed along with her but the words Clary said seemed to stir something inside of her. She gulped hard as the raven-haired girl began going off about some other topic. The boys had a reason not to trust her, they may not know the reason but it was still there and Clary had yet to take any action in stopping it. She didn't even know what Jonathon planned to do once they were in the Homecoming, only that she had to get in.

 **I know that I had said I was going to do a double update the other day but it was like midnight when I posted for TKA and then I was going to post last night but I painted my desk and so all of my stuff was everywhere and I didn't have access to my computer. But hey it's up now so I mean... heh heh.  
I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and I will update soon because there's a scene in the next chapter that I have been DYING to get to.**


	16. Walking the Wire

**Note: I 100% recommend listening to Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons on repeat as you read this chapter...**

 _Italics: Jace  
_ **Bold: Clary  
 _Both: Both_  
**

* * *

CLARY'S POV

The next morning when Clary woke Isabelle was already up. She was sitting criss-cross on her bed looking down at her phone. When she saw that Clary was up all she did in acknowledgment was nod, Clary nodded back. Her next thought was then that she needed to use the bathroom. Her eyes flickered to the door within Isabelle's room. Izzy's eyes went to the door at the same time.

Both girls lept up and raced to the bathroom door. Isabelle tackled Clary as she ran and they fell together. She pushed Izzy off of her only to have the devil grab her by the ankles and pull her back. When Isabelle was on her feet again Clary swang out hitting the back of her thigh and causing her to tumble to the ground. They both struggled for another minute until Isabelle managed to whip a pillow at Clary and pull open the door. She slammed it shut just before the redhead got there.

"Izzy!" Clary called out banging on the locked door. "Come on, I need to go to the bathroom!"

"There's another one down the hall to the right," Isabelle yelled back. "I got here first!"

"You suck!" Clary hit the door one last time before pulling on her clothes and green sneakers and entering the hallway. She turned to the right but only after a few feet paused when she heard piano music playing nearby. It wasn't even nine, who was playing now? Well, actually Clary had her suspicions.

She followed the sound of the music, intrigued. When she reached the room it was coming from the door was open and inside revealed none other than Jace sitting at a large, black piano. He was playing a classical song that Clary didn't recognize and he wasn't even looking at the music sheet. It was fast and sounded complicated but it was beautiful.

After a minute he played the last note and Clary clapped. Jace looked up, startled momentarily, but then returned his gaze to the piano.

"That was amazing," Clary said entering the music room. "What was it?"

"Chopin's Etude Opus 25 number 6," He said without missing a beat. He looked up at her as he spoke the next part. "And I messed up."

"I didn't notice," Clary said trying to make him feel better but he only scoffed and looked down again. "What else can you play?" She walked over and stood by the piano. Jace seemed to consider her question for a moment before he half smiled and brought his hands back up to the keys. It took Clary a moment to recognize the song he began to play but when she did she laughed. "Is that the Legend of Zelda theme song?"

Jace nodded and stopped playing. "Yeah, I thought you would appreciate that one."

Clary looked around the room at all the different instruments. "What else can you play?"

He huffed and looked around. "I don't know, a lot. Guitar, violin, and I actually just started trying saxophone." He scratched the back of his neck as he examined the room. Clary sat down beside him on the piano bench and motioned to the guitar.

"Can you play something on the guitar?"

He glanced over at her. "What, now?" She laughed and nodded. He stood up and grabbed the guitar. When he sat back down it was on a stool across from the piano bench. He stared down at the strings a moment before looking back over at Clary. "Do you know Imagine Dragons at all?"

"Do I?" She scoffed. "I've only ever memorized every one of their songs ever."

Jace smiled and nodded. He started to strum on the guitar but it wasn't until he started to sing too that Clary recognized it.

 _Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?_  
 _Do you know the line that I'd walk for you?_  
 _We could turn around and we could give it up_  
 _But we'll take what comes, take what comes_

Walking the Wire. Clary loved that song and had actually been listening to it the day before. She started singing along on the next verse which seemed to surprise Jace. Had he not believed her when she said she loved Imagine Dragons?

 ** _Oh, the storm is raging against us now_**  
 ** _If you're afraid of falling then don't look down_**  
 ** _But we took the step, oh, we took the leap_**  
 ** _And we'll take what comes, take what comes_**

 **Feel the wind in your hair**  
 **Feel the rush way up here**

 _We're walking the wire,_ _love  
_ _We're walking the wire,_ ** _love_**  
 ** _We_ _couldn't be higher up_  
 _We're walking the wire, wire, wire_**

 **There's nights we had to just walk away  
And there's tears we cried but those tears will fade  
It's a price you pay when it comes to love  
And we'll take what comes, take what comes**

 _Feel the wind in your hair_  
 _Feel the rush way up here_

 _ **We're walking the wire, love**  
 **We're walking the wire, love**  
 **We couldn't be higher, up**  
 **We're walking the wire, wire, wire**_

 **So look out down below**  
 **Look out down below**  
 **Look out down below**  
 **Walking the wire, wire, wire _  
So look out down below_**

 _Oh, I'll take your hand when thunder roars_  
 _And I'll hold you close, I'll stay the course_  
 _I promise you from up above_  
 ** _That we'll take what comes, take what comes_**  
 ** _Love_ _  
_**

There was a pause in the song there, yes, but the pause wasn't as long as the one that happened now. Clary and Jace's eyes locked for a while and she found herself wondering about that first line of the song: "do you feel the same when I'm away from you". Jace suddenly cleared his throat, though, and looked back down at his guitar as he continued to play.

 _We're walking the wire, love  
We're walking the wire, love  
We couldn't be higher, up  
_ _We're walking the wire, wire, wire_

 ** _So look out down below_**  
 ** _Look out down below_**  
 ** _Look out down below_**  
 ** _Walking the wire, wire, wire_**  
 ** _So look out down below_**

 ** _We're walking the wire_**  
 ** _We're walking the wire_**  
 ** _We're walking the wire, wire, wire_**

After he played the last chord they both sat there in silence. Jace stayed down at the ground and Clary just sat wondering what was going through his mind at that moment. She fiddled with her own hands anxiously until he finally spoke, then she froze.

"Nice shoes," Jace looked up at Clary's face with a cocked eyebrow and in that moment she knew exactly how she looked: like a deer in headlights. The odd thing was, though, that he didn't look angry like Clary had thought he would. He was neutral.

"Jace," Clary started to say. She stood up and so he followed her lead with his hands in his pockets. "I can explain."

"Yes," He took a step closer to her. "I'm sure you have a _fantastic_ explanation for this." He paused taking another step forward and holding up one finger. "But first-"

And then he was kissing her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Just like that. Clary had no time to react but she was not complaining. He let go of her before she could even return the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You realize," He whispered with his arms now around her back. "I'm not an idiot and I _did_ have an inkling of an idea who Cassie was, right?"

Clary closed her eyes and laughed. "I never would have guessed, you treated Cassie and Clary like two completely different people."

Jace shrugged. "Our rivalry is one of my favorite things, plus you're cute when you get all riled up."

Clary lightly hit him on the chest. "Ass." He bent and pecked her on the lips again before fully releasing her.

"Oh, I'm the ass now?" He pointed at himself with raised eyebrows. "Remind me again which one of us told their brother about the prank that the rival school was planning?"

Clary rolled her eyes. She didn't even question how he knew it was her because she figured that by her being Cassie he was able to just put the pieces of the puzzle together. "And who also told the rival school about what their brother is currently planning to even out the playing field?"

Jace took this into consideration for a moment before he kissed Clary again with a smile. "Good point. I'm still not an ass, though."

Clary breathed in through her teeth. "That sort of sounds like something an ass would say."

He glared at her. "Say, Clary, are you ticklish?"

Her face went slack and she slowly started to back out of the music room. "No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," He shrugged following her out. "But I mean, you're voice did sound a little high there. You sure you're not lying?"

"No," Clary said then she cleared her throat and willed her tone to be normal. "I mean no."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. Clary stopped walking a moment and so did Jace. He narrowed his eyes at her just as she took off in a sprint towards Isabelle's room. She threw the door open and flung herself under Isabelle's covers.

"Clary?" Izzy jumped back alarmed.

"Shush!" Clary yelled back and tucked herself under the covers. She peaked out barely to see Jace enter the doorframe.

"Jace, what do you want?" Isabelle asked crossing her arms over her chest and standing in between Jace and the bed.

"Where did Clary go?" He demanded.

"Why?" Izzy asked. "You are not going to hurt my friend. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," Jace replied walking around his sister. He scanned the room for a moment before his eyes landed on the lump that was Clary. All it took was one step towards her and Clary started flailing to get out. She ended up becoming stuck in the blankets and fell off the bed onto the floor still completely wrapped.

"Help," She managed and Isabelle squatted down beside her.

"You deserve this," She sighed. "I have no idea what happened, but you deserve this. And you," She turned to Jace. "Out of my room, now." He put up his hands defensively and turned and left.

Clary managed to get her nose out of the blankets but could get no further. "Please," She begged. "Izzy help."

She stood up shaking her head. "Fine, but you're telling me about what just happened once I do. Because, by the Angel, I am never trusting you to walk down to the bathroom by yourself again."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Later that day the two girls sat in Java Jones waiting for Clary's nerd friend to arrive. Earlier, after she had explained what happened between her and Jace, Isabelle had been in shock but was happy for her friend above all else. She wondered what Jace had told her the day before though. Had he just been lying? She hoped that's what it was. Now, though, Clary thought that Isabelle and Simon needed to get to know each other a bit more. She wanted both her best friends to be friends too. She also claimed that if she didn't tell Simon about what happened that morning ASAP then he would actually murder her.

When the boy walked in Clary waved him over to their table. He looked slightly annoyed to see Isabelle there but was clearly trying to push his feelings aside. He took the seat across from Isabelle and beside Clary who pushed the coffee she had ordered for him to him.

"Thanks," He said picking it up and taking a sip. "So you needed to talk to me, Clare?" He wondered and glanced sideways at Izzy almost anxiously. "About Sunglasses?" She furrowed her eyebrows but didn't say anything, hadn't Clary called Jace 'sunglasses' a few days before?

"Yes," Clary said also glancing at Isabelle a moment. "But not in the way you might think. Father, I have sinned."

Simon sighed. "What, again?" He groaned. "Alright, out with it."

"I kissed Jace." No visible reaction.

"And..." Simon pushed on. "You know I actually feel like I've been hearing that phrase quite a bit lately, it could be your new catchphrase."

Clary rolled her eyes. " _Not_ as Cassie this time, I kissed Jace as myself."

Simon's hand stopped halfway to his mouth as he had been raising his cup. His eyes bugged and his mouth dropped. "You WHAT!?" He stood up pushing his chair back as he did so.

"Sit," Clary said softly as she pulled the boy by his arm so he was in his seat again. People were looking over at them now due to Simon's outburst. "Let's discuss this rationally."

"There is nothing rational about it, Clary," He growled. "You know that just as much as I do."

"Simon, listen," Isabelle butted in trying to stand up for her friend. Simon turned with the most incredulous look on his face. "I know that you're not the biggest of Jace, or even me, but Jace won't hurt Clary, I won't let him."

"Oh I know," Simon said and then he turned back to Clary. "I'm not worried about Jace hurting Clary." Clary gave him what almost appeared to be a warning glare.

"Then what," said Isabelle, "are you worried about?"

Simon looked back and forth between the girls for a moment. He ended up giving up with whatever battle he was fighting and sighed. "Just that Jon is going to be really, really mad about this."

"He'll understand," Clary said though her voice wavered. "I'm his little sister, I'll make him understand."

"If you really think that you can convince him of something like _this_ ," Simon said. "Then sure but I'd be careful if I were you."

"I know, Simon," Clary said and the way that she and Simon were talking to each other almost made Isabelle think that it wasn't really just about a dhole dating a devil anymore. "I realize that."

"I really don't think you do, _Clary_ ," Simon said. "Because right now I think that you're forgetting about the main issue in all of this."

"Oh but I'm really not, _Si._ Trust me that I am fully aware of the issues in all of this."

"No, you're not, _Clare,_ because Jon talked to me and the guys yesterday."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently he's going really big. _Really_ big." Clary seemed to shrink back in her chair and Isabelle could not have been more confused. She looked back and forth between the two.

"What are you guys talking about?" She demanded. Clary seemed to in shock to reply so Simon turned to her.

"Jonathon is planning a big prank for a football game and it has to do with Jace, it's really big." He said simply. "I'm just a little concerned that Jace might get mad at Clary for it."

Isabelle shrugged. "He wouldn't, he knows that the pranking committee at Idris is run by Jon, Clary hardly ever has anything to do with it. Plus he loves the prank wars."

"Yeah," Simon nodded though he glanced over at Clary. "You're probably right, it's probably no big deal at all. I'm sure everything will be fine."

 **That kissing scene with Clary and Jace has been one from the very very start that has not changed and I was SO hyped to write it today. But the bad news here is that from here on out everything goes downhill. It's gonna get bad...  
But I hope y'all liked this chapter. What do you think the official plans are for Mission Sunglasses? Sebastian has yet to act out, what is his big move going to be? And where has Clary's good friend Maia gone? Review what you think and I'll update soon ;)**


	17. Shoot First Ask Questions Later

ISABELLE'S POV

It was Alicante's turn to ruin a prank. Wednesday at the track meet everybody was ready. They planned out the perfect way to intercept Idris' next prank and Isabelle would be lying if she said that she wasn't hyped.

According to Clary once the meet was over one of the dholes was going to lead the devils right into a giant cockroach trap that they had secretly planted on the floor. Little did they know that the devils moved the trap and rigged it so that a sprinkler system would go off about ten seconds after they stepped on it.

Clary ran over to Isabelle towards the end of the events. Simon was by her side. "Is everything set?" She asked excitedly and Isabelle nodded. "Sweet, I can't wait for this."

"Neither can Jace," Isabelle said spotting the golden-boy from across the track. He was talking with Magnus and Alec. "He's been in a pretty good mood ever since the other day." She smiled down at Clary who only blushed and looked away.

"Right, well," She said. "Simon and I better get going lest Jon think that we have something to do with what is about to unfold in," She checked her watch. "Precisely twenty minutes."

"Alright," Isabelle said. "I'll talk to you in a bit." She waved at Clary as her and Simon turned to walk away. They headed over to where Jonathon was standing with some other guys.

Isabelle started towards the bleachers where her own brother was. As she did she passed by Sebastian who was eyeing her suspiciously. Likely because he had just seen her talking to his ex-girlfriend. She ignored him and jogged up the bleachers.

"Hey guys," She greeted the boys as she took the seat beside Magnus.

"Hey Iz," Magnus said. "So I know that Alec has to now tolerate Clary because you're friends with her and that idiot is dating her," Jace opened his mouth but then closed it and let it be. "But does this mean that I have to tolerate her too?"

"Magnus, do you remember Cassie, that girl you met at the bonfire?" He nodded. "And you remember how you really liked her?" He nodded again but this time with more suspicion. "News Flash! Cassie is Clary... or Clary is Cassie, I don't know, they're the same person though."

Magnus sighed. "Fine I'll tolerate her, but do we have to tolerate her brother too?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I haven't spoken to Jonathon since I became friends with Clary."

"I'm still waiting for Clary to tell him everything and for him to punch me in the face," Jace said and Isabelle had to restrain from laughing.

"I think that we're all waiting for that," Alec said thoughtfully and Jace hit him in the arm.

For the next twenty minutes, the four just sat watching the meet. Once it was all over, though, they stood up and started getting ready to leave. Once they were all down from the bleachers a man walked onto the track pushing a cart.

"I have free pizza here for the runners of Alicante High from a Coach Hodge," He read off a little piece of paper.

Isabelle suppressed a grin looking over at her friends and several fellow runners. "Oh, how nice of coach, we'll have to thank him tomorrow." She started towards the cart fully aware of the fact that Jonathon Morgenstern and the other dholes were watching. When she made it all the way to the cart with no trouble the boy's expression completely changed.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the fact that not a single one of the devils was stuck to the ground. "What the hell?" Isabelle heard him say. He started towards the cart with a group of dholes following after him. The moment he crossed the track, though, his feet stuck to the grass along with everyone else's that had been following.

"Go, go, go," Isabelle started ushering the other devils away knowing that the sprinklers would be turning on at any moment. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Clary and Simon were headed off in the opposite direction.

The moment the sprinklers turned on there was a series of shouts from the stuck dholes. Jace took out an umbrella he had stashed in the bleachers and approached them as Clary ran around the outside of the track to where Isabelle stood.

"What do we have here?" Isabelle heard Jace say just as Clary reached her. "This looks like one sticky situation."

"Shut up Herondale," Jonathon snapped. He reached out for Jace who simply leaned away from him. "Get us out of this."

Jace bent down and looked at the trap. "The water should make the adhesive loose enough for you to get out in about ten to twenty minutes." He stood and smiled at Jon. "So just be patient." Jon swung out for him again but Jace was still too far. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Jonny boy," He sighed. "See you at the next track meet."

He turned and started walking away. "Screw you, Jace!" Jon called out as Jace closed his umbrella. He laughed once he reached the fence where the others were waiting.

"That was fun," He said with a wide smile.

"You know it might just be a hunch," Clary said. "But I don't think my brother likes you very much."

Jace laughed again. "Huh, I have no idea why he wouldn't."

Isabelle shrugged. "It truly is a wonder."

"Clary are you sure that Jon isn't going to murder you?" Alec wondered. "Because considering that you're talking with us right now I think it's pretty obvious that you had something to do with this."

"Yeah," Clary said scratching her head. "He'll probably be pretty pissed but he's a sucker for puppy dog eyes so I'll be fine."

Alec just shook his head and he and Magnus headed off towards the parking lot. Clary, Isabelle, and Jace hung back a bit and walked slower behind them.

"Hey, Clary I've been thinking," Jace said after a moment of silence. "You remember when Izzy sort of informally invited you to Alicante's homecoming?" The redhead nodded her head and Isabelle's widened as she realized where Jace was heading with this. "Well, I wondering if instead you just wanted to go with me?"

Clary froze. Her face went slack and her eyes bugged. Jace and Isabelle stopped walking and turned to her rigid figure. "What?"

"Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" Jace asked again.

"Yeah," Clary gulped her voice was high. "Yeah, I heard you the first time."

"Well, I-" Jace started but Clary held up a finger stopping him.

"I just mean- that's you know- and I- with the- and of course-" She made a weird high pitch noise before starting to walk backward. "I need to find Simon, he's my ride home. So I'll just-" She pointed behind her. "Yeah." Clary spun on her heel and sprinted off in the other direction. Isabelle and Jace turned to each other with equally confused looks.

"Nice going," Isabelle said as they continued walking towards the parking lot. "You scared her." Jace didn't reply just whacked Isabelle on the back of the head and continued on in silence.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"WHY IS EVERYTHING FALLING INTO PLACE?!" Clary demanded as she paced back and forth in front of Simon the next morning. They were standing by their lockers before class started. "Why? Why? WHY?"

"Clary, you realize that you can't say no to him, right?" Simon said as he watched her pace.

"Yes, Simon," Clary snapped. "Which is exactly why I am having this dilemma right now!" She groaned as she stopped walking and leaned back against a wall. Clary slid down and Simon sat next to her.

Ever since she finally learned what the actual plans were for Mission Sunglasses everything seemed to be getting worse. She was basically going to be in charge of setting up everything. And the 'everything' was quite a bit.

It would all be happening during the crowning of the homecoming king and queen. During the crowning was when confetti fell upon the two that were voted and balloons were released upon the rest of the dance floor. Clary would have to swap out the confetti with sauce covered chicken tenders and replace the balloons with a bunch of stuffed animal dholes. She would always be putting timer activated silly string bottles on all the tables making sure they were well enough hidden by the centerpieces. And the frosting on the cake was that she would have to reck the band's instruments. All the while making sure she doesn't get caught.

"I'm freaking out," Clary said putting her head in her hands. "Homecoming is in like a week."

"I think this may be the universe telling you to stop," Simon suggested. "Possibly stand up to your brother."

Clary glared sideways at him. "You're not helping."

"I'm not not helping either," He argued and Clary furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"I don't even know what that means."

"Exactly."

Clary shook her head and began to stand. "Whatever, come on we need to get to class." Simon stood up after her and they headed for first period.

* * *

Later that day Clary had just entered her house after school when someone called her. She answered without checking who it was as she tossed her backpack down on the kitchen table.

"Hello," Clary greeted the person.

"Finally!" It was Maia's voice. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages but you never answer."

"Sorry about that," Clary replied. "I've just been busy lately."

"Yeah I know," Maia said back and she almost sounded angry. "You've blown me off four times in the past week and I hardly ever get to see you anymore. You're always with the stupid devils." She was definitely angry.

"I am really sorry, Maia," Clary apologized. "But you know how important Mission Sunglasses is to Jon. I haven't got time for much of anything lately."

"You've had time for Simon," She snapped and Clary had no response. "You guys are always hanging out when you're not with Isabelle and sometimes even when you _are_ with her. You say you don't have time for anything but really you just don't have time for me. I get that you're going through a thing right now Clary but I need my friends too sometimes."

"Maia, I-" Clary tried to say.

"No," Maia cut her off. "Don't go trying to apologize after I call you out for ignoring me. I'm done with this Clary, done with all of it. I mean, did you even notice that I wasn't at school for half of last week?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. And do you want to know _why_ I wasn't at school? Because I broke up with Jordan, you didn't know about that either, huh." Clary couldn't believe it. She really was being a bad friend. She felt so bad, she hadn't meant to be ignoring Maia. "Call me when you get your life together or don't I don't really care." The other girl hung up leaving Clary standing there listening to the hum of a lost call.

* * *

MAIA'S POV

She pressed the hang up button with a shaky hand. Maia kicked the wall of the school. She had stepped outside of the student council room to try and call Clary. She hadn't exactly been planning on completely going off on her but her emotions ended up taking over and now she was pretty sure that she had just lost one of her best friends. Anger was coursing through her veins though and so she didn't even notice the tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"You don't look too good." Maia turned to find Sebastian. She wiped at the tear on her face. "What's wrong?"

"What do you want Verlac?" Maia growled and he shrugged.

"Nothing, I was just concerned because I heard you yelling at someone over the phone. Sounded pretty rough."

Maia just rolled her eyes. "I was just cutting off some loose ends, nothing for you to worry about."

"With who?" Sebastian asked ignoring her last statement. "Clary? I've noticed that she's been kind of ignoring you lately. In fact, I've heard that she's replaced you with a devil from our rival school."

Maia scoffed. "Please, the only reason that Clary's talking to any of them is for a prank that Jon is planning. We're going to crash their homecoming and so Clary's pretending to befriend all those gullible losers to do it." Maia spoke before she realized who she was speaking to.

"Really?" Sebastian sounded interested now, too interested.

"No," Maia said a little too quickly. "I was joking, obviously."

"Obviously," Sebastian smiled like he had a plan and Maia had no doubt that he did, in fact, have a plan. "I've got to go now but thanks, Maia, you've been ever so helpful." And as if to prove his point he held his phone up and pressed the stop recording button on his phone. Maia's mouth fell open as he bowed slightly to her and turned and walked away.

 _Shit,_ Maia thought, _that's not good._

 **Muahaha. I told you guys it was all going downhill from there. What is Sebastian going to do with that recording? How with this impact not only Mission Sunglasses but Clary's relationships with Isabelle, Jace, and her own brother?  
I hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review and I'll update soon!**


	18. Disaster Strikes

**Before we start I would just like to thank y'all so so much for 100 favorites! It means everything to me!**

CLARY'S POV

Clary had texted Isabelle fifteen minutes earlier and was now expecting the girl to be over at any moment. She was still really upset about what happened between her and Maia and needed someone's shoulder to cry on but Simon was busy with his band and Jon was at practice.

When the doorbell rang she answered it but was surprised to find Maia there instead of Izzy. Maia walked past Clary into her house without even waiting to be invited in. She looked anxious and was fiddling with her own hands.

"Maia?" Clary said turning to her and not even bothering to close the door.

"I am so sorry." Maia started and she even looked on the verge of tears.

"No," Clary stopped her. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You're right, I haven't-"

"No," Maia cut her off with a shaky breath. "No Clary that's not it, I did something really bad. I didn't mean to I was just so upset and it just slipped out. Clary, you have to forgive me I ruined everything."

Clary cocked her head confused. She opened her mouth to say something but her phone suddenly went off. It was a direct message from Instagram. "Who-" Clary started to say but before she could finish the sentence she got another notification. Then another, and another, and another. Suddenly her phone was blowing up with notifications from her Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat. Clary looked up at Maia who was now gnawing on her finger nervously.

She opened up the first notification she got and it was a link to a video on Sebastian Verlac's account. She clicked on it curiously and saw it was a video that someone had to have been secretly taking because it was sideways and half blocked by the person's pants. But it was of Maia. Clary turned up the volume to hear.

 _"Please, the only reason that Clary's talking to any of them is for a prank that Jon is planning. We're going to crash their homecoming and so Clary's pretending to befriend all those gullible losers to do it."_

Clary's mouth gaped as the video went on and then ended and then replayed. She felt stuck, she could not believe that this was happening. Things had started to be good, she was going to try and talk to Jon, but now it was all over. All of it.

"I see you've seen the video," Clary whirled around to see Isabelle standing in the doorway. She held up her own phone to show the exact same video that Clary had just watched. The girl scoffed. "I can't believe I actually trusted you." She turned and slammed the door so hard that the house almost shook.

"Isabelle!" Clary yelled just as it closed. She stumbled back and put her face in her hands. "No, no, no I can't believe this is happening." She could feel the tears tumbling across her cheeks and there was no stopping them even if she wanted to.

"Clary I'm really sorry," Maia said putting her hand on Clary's shoulder. "I know how important that prank was and-"

"That's not why I'm crying!" Clary snapped and Maia half jumped back. She felt bad and lowered her voice. "I had actually become friends with Isabelle. Really good friends and before Jon even brought up the Mission Sunglasses idea. Our friendship was real. Kissing Jace was real. All of it was real but now they all hate me." A sob racked Clary's body. "Everybody hates me now, Isabelle, Jace, Luke when he finds out, you."

"I don't hate you," Maia said. She put her arms around the girl and pulled her into a hug. "I could never hate you, I was just upset and I didn't realize how important they all actually were to you. But Clary I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

Clary just shook her head as Maia let go of her. "No, there's nothing you can do. It's too late and the damage is done." She took a deep breath but she was shaking all over as tears continued to stream down her face. "I want Jon, I want to see my brother."

Maia just nodded and started towards the door. "I'll go and get him from practice. Just go up to your room and don't move, I'll be right back."

Clary sniffed again. "Thank you," she said. "Oh and Maia?" The girl turned back just as her hand was on the doorknob. "I'm sorry you broke up with Jordan."

Maia smiled sadly and opened the door. "One thing at a time, Clare." She left closing the door behind her and Clary climbed the stairs up to her room where she laid in bed solemnly.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

The moment that Isabelle got back home she knew that she had made everyone aware of her presence. She slammed the front door as hard as she could and immediately all the maids came rushing in looking thoroughly concerned. She stormed past all of them all the way upstairs. She could already feel herself beginning to cry but she didn't want to let her brothers see her like this.

Isabelle was stopped on the third floor when Jace blocked her path. She tried to push past him but he just grabbed both her arms so that she couldn't go anymore. She fought back against him until she finally gave in and collapsed against his chest in tears. She half fell so he slowly brought her to the ground where they just sat, him holding her comfortingly.

"I know," He whispered petting her hair as she sobbed into him. "I know."

"You were right," She got out in between cries. "This entire time you were right. I can't believe it."

"I didn't want to believe it either," Jace said. "I actually felt something for her so I know exactly how you're feeling right now, Iz. It's okay to cry."

"I'm sorry," Isabelle said as her sobs subsided slightly.

"What for?" Jace asked softly.

"For bringing her into our lives." She said and she felt Jace take a sharp intake of breath. "I should've listened to you and I should've listened to Alec." Isabelle backed away from Jace noticing the tear stains she left on his shirt. "I really want to punch something right now."

Jace's eyes widened a fraction at Isabelle's honesty. He held up a finger and disappeared for a moment. When he returned it was with a pillow. "Here," He said holding it out to her. "Punch this."

Isabelle stared at the pillow for a while before balling her hands into fists. "Liar," She punched. "Betrayer," Again. "Fake," Again. "Son of a-"

"Izzy," Alec walked in before Isabelle could complete her last punch. He squatted down on the floor and collected his little sister in his arms. "I swear by the Angel that I will not let that petulant, feckless, antiquated mundane get away with this."

"Alec," Jace sighed. "Why can't you just be normal and say childish, irresponsible, outdated loser?"

Alec shrugged. "It sounds cooler my way."

"Whatever," Isabelle said. She pushed herself off the ground not feeling sad anymore, just mad. "We will get them back for this." She looked back and forth between Jace and Alec as they both slowly stood. "All of them."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Where is she?" Clary heard Jon yell as the front door swung open. She had her covers pulled up to her chin but had found that she ran out of tears after fifteen minutes. She could hear multiple sets of feet running up to her room and soon her door was flung open to reveal Jon, Maia, Simon, and Jordan. Jonathon immediately sat down on her bed beside her. "Are you okay, Clare?" He asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Clary shook her head. Simon walked over and sat on the ground against her bed next to where her head was. He held up his hand and Clary took one of her arms out of the covers and took it. Maia and Jordan stood a little ways back against the wall but were separated by several feet.

"Simon filled us in on everything that had happened this past couple of weeks," Jon said giving her a sad look. "Clary, why didn't you just tell me?"

Clary sniffled. "I knew what this meant to you," she said. "I wasn't about to go ruining it just because I had made a new friend." She laughed dryly but stopped when she saw the look of guilt on Jon's face. "Don't blame yourself for all of this, Jon. None of it's your fault, it's all on me."

Jon nodded and stood up. He seemed to think a moment. "Maybe I can go over there," He said thoughtfully. "Tell them the truth, get them to forgive you."

"Jon, don't." Clary shook her head. "This isn't your mess to clean up, it's mine."

"No, but it is mine," Jon said sitting beside Clary again. "My little sister is in pain, that means that I have to do whatever it is to fix that. I care too much about you to not do anything, Clare. Now, who should I talk to first? Isabelle? Jace?" Jon choked a little bit. "Okay, I'm sorry I'm still getting used to the idea that _you_ and _Jace Herondale_ had an actual thing."

Clary laughed a little bit. "I can always count on you to cheer me up, Jon."

"Hey guys," Jordan cut in from the back. Everyone turned and looked at him. He was looking down at his phone and seemed a little concerned. "I hate to ruin this moment and everything but," He paused as if for dramatic effect and looked at each person in turn. "The video Sebastian uploaded is blowing up. Tons of people are sharing it and commenting on it. It's pretty bad right now."

Jonathon got up and looked over Jordan's shoulder. Maia did the same but Simon stayed where he sat holding Clary's hand. After a moment Jon sighed and motioned for Jordan to put away his phone. He walked back over to Clary solemnly.

"How about we just don't go on social media for a little while?" He said and Clary nodded her head already imagining all the horrible things people had to be saying about her.

It was at that moment that she heard the front door open again. Someone stomped through the house and up to Clary's room. They opened the door and it turned out to be Luke. Great, just what Clary needed: to be yelled at some more.

"Everybody out," He demanded upon seeing all who was in her room. Everyone started out the door but as Jon turned to leave Luke stopped him with a hand on the chest. "Not you." Jon sighed deeply but turned back into the room. Simon gave both him and Clary a sympathetic look as he left and closed the door behind him. "Is what I've been hearing true?" He asked once everyone was gone. "That video? Is all that true?" Jon and Clary only looked at each other and that seemed to be answer enough for Luke. "I thought you were better than this. Clary, how could you ever do that to a person? Fake being their friend just to turn on them like that?"

"Luke I'm really sorry," Clary said. "I-"

"It was my idea," Jon butted in defending his little sister. "Clary didn't want to do it, it was all me. I should be the one apologizing, not her."

"She still could have refused," Luke snarled but his glare lessened on the girl. "Jon you're better than this too. I mean, do either of you realize what this is going to do to Idris' reputation as a whole? It hasn't even been an hour and everyone has already heard about it. I'm getting emails from other teachers, from parents, from the district. I can already imagine what the principle is going to say about this. I just pray that neither of you will be expelled."

"I know," Clary said sitting up in her bed and letting the covers fall. "And from this point on I promise that I will be on my best behavior, no more pranks. I swear." Jon shot Clary a look of warning but the words had already escaped her lips. No more pranks.

"Damn right," Luke nodded. "And you're grounded. Three weeks. Both of you." Jon made a small grunting noise but said nothing. Clary didn't plan on leaving her room for the rest of the school year so it didn't really affect her either. Luke almost seemed to be fighting with himself on something before he spoke again, though. "And... Jon, you're off the football team and Clary you're done with track."

Both of them spoke at the same time. "What?!"

Luke just shrugged. "I'm sorry but that's just the way it's going to be. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

"You can't just do this though," Jon said desperately. "You can't-"

"I can and I am," Luke cut her off sternly. "I guarantee your parents will agree with my decisions, in fact, they might even add a week to your groundings." He ran a hand through his hair. "I really am sorry to have to do this to you guys, but what you two did is inexcusable." He turned for the door but paused when his hand was on the handle. "Don't listen to what all those kids are saying online. Those comments are cruel and not true." With that, he opened the door and left leaving Clary and Jon by themselves.

"This sucks," Jon said kicking at the floor

Clary shrugged feeling so numb from crying so much that she found she hardly even cared. "At least now I won't have to see Isabelle."

"Yeah, I guess that's one plus," He sighed. "Alright well, I'm going to go and call a couple of people. Want me to turn on your speakers for you so you can blast some depressing music?"

Clary chuckled and nodded. Jon turned on her speakers as he headed towards the door but the first song that started to play made Clary's heartthrob.

"Turn it off," She called out just as her brother reached the door. He turned around confused.

"Why? You love Imagine Dragons."

"Just please turn it off or change it or something," Clary repeated. It hurt for her to hear Walking the Wire now. It made her think of Jace. "Please." Jon just nodded and hit the next button. The throb in her heart only lessened slightly though. Clary knotted her blankets up in her hands and listened to the song that now played.

 _I was hoping for an indication  
I was seeking higher elevation_  
Ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay, ay

She tuned out after just a moment. Sure Rise Up was yet another great song but her mind kept on drifting to Isabelle. She really hurt the girl and she knew it but how could she ever make it up to her? How could she make her trust here again? Clary ended up falling asleep with thoughts of the Lightwoods in her head and her speakers playing Rise Up on repeat.

 **Oof. So I just gotta say that of all the comments I get my favorites (even though every comment is my favorite comment) are those that are guessing what's going to happen next because I read them and then I just laugh because they are fantastic ideas but they're all like hopeful and I am one of the most destructive writers ever. I love torturing my characters but I'm also usually quick to fix the situation. I seriously love reading y'all's thoughts and ideas though.  
How is Clary going to get Isabelle to forgive her? Especially now that she's grounded? Will Simon or Maia try to speak to one of the devils? And what is Isabelle going to do to get back at Clary? Please review and as always I will update soon. Love you fledglings!**


	19. Trust Falls

ISABELLE'S POV

The next day at school Isabelle couldn't help but feel that everybody was watching her. She had Alec and Jace and Magnus by her side but she somehow knew that if she didn't she would be getting approached with a lot of questions about Clary and the dholes. She ignored them, though, and held her head up high. Isabelle Lightwood would never let herself seem broken or even bent around others.

She strolled into her first class with confidence that she didn't have. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't cried herself to sleep the night before but it didn't matter anymore, friends would come and go, that was just how life went. Isabelle had told herself that she couldn't really lose what wasn't real in the first place anyway. It helped the pain hardly.

What did help, though, was the knowledge that Izzy would be able to get back at Clary soon enough. It was nothing big, really just some pity revenge you would get from a crazy ex, but it still somehow helped calm the anger and hate and sadness bubbling up under her skin. It would be enough.

Not only all of that but in less than a week would be homecoming. That upcoming Saturday, to be exact. Isabelle couldn't be more excited about it though she did feel pretty bad for Jace. He was hurt just as much as she was by what Clary did. It was strange, though, because seldom did Jace ever care about a person as much as he had seemed to care about Clary. He had let down his stupid popular boy facade around her. It was different, new, that he allowed someone else into who he really was. And that little tidbit pained Isabelle as much as all the betrayals to her own self. It was thing if she got hurt, it was another if one of her brothers got hurt.

"Hey," Kaelie greeted Isabelle as she entered her first-period class. She hadn't noticed until just then but all the boys had seemed to leave her side.

"Hey," Isabelle said back taking her seat. Kaelie sat beside her.

"So I heard about the homecoming thing," She said and Isabelle had to restrain from rolling her eyes. _Yeah,_ she thought, _everybody did._ "I just want to say I'm sorry, and nobody is hating on you for befriending a dhole," That statement surprised her. "We're all on your side for this."

Isabelle scoffed still trying to hide how much she was hurting. "Yeah, I'd be pretty shocked if somebody decided to take _Clary's_ side. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking, dholes don't make good friends. It was just a momentary loss of insanity is all."

Kaelie seemed a little surprised by this. "Oh, well then I'm glad you're alright."

"Of course," Izzy shrugged. "So you can go ahead and tell everyone else to stop pitying me. I am perfectly fine." She smiled at Kaelie who only nodded. Isabelle waited until the other girl looked away first before she turned and let her smile fall. It was harder than she thought it would be pretending to be okay. A lot harder.

* * *

JACE'S POV

Later that day, Jace was sitting with Isabelle at lunch as usual when he spotted a familiar face near the edge of the school. An unwelcome familiar face. He told Izzy that he'd be right back and discreetly made his way over to the person.

"The hell are you doing here?" Jace demanded stalking up to Simon. The boy seemed a little surprised to see Jace but why would he? This was his school after all.

"I came to talk to you," He said sounding unsure of himself. "And hopefully Isabelle."

"Like hell you are," Jace scoffed. "Not you or any other stupid dhole is getting anywhere near the Lightwoods as long as I'm around."

"Fine," Simon shrugged. "Then I'll just talk to you. Now, Jonathon was originally going to come, I know for a fact that he was really really hoping to talk to you guys, but sadly he's grounded and there are trackers in his and Clary's phones. So you get me instead."

"Great," Jace deadpanned. "Now get on with it before I knock you out cold."

Simon, strangely, didn't seem the least bit affected by Jace's threats. "You guys need to hear Clary's side of the story before you all go and drop her." He stated simply. Jace laughed dryly but before he could speak Simon continued. "I'm being serious right now. She's a damn good person and would never hurt a fly. Clary cried herself dry yesterday and hasn't eaten anything since she saw that video. She's officially declared that Idris High is done with the prank war, without the consent of literally anyone else but still."

Before Simon could continue Jace held up his hand stopping him. "I just want to know one thing," He said. "Was what Maia said in that video true? Because if not then that changes things but..." He trailed off with a shrug and waited for Simon's response. The boy stared down at his feet for a while.

"Yes," He finally whispered and Jace scoffed. He had really wanted the answer to be no. "But only to a certain extent!"

"I don't care!" Jace exclaimed. "Clary was playing us so that you guys could crash our homecoming and that's all that matters. Now get off of Alicante High property before I make you." With that, Jace turned away heading back the building as the bell rang indication the end of the period. He stormed inside and since his back was turned to the dhole boy he missed seeing that instead of going back to Idris Simon snuck into a group of students and entered the school.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

During passing period Clary was dawdling to her next class. She had decided to do a quick stop at her locker when she saw Sebastian approaching her. The one person she hated more than anything at the moment and he had the audacity to actually come up to her.

"Clary," He smiled. _Smiled._ "How have you been? I feel like it's been forever since we last spoke."

"That would be because I broke up with you, Sebastian," Clary stated. "And then you humiliated me in front of the entire school. One doesn't usually associate with someone after something like that."

"Are you sure it's not because of other reasons?" Seb asked and took a step closer to her. She stepped back but found that she was against a wall. Who would put a wall here? Seriously? "Because after the release of that video yesterday there have already been some pretty interesting rumors."

"Oh, you mean the video that ruined my life?" Clary snapped pressing her body against the wall to be as far as possible from him. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Do you know what those rumors are?" Clary shook her head at the question. Jonathon had banned her from going online. "One of them," He took another step closer. "Is about you and Jace. That the two of you were on the verge of starting something." Another step. Clary tried to step to the side to make a run for it but Sebastian grabbed her wrist stopping her. "I told him to stay away from you a while ago and now I think that he needs to pay the price for not listening to me."

Clary struggled but that only made his grip tighten. She looked fearfully into his eyes. "What do you mean you told him to stay away from me?"

"If I can't have you," Sebastian growled putting his mouth right next to her ear. "Then no one can." Clary was scared, actually scared for herself. Thankfully, though, Maia showed up at that moment.

"Hey," She called out half jogging over to them. She pushed Sebastian away and grabbed Clary's arm gently. "Leave her alone."

"We were just having a friendly little chat," Seb smiled. Clary rubbed at her wrist where he had held her. It was turning red and Maia noticed too.

"Didn't really look like it," She said pulling her friend closer to her. "Now stay the fuck away from Clary or I know twenty guys that will make you deeply regret it." She turned away from him still holding Clary. Once they were around the corner she stopped and looked at the redhead's wrist. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Clary gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright." She said but she winced slightly when Maia touched her wrist. "It'll be fine."

Maia looked up at her disbelieving but dropped her hand anyway. "Come on," She said softly. "We should get to class."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Izzy was headed to her study hall after lunch when someone suddenly grabbed her arm. She was about to start swinging when she turned and saw Simon. Her eyes widened as she wondered why he was here not even taking into consideration _how_ he was here.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed softly as he pulled her to the side of the hall to get away from the bustling bunch of students trying to get to their next class. She pulled her arm away from him and he released it easily clearly not wanting to cause trouble. Too late that he already had.

"Please don't freak out, I just need to talk to you," Simon said calmly.

"I have to get to my next class," Isabelle stated scowling. She glanced back but saw nobody was paying either of them any attention. "And I don't want to talk to you anyway."

"Just for two minutes," Simon begged not letting her leave. "Hear me out."

"Why?" Isabelle asked simply with a stone cold glare. "Why should I listen to you? You were a part of that whole plan. You're just as much of an ass as Clary and Jonathon."

Simon opened his mouth but then closed it. Hurt was clear on his face but he just seemed to shrug it off. "Yeah, I probably deserve that right now," He said admittedly. "So does Jon but I'll be damned if Clary does, she had nothing to do with the homecoming prank." Isabelle was about to say something in reply when Simon's eyes went suddenly wide and he whispered, "shit." He grabbed Isabelle's arm and pulled her into a nearby janitor's closet. She immediately started searching for the light as Simon explained what just happened. "I saw Alec and I really didn't want him to see-" He cut himself off with a gulp when Izzy found the light and flicked it on. Their faces were probably three, maybe four, inches apart and there wasn't much room to move in the small closet.

"Umm," Isabelle turned her head so that she wasn't looking at him. "What were you saying?"

"I uh, don't remember," Simon mumbled and Izzy could see from the corner of her eye that he was still staring at her. After a moment though he seemed to come back to his senses. "Clary, right, I was trying to convince you that Clary is a good person."

Isabelle scoffed. "I'm not falling for that just so you guys can go and trick me again. I will never trust you or any dhole again. Fact."

"What if I could prove to you that Clary actually cared about you and Jace?" Simon offered and Isabelle was suddenly interested. She turned to him slightly but didn't let it show that she was curious.

"I'll believe there's proof when the Angel sends me a sign," She rolled her eyes but as she did the bell went off startling her. Isabelle eyed the ceiling accusingly as a smile was brought to Simon's face.

The boy immediately took off the backpack he had been wearing and dug around in it. It was hard for him though since they were in such a tight space. Eventually, Simon pulled out a green notebook with a large black 'C' on the front of it. He held it out to Isabelle who eyed it skeptically until he just opened it himself.

"Do you know how long it usually takes Clary to make a drawing?" Simon wondered as he flipped through the pages for something. Isabelle remembered once that Clary had said it usually took her up to three days to perfect her sketches just because she procrastinated so much and was such a perfectionist.

"Yeah, and?"

Simon handed over the notebook and this time Isabelle took it. She looked at the page he had flipped to. "That's Jace," Simon said gesturing to the picture of a boy wearing sunglasses drawn in black and white but surrounded by a golden haze. He was right though, it was clearly Jace. "Flip," Simon instructed and Isabelle did so. Her lips parted at the next picture. "And that's you."

Isabelle looked down at the drawing of herself. "What does-" She started to say but Simon cut her off.

"If you flip it again you'll find you, Alec, and Magnus. Then another of Jace, that one with a guitar," He said. "And if you go to the front of that book you'll find about a dozen drawings of me, several of Jonathon, a bunch of Maia. There used to be ones of Sebastian but she tore all those out a while ago." Isabelle looked up at Simon after flipping the page a couple more times. "She likes to draw the people she cares about, and cats. I have no idea why but Clary draws a lot of cats. Anyway," Simon continued and Isabelle suppressed a snicker. "Do you really think she would have time to draw all of those just last night? Even if she really focused on it she probably could've only done two, maybe only one and a half. Plus there are dates on there, I think she drew that first one of you the day before she actually told me that you guys were friends.

"And that's another thing," Simon said. "I didn't know you guys were friends until that bonfire that you and Magnus hosted. She was freaking out so much about almost kissing Jace that she broke down and told me everything. You mean something to Clary, because if you didn't then she would've gone straight to you about Jace but she was worried that it would ruin your friendship. She was so upset about Jon's plan but he's her brother and she didn't want to reject him any more than she wanted to hurt you or Jace. She wanted to tell you all about the prank but she was scared that you would get mad and stop talking to her just like you have now. Izzy," He sighed taking a pause and gathering his thoughts but Isabelle was just taken aback by the fact that he called her Izzy. "If you get anything out of all that I just told you get this: Clary is your friend, not your rival. She stopped being your rival the moment you walked into that bathroom stall to comfort her."

Simon took the notebook from Isabelle silently and shoved it back into his backpack. He swung it over his shoulder and turned to open the door to leave. Isabelle stepped back to give him more room but found her voice just as he began to turn the handle.

"Wait," He turned back to her. "You're really telling the truth?" She asked quietly and the look of defeat on Simon's face began to fade. "I mean, how do I know for sure-"

"I'm telling the truth," He answered confidently. "And I'm a terrible liar so trust me that you would've known if I had been faking all of that." Isabelle chuckled softly. She wanted to believe him and she thought that she did. But she was still really scared of getting hurt again. Simon seemed to notice Isabelle's hesitation and so he smiled. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

She laughed. "I don't know, I don't know you very well."

He shrugged. "Then I have a 100% record of telling the truth. You have no reason to not trust me."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and shook her head but there was a smile on her face. After a while, she finally looked back over at Simon. "Fine, I trust you." The smile spread to his eyes and Izzy found that she had a lump in her throat. She felt strange around Simon... but the good kind, at least she thought it was good.

"Good," Simon said. "Because if I had failed my best friend after she was berated by our entire school, your entire school, and she was grounded I was going to feel pretty inadequate at my job."

Isabelle laughed again and motioned for Simon to exit the closet. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" She stopped when they were out of the cramped space and Simon turned to face her. "I'll forgive Clary but I doubt that Jace will that easily. He'll take some convincing."

Simon nodded. "I know, I had a little chat with him during lunch and he basically threatened me twice."

Isabelle realized that that must have been where Jace had gone off to in the middle of the period. She was about to comment on how that sounded like something he would do when she remembered something else. "We can come up with a plan for Jace later but I'm going to need you to meet me at Clary's house at four."

"What?" Simon looked confused. "Why?"

Izzy grimaced. "We may have already set up a revenge plan."

 **Hey, my fledglings! A lot of drama went down in this chapter. What is the Lightwood's revenge plan? What is Sebastian's revenge plan? Well, when all the revenge end? I mean seriously, jeez, I know it's my story and all but jeez.  
Alright, well please review, y'all's comments always make my day. I'll update soon!**


	20. Punches To Remember

**So first... Happy New Year! And on with the story...**

ISABELLE'S POV

Even before Simon reached Clary's house, Isabelle saw Raphael's car along with some of the other football player's. She was freaking out because it was 3:50 and they weren't supposed to be there until 4:00. As Simon slowed to pull into his best friend's driveway, Isabelle opened the door and got out. Simon called out to her as she slammed the door and started looking for the team members.

"Raphy!" She yelled. Isabelle dropped down on the concrete to look under cars. She was about to check the bushes when someone tapped on her shoulder. "AH!" Isabelle whipped around to find Raphael holding a bottle of detergent.

"You called?" He grinned. Isabelle snatched the detergent out of his hand and groaned when she felt it to be almost empty.

"Don't tell me you guys already went through with the plans?" She hoped. "You guys are early."

"We decided that we would surprise you and start a half an hour early," Raphael turned to the closed garage door. Clary's car was parked in the driveway and Isabelle already knew what would be inside. So, she instead looked at the garage door. On it in bold red letters was written **Fake**. That was it but it also wouldn't wash off, Isabelle knew they would have to paint over that.

"I was going to tell you guys to cancel," Isabelle groaned. "I wanted to stop all of this."

"All of this indeed," Simon suddenly said. Izzy turned to him to find that he was staring at another part of the prank. All across the top of the roof above the front door were buckets. Isabelle turned to Raphael with a pinched expression.

"Those are filled with glue, aren't they?"

The boy laughed awkwardly as he slowly pushed a large bottle of glue under Clary's car. "No..."

"This is terrible," Isabelle put her head in her hands. She felt Simon wrap an arm around her and rub her arm comfortingly. Everywhere he touched her sent little tingles through her skin that she had no other way to describe than as electric. The good kind of electricity, of course. "Might as well open Clary's car and let you see that too." Isabelle stepped out of the boy's grasp and walked over to the front door, Simon stood by her side curiously.

"What did you guys put in her car?" He wondered. In response, Isabelle opened the door letting out thousands of bubbles and a stream of a clear, thick liquid. Simon just pursed his lips as they all took a step back. "Detergent, you filled it with laundry detergent."

"Agh!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I'm such a terrible person. I can't believe I ever planned this!" At that moment she heard the front door of the house suddenly open and Clary stepped out. Isabelle turned to Raphael in a panic. "Quick, what triggers the glue buckets."

"Umm, closing the door." He answered after a brief moment of thinking.

"Clary!" Simon yelled jumping into view for her. "Do not close that door."

She looked at him confused. "Why?" Her gaze went from Simon to Isabelle and Raphael. Izzy smiled awkwardly as she quickly closed the door to Clary's car. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing." Both the devils answered at the same time. Isabelle shot Raphael a look before turning back to Clary. "Simon talked to me and so I wanted to talk to you."

Clary took a couple steps forward and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced back and forth between the three before noticing her own car. "Why are there bubbles dripping out of my car?"

Isabelle looked down in a panic and then back up at Simon. From beside her, Raphael chuckled. "You know, this really seems like a _you guys_ issue so I'm just gonna-" With that, he ran off and got into his own car. About half a dozen more guys suddenly appeared from the other side of the cars and they all got in and drove off. Clary watched in surprise.

"That was- okay," The red-head said turning back to Simon and Isabelle. "I'm really glad you're here though, Izzy, because I've been wanting to explain all of this to you but my phone was taken away and I've been grounded and-"

"Clary," Isabelle cut her off. "Please, just let me start." She glanced at Simon who gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, you're my friend and it was stupid of me to trust some video online over you."

"You had every reason not to believe me," Clary started. "I was your rival and it right of you to be wary and then when that video got out... I wouldn't have trusted me either."

"But you're my best friend and it wasn't fair of me to not even let you explain your side. Simon told me everything, though, and it might take a little while more but I think that I trust you. I trust you enough to come here and apologize, anyway."

"You shouldn't even be apologizing though," Clary said. "It's all on me. You're not at fault in any way, shape, or form. So, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Okay," Simon cut them both off. "You're both equally sorry, fantastic." He glanced from one girl to the other. "Now are we all friends again?"

Isabelle laughed. "Yes, definitely." The girls hugged each other until Clary spoke.

"Oh, uh, Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to react." Isabelle released the other girl. Clary gulped and Isabelle noticed that she was holding one of her wrists in her other hand. "I think that Sebastian is going to do something to Jace."

"Why?" Izzy was concerned now.

"Because," Clary glanced sideways at Simon who had the same expression as Isabelle did on his face. "Because he threatened me earlier, and he said that Jace needed to pay the price for not leaving me alone. He said that if he can't have me, then no one can."

Simon suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Clary's arm, apparently, he had noticed her holding her arm too. He tore away her other hand to reveal the dark red mark on her wrist. "He hurt you," Simon said and Isabelle thought that she had never heard him sound so angry before. "I'll kill him. Better yet, I'll get Jon to kill him."

"Simon, don't!" Clary called out stopping her friend from going back inside to get her older brother. "I made Maia promise not to tell anyone and now I'm telling you guys too. I don't want Jonathon getting in more trouble than he's already in, I'm just worried about Jace."

Isabelle bent her head so her mouth was by Simon's ear. "You know if I tell Jace about this he'll probably do as much damage as Jon would've," She whispered. Simon looked up at her approvingly until Clary hit them both.

"Whatever you just whispered to Simon is _not_ happening and that's final," Clary insisted. Isabelle rolled her eyes but obliged. "Now, I'm not allowed to actually go anywhere, so please make sure that Jace is alright, please."

"Jace is a big boy," said Isabelle, "he can take care of himself." Clary nodded but even Isabelle had to admit that her heart was clenched in fear for the boy.

* * *

JACE'S POV

On an average Thursday afternoon Jace would be at practice, but today he decided to skip and was currently headed to one of his favorite restaurants: Taki's. The streets were packed so he'd decided just to walk there. It was nice out too, the sun was shining and it was fairly warm. Jace found it funny how it was so nice out when he felt so shitty.

Jace knew that today was the day Raphael and the others were trashing the Morgenstern's house. As much as he was angry at Clary he wanted nothing to do with it. Which was precisely why he'd decided to go out to Taki's alone.

"Jace Herondale." Jace glanced over his shoulder to see Sebastian Verlac, he rolled his eyes and kept on walking as the boy caught up. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Keep talking to me and you'll be able to see your bones pretty soon," Jace snapped back though he didn't look at Sebastian nor did he stop walking.

"Hey, I'm serious right now," Sebastian ran forward a little so that he cut Jace off. "I thought I had told you to stay away from Clary."

"Well here I am staying away from her, you got what you wanted now leave me alone." Jace attempted to walk past the boy but he stopped Jace yet again by putting his hand on his chest. "Back off, Verlac," Jace growled not in the mood to deal with this.

Sebastian snarled back. "Make me, Herondale. I warned you once but I won't warn you again." He jabbed at Jace's chest with his finger when he said 'make me', 'once', and 'again'. Angry, Jace pushed Sebastian back. That was what started it.

The next thing Jace knew fists were flying. His knuckles connected with Sebastian's gut and Sebastian's knuckles connected with Jace's jaw. It was a full out fist fight in the middle of the street. Jace was winning until the other boy managed to kick his knee cap causing him to collapse to the ground. Sebastian pinned Jace to ground with his feet on his ankles and his hands over his wrists. The boy's lip was cut and his eye bruised, Jace figured he had some battle scars too.

"You're weak," He hissed. "Just like Clary is, that's how I like my girls though, nice and defenseless." At the mention of Clary anger boiled up inside of Jace. He connected his own skull with Sebastian's face and the boy stumbled off him clutching his nose.

Jace stood up and pinned Sebastian's shoulder against the wall of a nearby building. He could see the blood oozing out between Seb's fingers. "Talk to Clary, look at Clary, even think about Clary again and I will hunt you down and finish this. If you even breath in her presence, not breath _wrong_ , just breath when she's around and I'll kill you." Jace was sure there was fire in his eyes because the look on Sebastian's face was of pure terror. He pushed the boy to the ground before continuing on to Taki's, he was still hungry, after all...

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

When Izzy reached home she sprinted up to her room as fast as she could. She had a plan to get Jace and Clary back together but first, the other girl needed a dress. She started throwing various items of clothing about her room in her search for something that would look good on the small redhead. She'd finally found a small black dress with a silver belt that would be perfect for her when she heard someone in the hall.

Isabelle laid the dress down on her bed and went out to see who it was to find Jace. He didn't notice her at first as he walked down towards the music room so Izzy closed her door to let her presence be known. He hardly seemed startled by the sudden noise though he did look up to see where it came from. And that's when she saw it.

Isabelle's mouth gaped because even at a distance the black and blue shiner forming around Jace's eye was terribly visible. There was a bruise on his jaw too. All in all, he looked like he'd been mugged.

"Jace," Isabelle breathed as she walked down towards him. He merely stood there with his hands in his pockets, not meeting her eye. "Jace, what happened? Who did this? What- How-"

"I got in a fight," He said bleakly. Isabelle was taken aback, she couldn't remember the last time Jace had gotten into a real fight.

"With who? How did it start? Jace-"

Jace held up his hand cutting her off. He finally looked up at Isabelle and then sighed. "I was walking down to Taki's when I bumped into Verlac."

"Oh," Izzy whispered not needing him to go on. Clary had been right earlier, Sebastian really did go after Jace. She was worried for Clary's safety now too, who knew what Seb would do. "Jace, I'm kind of worried, lately Sebastian has been-"

"I don't want to hear about it," Jace cut her off. "I'd rather cut that douchebag out of my life altogether so whatever crap it is that he's been talking, I don't care. He can go and fu-" Jace was suddenly drowned out when blaring music started over the speakers of the third floor. Both of them looked around in confusion until Magnus came running up the stairs.

"There are my third and fourth most favorite people in the world!" He exclaimed loudly over the music wrapping his arms around the two. He grimaced at Jace's bruises. "Jeez, what happened to you?"

"Fight," Jace answered shortly removing himself from Magnus' grasp. "What's with the music?"

"And more importantly," Isabelle continued. "Third and fourth?"

Magnus shrugged. "Well yeah, Alec, Chairman Meow, you, then Jace."

Jace just nodded. "Fair enough. Now, music?"

Magnus rolled his eyes but pulled out a button and pressed. The music immediately stopped. "I'm just trying to get you guys into the partying mood. What with the after party I assume we're hosting after Homecoming?" Magnus' eyes rose in question as he turned to Isabelle. She grinned as a new plan formulated in her head, this one going beyond Clary.

"Oh definitely," She nodded. "We always host the best after parties and I'll be damned if that's going to stop now."

 **Hey, my fledglings! So sorry that I haven't seen y'all since last year. Ha, punny amirite. Anyway... I hope y'all liked this chapter. What are Izzy's plans? What's going on with Sizzy? After that fight, is Jace really not going to admit his feelings for Clary? Review your thoughts and I will update soon.**


	21. Homecoming Part 1

**So, I would like to start by saying that I am really busy, you guys. And I understand that it's frustrating when authors don't update for a long time but I still update faster than half the stories I follow during even my slowest times. I'm trying here, but I had to take down one of my other stories, so you guys have to understand how stressed out I've been lately. Not trying to sound mean or anything, though, I just wanted to clarify that again. I still love you guys with all my heart. On with story...**

CLARY'S POV

Saturday morning; 7 am; 12 hours to Homecoming; 10 hours to figure out how to get out of the house.

Clary paced back and forth in her room. Isabelle had texted Clary the plans for today but it was still up to Clary to get out of the house in the first place. It wouldn't be easy with everyone home but she had high hopes that Jonathon would help her out.

It was at that moment that Jon opened the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe soundlessly. Clary only glanced at her older brother as she paced.

"Are you reading my mind?" She wondered. "I was just thinking about talking to you."

"No," Jon sighed. "I've heard you pacing through the wall for the past hour. I can't go back to sleep. It's Saturday, Clare, calm down."

"I'm freaking out because it's Saturday," Clary threw her arms up in frustration but stopped pacing. "Izzy's taking me to the Alicante homecoming today and I need to get out of the house but we're grounded."

"I'm aware of this," Jon responded. "But you've got time, plenty of time, in fact."

"I'm really anxious though," She pouted. "I mean, what if I can't get out of the house? Or what if the plan doesn't work? Or what if it does work but Jace still doesn't forgive me? What if-"

"Stop," Jon cut her off and put his hands on her shoulders. "With the 'what if's. He'll forgive you, if he likes you as much as I think he does," Jon shivered a little in disgust before regaining his composure. "Then he will forgive you."

"Thanks," Clary sighed though her brother was hardly making her feel better. She looked up at him hopefully. "Help me sneak out of the house?"

He smirked. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

SIMON'S POV

10 am; 9 hours to homecoming; 7 hours to plan.

"I still don't see how I'm going to be useful here," Maia complained as she and Simon walked down the street. "This is Clary and Isabelle's thing, what am I supposed to do?"

"Every role here is crucial," Simon explained. "And I promised Clary and Izzy that everything would work out perfectly."

"You're still not explaining my part here," Maia stopped walking as a sort of protest and crossed her arms over her chest. Simon sighed and turned to face her. "And since when do you call her Izzy?"

Simon chose to ignore that last question. "After homecoming, Isabelle Lightwood is going to do something big, something that has never been done before."

"I think that Clary going to their homecoming falls under that 'never been done before' category," Maia pointed out. "Plus, what could be bigger than what she's going to be doing for Jace?"

"Trust me," Simon said sternly. "It's big." He turned back around and continued walking. From behind him he heard Maia sigh exasperatedly and continue after him. "You are going to be in charge of setting up for this because Clary trusts you. Now, have you ever been to the Lightwood mansion?"

Maia was slightly alarmed by the question. "No... I was out of town that one time you guys crashed a party there. Why...?"

"Well congratulations, today you are going to get to go inside of the Lightwood mansion. Not only that, but you're going to be preparing for the party... and damage control."

"What? Wait-"

Simon continued ignoring Maia's protests. "This is very important because it is going to be an extremely controversial party. And I mean extremely. There will likely be fights and it's highly possible that many people will leave, which is why we need you to figure something out that will bring everyone together."

"Simon, hold on," Maia stopped him. "What on earth are you talking about? What party? _Who_ is being brought together?"

Simon didn't respond at first, he took a deep breath in before looking sideways at his friend and finally answering. "Isabelle's planning an afterparty for homecoming just as she and Magnus Bane do every year, only this time it's different. This time... the dholes are invited."

"You're kidding me?" Maia gaped. When Simon shook his head she continued. "This will never work, there's too much hatred between the schools."

"That's why at the actual homecoming dance Isabelle and Clary will have to make some huge display to show how good of friends they are and that Clary _can_ be trusted. That trust part is going to come from her winning Jace back, this isn't just another ruse though, the whole point of it is to win Jace back, the trust part is just a plus. But the party is going to bring our schools together, everyone from both Alicante and Idris has been invited though neither of them has any idea about the other school being invited and since most Idris students haven't been to the Lightwood house before they won't know what they're walking into."

"This could go either really well or really horrible," said Maia, "And considering our schools' track records, statistically it's more likely to go horribly. People could turn on Clary and Jonathon, most of them are really angry at the two right now anyway."

"I know, I know," Simon waved a dismissive hand. "They'll have to win them back, that's on the Morgensterns to figure out, though, not us."

"Okay," Maia sighed deeply. "So what are we doing now then? Where are we going? We still have a lot of time before the dance."

Before Maia even finished speaking, though, Simon stopped walking. They turned to face a large and beautiful house with a huge yard and large fence surrounding it. Simon looked over at Maia and smiled. "Welcome to the Lightwood Manor," he said. "Let's go in, shall we?"

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

11 am; 8 hours to homecoming; 6 hours to plan.

"Quiet," Isabelle instructed as they had another close call. She looked around the corner of the hallway to watch her brother pass by out of sight. After waiting another moment, Izzy continued having Simon and Maia follow her. "You guys have seen mostly all of the house now, so we should probably start discussing strategy." She opened the door to her room and ushered the two in. With one last glance out at the hall, she closed and locked the door.

"Well," Maia started. "It sounds pretty basic, really. I'll come back right after you all leave for homecoming and start setting up. By the time you guys get here for the afterparty it'll all be perfect."

"What about the maids?" Simon suddenly asked.

"They won't get in your way," Isabelle insisted. "In fact, they should help you out, and if they cause you any trouble then feel free to have one of them call me."

"Well I don't want any of them to get in trouble or lose their job," Maia sounded concerned but Isabelle waved the statement away.

"Don't worry about it," She said. "I'm friends with all of them, it's fine. Anyway, do you think you'll be able to do all of this? Clary has told me how you're part of student council and you like to plan things and so when Simon said that you weren't going to your own homecoming, I immediately thought of you for this job."

"I'm flattered," Maia beamed. "And I accept the responsibility."

Isabelle squealed so loudly that Simon put his hands over his ears. She wrapped her arms around both Simon and Maia for a moment before releasing them with a wide smile. "I'm so happy!" It was then that she remembered something else. She suddenly turned and entered her closet leaving the other two to wonder what she was doing. When she came back, though, she held a dress bag and a shoe box. She held the items out to Maia who took them cautiously. "Those are for Clary, I specifically chose the color so it matches Jace's tie."

"You're so..." Maia paused trying to think of the right word.

"Sprightly?" Simon suggested.

"I was going to say insane," Maia pursed her lips looking over to Simon and then back to Isabelle. "But sure, that works too."

"Whatever," Isabelle shrugged still smiling brightly. "I'm just very excited today. We are creating high school history tonight. We will go down as the year that changed the course of our school's lives and rivalries. Just imagine what it'll be like next years when we're all friends!"

"It will definitely be an interesting change," Simon said. "Biggest change is going to be Clary dating Jace, I-" He shivered for dramatic effect. "I am still not used to that thought."

Maia patted him on the shoulder. "None of us are."

"I am," Isabelle said in a sing-song tone. "They're great together and even though Jace refuses to admit it, he really cares for her. He actually beat up Sebastian the other day because the douche tried to fight him."

"Sebastian," Simon seemed to realize. "What if he shows up at the party tonight?"

"Don't worry about that." The voice startled everyone for it didn't come from one of the three already in the room. Alec was leaning against the door frame smirking at them all. Nobody had even heard him come in. "I've got it covered."

"How did you get in here?" Isabelle demanded specifically remembering locking the door.

"Jace broke the lock on your door like two months ago," Alec shrugged. "I just didn't tell you because I was a little worried that instead of taking out your anger on Jace you would take it on me," He paused. "As you often do when Jace does crap..."

"Oh," she said. "Well... I am greatly sorry about that, but how did you know that they were here? And why are you not freaking out that I have brought _more_ dholes into our home?"

Alec sighed and stepped further into the room. "First, I'm not an idiot, I heard and saw them. And second, because Jace has been a total dick and really sad lately and even if it is Clarissa Morgenstern that's going to make him happy, I'm down for whatever."

"Perfect," Isabelle said looking back and forth between the three. "Sounds like we've got a plan."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

12 pm; 7 hours to homecoming; 5 hours to plan.

"Where are mom and dad now?" Clary inquired to her brother. She heard Jonathon sigh over the phone before whispering back to her.

"Still sitting on the couch in the living room," He said. "Just like they were two minutes ago."

"No need to be snide," Clary rolled her eyes. She plopped down on her bed, sick of all the pacing she'd been doing. "Jon you just need to get them out of the house. Suggest that they go out to dinner. Oh, and a movie! But try and make sure the dinner is before the movie so that they're gone before five."

"So date night?" Jon was still whispering. "What you're suggesting here is date night?"

"Yes!" Clary exclaimed. "They haven't done that in a while, it'll be good for them and us."

"Clare, this has to be really well thought out, though, because if I just randomly suggest that they should go out for several hours this evening, they're going to be pretty suspicious."

"You're smart," Clary said. "You can figure it out. I have faith in you, big brother."

"Shut up," And she could practically see him rolling his eyes through the phone. After a moment of silence, Jon sighed. "Fine, I'm going to talk to them and I'm going to put my phone in my pocket so you can still hear. But mute yourself so you don't accidentally make noise."

"Eek!" Clary squealed before removing her phone from the side of her face and hitting the mute button. She could hear the shuffle of Jon's phone going in his pocket and then him walking. The chatter of Jocelyn and Valentine was faint through the speaker.

"Hey," Jon greeted their parents.

"Hi, Jonathon," Jocelyn greeted back. "Have you spoken to Clary much today? I feel like I haven't seen her at all since she was grounded."

"Yeah, she's fine. As fine as she can be, I suppose."

"Clearly not as fine as you," Valentine said. "She doesn't ever leave her room anymore."

"Oh, well," Jon sighed. "You know Clary, she's just been drowning her emotions by drawing and..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "But she's doing fine. I was just wondering what was going on today? Are you guys doing anything or is it going to be just another boring Saturday evening? Because if so, I'd totally be down for watching a bunch of movies with you guys."

"Actually," Valentine answered and Clary's hopes began to rise. "Luke is coming over around six." And just like that, her hopes fell. "Him, along with some other guys, and I are going out to play poker for a bit."

"Fun," Jonathon said and Clary could immediately pick up on the total lack of interest in his tone, she knew her parents wouldn't be able to, though, it was just one of those things that siblings couldn't hide from each other. "What about you, mom? Any plans?"

"No," Jocelyn said. "Just a relaxing evening at home with my bed and my sketchbook."

"What?" Jon's voice was high with fake disbelief. Clary rolled her eyes and hoped that his acting would be better in the future if they ever had to do something like this again. "Oh, come on. Why don't you go out with some of your friends? If dad is having a boys night, then why can't you have a girls night?"

There was a slight pause before Jocelyn responded. "No, I'll be fine. I really just need a night of relaxation."

"Nonsense," Jonathon insisted. "You need to call up some of your girl friends and go out dancing or something. Just have fun. You deserve to have fun, mom. Then tomorrow you can have all day to do nothing and relax."

There was another pause, this one was longer and Clary assumed that Jocelyn was thinking. She chewed on her nail in anticipation until her mom spoke again. "Oh, okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what some of my friends are up to. I haven't really had the chance to go out with any of them recently, and it might be fun."

"Great," Jon sounded like he was holding back more enthusiasm. Smart. "And don't you guys worry about Clary, I'll make sure she comes out of her room at some point. Maybe I'll force her to interact with a pizza delivery man." Clary rolled her eyes but heard her parents laugh. There was a lot of shuffling before the line went clear again and Jon spoke directly into the phone. "Mission Homecoming is a go."

Clary smiled into the phone and hit the mute button again. "Perfect." With that, she hung up and dialed Isabelle's number. As the line rang, Jon entered Clary's room. She held up her hand for him and he high-fived it.

"Hello?" Isabelle answered as Jon sat in a chair.

"Hey Iz," Clary said. "I just wanted to tell you that I can get out of the house, but I might be an hour late."

* * *

SIMON'S POV

1 pm; 6 hours to homecoming; 4 hours to plan.

Simon knocked on the door to the Morgenstern's house. He waited patiently, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with his hands in his pockets. When the door opened he smiled brightly at Jocelyn Morgenstern, a woman whom he had known mostly all of his life.

"Hi, Jocelyn!" He greeted her. "I was just stopping by because Clary accidentally left one of her folders with me and I know that she has some pretty important homework in it." He glanced past the woman, through the house, to see Maia at the back door. She opened it slowly and when she was inside, she shot him a thumbs up and headed for the stairs.

"Oh!" Jocelyn said. "Well thank you, sweetie, I'm sure that she will appreciate this greatly. Here, why don't you just give it to me and I'll make sure she receives it."

"Great," Simon smiled and slung his backpack off his shoulder. He squatted on the ground as he opened it and started looking through all of his things. "It should be in here somewhere. Sorry, just one moment." Simon flipped through all his notebooks, folders, and textbooks while occasionally glancing up at the back door. He took his time and acted aggravated that he couldn't find it. He could tell that Jocelyn was becoming actually aggravated though. After a couple of minutes, Maia came back into sight and snuck back out of the house. The moment she did, Simon pulled out a random folder and stood to hand it to Jocelyn. "Here it is!"

"Thank you," Jocelyn sounded annoyed but like she was trying to hide it. "It was very kind of you to come over here to return this, Simon."

"It was no problem," Simon shrugged. "You know how I care about Clary's education." Out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw Maia appear from the side of the house. He slung his backpack back over his shoulder. "Well, I should be going then. Nice seeing you, Jocelyn. Tell Valentine I say hi."

"Will do, Simon, it was nice seeing you too." Jocelyn closed the door and the moment she did Simon turned around and sped towards Maia. They high-fived each other without stopping and started down the sidewalk.

"Nicely done," Simon commented as they headed back to his house.

"To you too," Maia grinned. "Everything is going perfectly."

"Yeah," Simon glanced sideways at her. "But there's still a lot to do, so let's hope it stays that way."

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter, even if it doesn't seem like much happened. But, what are Isabelle and Clary planning for Jace at homecoming? And what's going to happen at the afterparty? That can't possibly end well. Review your thoughts! Love y'all!**


	22. Homecoming Part 2

**Hey y'all! I'm not dead! Sorry for having not updated in so long. I'm the worst, I know. At least this chapter is so long to make up for it. But, on with the story...**

CLARY'S POV

"Oh. My. God." Jon said as Clary exited her room. It was almost six o'clock and their mom had left but their dad was still downstairs. Clary had been getting dressed for the past hour so that she would have more time to get to Isabelle's. She was now showing herself to her brother to get his opinion. "Yeah, I don't think I can let you leave the house like that."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows looking down at herself. Earlier, Maia had snuck into their house to give her the dress that Isabelle was providing for homecoming. It was a dark blue and flared out in layers of tulle. It was sleeveless and the entire top half was covered in lace. There was a black ribbon tied around her waist that matched the small, black heels on her feet. Her red locks were straightened except for a top section that had been pulled back to form an up-down style. She hadn't put on any makeup for two reasons: she didn't have any and she didn't know how to put it on.

"Why not?" Clary asked sadly.

"Because," Jon said as though it were obvious. "You look far too pretty, and what kind of brother would I be if I let you leave the house looking pretty?"

Clary crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying that I usually don't look pretty?"

Jon booped her on the nose with a smile. "Precisely." Clary rolled her eyes with exasperation. She knew that Jon was messing with her but it was annoying.

"Just," Clary sighed trying to think of how to reason with her brother. "Just let me know when Luke gets here and they leave."

"I-" Jon started to say but just then they heard the door downstairs open. Both froze as Luke's voice greeted Valentine's. Clary panicked and ran back to her room. She closed the door and leaped into her bed, pulling the blankets up around shoulders just in case her dad decided to check on her before leaving.

Clary sat there for several minutes trying to listen but failing due to the blood pounding in her ears. Then, footsteps came up the stairs and stopped just a few feet from Clary's door. She heard her father speak to her brother for just a moment before there was a bit of protesting. They spoke normally for another minute and then the footsteps retreated.

Someone knocked on Clary's door and, without waiting for a response, Jon opened the door. He closed it softly behind him and chewed on his lip as he leaned against the wall. "I spoke with dad," He said after a bit. "He wanted to talk to you but then I said you were taking a nap." He paused again. "The poker game was canceled. He and Luke are just gonna hang out here for a bit."

Clary bolted forward and her blanket fell around her waist. Her eyes went wide before she fell backward with a loud groan. "Now how am I going to get out of here?" She groaned.

"It'll be okay," Jon reassured her. "We'll figure something out." They both stayed quiet for a little while before Jon suddenly pulled out his phone and began texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" Clary asked at her own risk since she could already feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't one to cry much but right now she felt so desparingly helpless.

"The football team," Jon answered simply. "Well, more specifically a couple of guys from the football team. They're masters in the art of sneaking out of the house while the parents are home. They can help."

"What are they going to do?" Clary inquired as she felt the tears begin to subside.

"For one," Jon started still looking down at his phone. "They're going to bring a ladder."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"It's already 6:30," Isabelle mumbled as she paced back and forth checking her phone. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry," Alec said quietly so that neither Jace nor Magnus heard them talking. "She'll be here, she's just late."

"What if something happened?" Isabelle said. "What if her parents or Luke found out? What if they took her phone away? What if-"

"Stop," Alec cut her off by putting his hands on her shoulders. "With the 'what if's. She will be here and everything will go exactly to plan."

"Hey," Jace said and both Lightwood kids turned to him a little started. He looked sharp in a black tux and blue tie. His hair was slicked back and his hands in his pockets. If it weren't for the tie, he'd look like a secret service agent. "We should probably get going if we don't want to stand in line for an hour."

"Right," Alec said looking from Izzy to the other two.

"I'll be there later," Isabelle said after a moment. When Jace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion she smiled innocently. "I have to take care of some things for the after party that I forgot about. It's no big deal, you guys don't have to wait for me."

Jace and Magnus both looked as though they were going to protest when Alec began ushering them out of the house. "You guys heard her, let's go!" Jace turned around when he was out the door. He opened his mouth but before he could get a single word out, Alec pulled the door closed with a bang.

Isabelle smiled to herself, thankful to have such an amazing older brother. She began pacing the floor in anticipation. Her phone was clutched in her hands and her heels clicked loudly. She thought about texting Clary again but before she could go through with the idea there was a sudden yelp from the back of the house that was followed by a clang. Isabelle froze wondering if someone had broken into the house. She slowly inched her way to the back door only to cross her hands over her chest and raise an eyebrow at the scene before her.

Clary had apparently attempted climbing in through a back window. She succeeded but ended up falling upon her entrance and knocked over a myriad of items. When she looked up to see Isabelle standing over her, she smiled sheepishly and stood. Clary brushed off her dress and attempted to smooth down her hair.

"Sorry about that," She said. "I saw the boys leaving out front and I panicked and tried to get in through the window."

"I can see," Isabelle said. She shook her head at the girl but took her wrist and dragged her through the house. Clary still needed to have her makeup done. "We need to hurry so we're not too terribly late," Izzy stated.

"What time is Maia coming over?" Clary asked as she sped up so that Izzy didn't end up causing her to fall.

"In half an hour or so," Isabelle said. "She'll be here after we leave." They reached Isabelle's room and Clary took a seat on her chair. Izzy started getting out various supplies as she spoke to Clary. "Where are we going to be meeting Simon at?"

"After we get into the building we'll have to open up one of the back doors for him," Clary said and then continued slowly and cautiously. "Hey, Iz, about you and Simon..."

Isabelle glanced down at her red-headed friend quickly before grabbing some blush and turning to her fully. "What about us?" She questioned before Clary could continue. "Not that I'm implying there's an 'us.'"

"Are you sure about that?" Clary asked trying to move her head as little as possible. "Because I don't know if I'm just going crazy or something but the two of you seem to have gotten kind of... close throughout this whole thing."

"You're just going crazy," Isabelle said as she set down the blush and took out a stick of eyeliner. Her heart sped up a little, though, and she prayed she wasn't visibly blushing. "Because we are nothing more than friendly acquaintances that have been forced together in this predicament. We probably won't even talk after this is all over."

"If you say so," Clary shrugged but she then had to be quiet so that Isabelle could finish her makeup.

After a couple more minutes, Isabelle turned Clary's chair so that she could see herself in the mirror. Her lips pulled up into a small smile before she stood up and turned to Izzy. "Time to initiate mission win back Jace."

Isabelle laughed as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Don't you mean 'Mission Sunglasses' 2.0?"

Clary paused a moment a pondered that. "Huh," she said. "I guess I do."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

By the time the two reached the school, it was past seven. Clary did her best to hide her face from other students as she went in and Isabelle helped her. Once they were in, they bolted for the door that Simon was supposed to be waiting by. He was leaned against the door looking down at his phone when they reached him. Isabelle knocked on the door causing for the boy to jump. He dropped his phone and held his hand to his chest as he turned to the two. Both girls were laughing as he calmed himself down and picked up his phone. When Clary opened the door he scowled.

"You're both just lucky my phone didn't break," He whined storming past them both. Simon was actually wearing a suit which surprised Clary, he wasn't here for the homecoming, after all.

"You look nice, Si," Clary commented as she and Isabelle caught up with him. When Simon looked over at her she shot him a knowing look and he replied with a warning glare. "I didn't think you were going to dress up for tonight."

"Yeah, well," He started looking as though he might murder his best friend at any moment. "I figured why not, plus if anyone does see me it'll be far less suspicious."

"I see," Clary nodded though she knew that wasn't the full reasoning. "Well, we'd better get to work then. I want this all to go perfectly."

"Hate to break it to you, Clary," Isabelle said as the three started back towards the gymnasium, aka the makeshift dance room. "But the chances that this plan will go perfectly are quite slim."

"Iz, I think that you and I have slightly different definitions of 'perfect'," said Clary. "What do you think it means?"

Isabelle faltered a moment before answering. "Everything that we planned goes exactly as we planned it and not a thing goes wrong."

Clary nodded. "Right, and my definition of perfect," she turned to look at her friends as she still walked, "is getting Jace back."

The three walked the rest of the way in silence until they began reaching people again. Clary knew that if she was seen by anyone the whole plan would be blown. The group paused around a corner and went over the plan.

"Okay, Clary, Alec should be by the side doors to the gym so he'll help you get by the stage that the band is playing on," Isabelle said. "And Si, come with me so that you can start setting up all the fancy lights and other stuff."

"Okay," Clary nodded glancing back and forth between her two friends. "Good luck to both of you."

"And you," Simon patted Clary on the shoulder. "Go get your man back."

Clary rolled her eyes but turned away from the two and started around the corner. She kept her head low as she walked past people and made her way to the gym. She was in sight of Alec when she bumped into someone and almost toppled over. She tried to just mutter an apology to whoever it was and continue on her way but the girl was not letting her go that easily.

"Watch where you're going you dwarf." Of course, the one person that Clary runs into is Kaelie. Of. Course. Clary didn't even look up at the girl as she walked forward. "Hey, I'm talking to you." Kaelie grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her back. She looked up and the moment their eyes met Kaelie's mouth dropped. "You."

"Yup, me," Clary shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." She glanced past Kaelie and saw Jace standing a few feet away. He wasn't looking at them but she didn't want to wait until he did.

"Oh no," Kaelie grabbed Clary's arm again and didn't let go. Clary winced because she grabbed her in the same spot that Sebastian had grabbed her wrist which had turned a shade of purple a little while later. "I'm not letting you go just so you can ruin our homecoming. You made a big mistake coming here, Morgenstern, and now you're going to pay for it."

"I'll take over from here," a voice suddenly cut in. Clary turned to find Magnus towering over them both. He was sparkling as usual but Clary couldn't deny that he looked good in a suit. She grimaced, though, because Magnus didn't trust her either. The only people at Alicante High that didn't totally hate her at the moment were Alec and Izzy.

"Don't worry about it, Magnus, me and my girls can take care of her."

"No, I want to," Magnus said with narrowed eyes. He stared at Clary even as he spoke to Kaelie. "She messed with my friends, I think it's only fair."

"Fine," Kaelie said letting go of Clary. "But make sure she gets what she deserves."

"Oh, don't worry," said Magnus. "I will." Kaelie walked away and Magnus pushed Clary forward so they were walking.

"Listen," Clary tried to start to say. "I wasn't going to prank you guys or ruin your homecoming or anything, I swear, you have to believe me. Magnus, I feel awful about everything, I-"

"Shut up," He cut her off and she sighed knowing that it was over. Everything was ruined. Clary let her head hang low as she was guided out of the school. She hardly even noticed when they stopped short of leaving. "Looking for this?" Magnus said to someone else and when Clary looked up she saw Alec.

"Mags," Alec started with wide eyes.

"Don't even try to explain," Magnus said. "I'm not mad at you, just next time include me in the plans."

Alec smiled widely and nodded. "Of course."

Magnus kissed his boyfriend quickly before glancing back. "Hurry up with whatever you're doing. Kaelie thinks I kicked Clary out but let's make sure that no one else sees her."

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea what this means to Izzy." Alec said as he opened the gym door. He ushered Clary in as Magnus left. "You don't have much of a job until after everything happens, so I guess just stay hidden back here for now."

"Gotcha," Clary sighed. She knew that she couldn't really show her face and that meant that she wouldn't be doing any of the actual setting up but it still felt like she wasn't making an effort now because she couldn't do anything. "When are you going to get Jace?"

"I'm going to text him to come back here after Izzy gives me the signal." Alec paused suddenly. "I actually don't know what the signal is."

Clary smiled. "Don't worry, I do."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"It really was great of you to forgive Clary so willingly," Simon said as him and Izzy sat in the hallway setting up the signal for Alec and Clary.

"How could I not after you talked to me?" Izzy said. "You made a pretty convincing argument."

"You didn't have to listen to me, though, I mean for all you knew this entire fight and everything could've been part of Mission Sunglasses all along." At his words, Isabelle stopped what she was doing and slowly looked up at Simon. She raised an eyebrow and after a moment he looked back up at her. "But I mean it's not, obviously," he chuckled awkwardly. "I'm going to stop talking now."

Isabelle nodded. "That might be best."

The two worked for just a minute before Simon started prattling on again. "You know, I think it was sort of fate that you and Clary met when you did. I mean, she broke up with an ass of a boyfriend and then she talked to you and that led to all sorts of things including her meeting and kissing Jace. It's amazing what one action can lead to. Without you, though, I'm not entirely sure how Clary would've survived these past couple of weeks. Can you imagine it? If you hadn't gone to comfort her then she would've had to go through Mission Sunglasses as is and none of this would've ever happened."

"What happened to you not talking?" Isabelle wondered though she knew he was right. She was glad that she took a chance on her enemy. Everything the two had been through just proved that you should never judge a book by its cover... or some other cliche like that. "Why do you think she's doing all of this for Jace?" Izzy suddenly wondered. She stopped working and looked up at Simon. He paused for a moment and glanced at her before continuing his work.

"Because she cares for him," he said quietly. Isabelle sat back against the wall as he spoke. "I've never seen Clary care about someone as much as she cares for Jace. Or you for that matter. I think that if she didn't care about you guys so much then she would never have been so distraught when this all started." He thought for a moment and Isabelle studied him. She watched his hair and his jawline, how his glasses sat halfway down his nose and how his hands nimbly worked. "I've known Clary forever and she would do anything for the people she cares about. Including lying to her brother, and she _hates_ lying to her brother."

"I've noticed," Izzy said. "It's no wonder you care about her so much, she's a really great person."

Simon looked up at Izzy quickly. "I care about her like she's my sister. And she basically is. I would do anything for her." He stood up with the objects the two had been working on and Isabelle followed. "But I don't care about her the way that you're thinking right now. Like I said, she's my sister." Isabelle opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Simon turned and the two headed down to the gym to talk to the band and signal Clary and Alec.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary sat on the floor against the wall as Alec paced beside her. From where they sat they could see the band. They were playing some popular song that Clary couldn't remember the name of. The two had been waiting there for a solid half hour before the band finally announced they were going to take a five-minute break. The radio started playing in place of them after they walked off.

After a couple minutes went by, Alec through up his hand with exasperation. "Where is that signal?" He demanded and as if on cue, two confetti cannons went off then pouring confetti all over the dancing crowd and the radio shut off. Strobe lights started going crazy all across the room. There was a commotion from the crowd.

"That," said Clary standing up, "would be the signal."

"Finally," Alec breathed. He took out his phone and started texting Jace. After a minute, Isabelle and Simon came running up to the two.

"Is he on his way?" Isabelle asked not even greeting them.

"He just responded," Alec nodded then looked up at Simon and Clary. "You two should hide somewhere."

"Right," Clary looked around before hiding behind a half closed door. Simon stood next to her.

From where they stood they could just barely see Isabelle. Clary saw that the band had started to come back on stage already and was setting up to continue playing. Just then, Jace came in. He raised an eyebrow at his friends before speaking.

"Why did you tell me to come back here, Alec?" He questioned.

"You know how you have these two talents?" Isabelle answered instead and the boy turned his attention to her. "You know, you play football and you sing." Jace narrowed his eyes at Izzy's evergrowing smile. "Well, we just thought that it was about time you showcase that second talent of yours. You've never let anyone hear you play an instrument or sing and it's a damn shame. So, we got the band to agree to let you sing one song with them."

"Now?" Jace's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, now," Alec said.

"We told them to play one of your favorite songs that we know you'll recognize immediately. So," Isabelle handed a microphone to Jace with hopeful eyes. "Will you do it?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Jace said not taking the mic. "Why would you do this to me? There is a reason I don't sing in front of people."

"I know," Alec said. "And it's that you're shy." He took the mic from Izzy and shoved it towards Jace. "Now grow a pair and get out there."

At that, Jace snatched the mic from Alec. He glared at his friend but before he could say anything the band started to play. Isabelle squealed and pushed Jace out onto the stage. The moment he was gone, Clary and Simon exited from where they hid.

"Are you sure he's not going to resent me for this?" Clary asked. The whole thing had been her idea with some tweaks from Isabelle.

"Of course he won't," Isabelle waved a dismissive hand but after a moment she looked like she was rethinking the entire plan. "Well..."

"Izzy!" Clary exclaimed but the girl just shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time but you might be right!"

"It'll be fine," Alec cut in. "I think..."

"Not helping," Clary sighed.

"We know," Isabelle grinned and wrapped an arm around the red-head.

The four watched as Jace sang along to 'Rise Up' by Imagine Dragons. Halfway through the song, though, the door opened behind them and Clary turned to see five members of the Alicante football team enter all wearing the exact same button-up shirt.

"Izzy..." Clary said and the other girl glanced back at the boys.

"Don't mind them," said she, "they're here to help."

Clary didn't question it. She turned her attention back to Jace who was now having fun on stage. After the song was over, Jace bowed to the cheering audience before jogging off stage and both Clary and Simon stepped back so he could talk to Izzy and Alec without noticing them.

"You know what?" Jace said smiling widely. "I'm actually glad you guys made me do that. It was fun and kind of exhilarating. Like scoring the winning touchdown in a game."

"Well we didn't plan it," Isabelle said and then she looked back. "Clary did." At Isabelle's words, the five boys behind Clary ripped off their shirts in order. She jumped having not expected it and saw that on their chests it spelled out SORRY. Clary looked at Isabelle with a _really?_ expression but the girl just shrugged.

"You're kidding me," Jace said and Clary's attention snapped to him. He was staring right at her but there was loathing in his eyes. After a moment he scoffed and turned to Isabelle. "You're friends with her again? After everything she did to you? To all of us?"

"Jace-"

"Don't try and make excuses for her," he cut Isabelle off. "You forgave her and then you tried to get me to forgive her?" He shook his head like he wasn't believing this. "And you too, Alec? I thought better of the both of you." He glared at Clary for a moment again. She wanted to say something to him but she didn't know what. She had not been expecting this. "I'll be damned if I'm going to forgive the Morgensterns." He looked back over at Alec. "I'm walking home, I'll talk to you guys whenever."

With that, he left. Clary hadn't realized she was holding her breath until her lungs began to burn and she breathed out. The moment Jace was gone, Isabelle and Simon both rushed over to Clary to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked softly. She looked up at the football players and scowled. "Put your shirts back on!" She snapped and then turned back to Clary. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think that he would react like that."

"Me neither," Clary breathed.

"Don't let this ruin the night," Simon said even though he knew that this was half of the entire night. "We still have the Alicante/Idris party in a bit and there's still a huge possibility that that will turn out great. It's all about connecting the schools now, Clary, and you and Izzy are the gateway to that."

Clary nodded. "You're right." She looked around at Simon, Izzy, and even Alec's worried eyes with a new sense of purpose. "Let's unify some schools."

 **So big announcement! I might actually be getting published soon, I contacted a publisher and the editorial board liked my stuff and yeah. It's pretty big news and I just thought I would share it with y'all. Sadly, it's not the novel that I wrote it's just a collection of short stories, but I'm still pretty excited. So that along with all of my school work and tech crew for my school musical has had me pretty jam-packed lately. Plus, I went to C2E2 the other day and I got a sword so, I mean, how does that _not_ take up all my time?  
Anyway, Jace didn't accept Clary's apology! What? He didn't even let her speak. What's going to happen at the party now? How will Clary win over Jace? Will Idris and Alicante High finally end their age-long feud? Hopefully, I won't take so long to update again and these questions can be answered! Love you fledglings!  
**


	23. To Hobnob With

CLARY'S POV

They entered the Lightwood's house to be greeted by blaring music and too many people to count. Clary recognized the people as Idris students and she smiled. As Alicante students flooded in there was visible anger and confusion from a lot of them. Eventually, the house was split into groups of dholes or devils; no one was mixing.

"Clare!" Jon called out to his little sister and ran over to her and Isabelle. "How'd everything go?" He had a hopeful smile on but the moment he saw both girl's expressions his smile dropped. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

Clary shook her head. "You can help me make this party a success." She said and looked around with disappointment. "No one is talking to anyone from the other school. So far this doesn't look like it's going to end well."

"I've got you," Jon grinned. He looked around a moment before approaching a group of Idris guys and talking to them. For a moment they all seemed disgusted by whatever Jon was saying but after a bit, they all nodded and dispersed. And they started talking to Alicante students. Clary and Isabelle watched as people began to warm up to each other and started to have actual friendly conversations.

"It's worked," Izzy said in disbelief. "It's actually working."

"Just wait," Alec said coming up behind the two. "There'll be a fight at some point." When the girls looked back at him he grinned. "But for now you're right, it's working. Good job to both of you." He ruffled both Clary and Isabelle's hair before walking over to Magnus and some other people.

"I'm so happy right now," Isabelle said. She linked her arm with Clary's and began walking through the house. "I hope that it all stays this way for the rest of the party and our schools stop hating each other."

"Me too," Clary said but she couldn't bring herself to share Isabelle's joy. She was still upset about the whole Jace situation; no matter how hard she tried to push him from her mind she just couldn't.

"Clary! Isabelle!" Maia ran up to them. She motioned around the room with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Everything looks great," Isabelle said. "You did an awesome job, Maia."

"Thank you!" The girl beamed. "There's a bonfire outside too and I think I saw that a dance competition started."

"Of course," Isabelle laughed. "Did you lock all the bedroom doors upstairs?"

"Every one," Maia nodded. "Don't worry about a single thing, it's all covered."

"I knew I could trust you," Isabelle said. Maia spotted somebody else then and said bye to the two before taking off. The girls continued on through the house until they reached the backyard. There they saw people surrounding an enormous bonfire or milling about in dark corners. This party reminded Clary a lot of that first party she'd gone to with Izzy, the neon masquerade. It was shocking how much some things had changed since then. And how much other things hadn't changed.

"'Trust,'" Clary said thoughtfully. "Not a word that's usually thrown around between Dholes and Devils. Unless it's being partnered with 'don't', that is."

"And what a beautiful thing that now it is," Izzy smiled and wrapped an arm around Clary's shoulder making the redhead grin too.

Simon came up to the two as they walked around the backyard. He looked happy if not a little nervous, but weren't they all a little nervous?

"How's it going?" The boy wondered. "I haven't heard of a fight yet."

"Emphasis on that 'yet,'" Clary pointed out. "But it's been pretty good so far. I have a feeling we're going to be hearing about this party for a long time to come."

"Might even be able to hear about it now," Isabelle said pulling out her phone. "There's bound to be some posts about it already." Clary and Simon followed suit pulling out their own phones and checking their various social media accounts.

"Found something," Simon said first, but just as he was about to show the girls what he found, they started to find stuff too. It seemed that a lot of people were already talking about the party.

"There's so much controversy here," Clary said.

"None of the hate comments are directed at us, though," Isabelle said meaning 'us' as hosts. "The only bad stuff being said is that they didn't expect this."

"Insane," said Simon. "People don't appear to be blowing up as much as I had thought they would."

"Definitely a good thing," Izzy beamed. She looked up at her friends.

"Now you guys can legally be friends," Simon joked. Before Clary could comment, her brother called her name and waved her over.

"I'll find you guys later," Clary said before turning and walking to Jon.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

After Clary left Simon and Izzy alone, the two wandered about watching the people around them interact.

"You know," Iz said absentmindedly. "I'm going to miss being rivals with you guys. Competition with Idris really made things interesting."

"Just because our schools are friendly doesn't mean the competition is over," Simon argued. "It just means that we can compete without hating each other. Trust me, I have a feeling that the rivalry between our schools isn't going to die down, but rather just not be as hostile."

Isabelle laughed. "You're probably right. The hatred was half of the fun of it though." Simon shook his head and Izzy nudged him with her elbow. "Come on, you know I'm kidding. You guys are my best friends now."

"Me too? Really?" Simon wondered clearly mystified at the 'friend' part of that sentence.

Izzy shrugged. "Well, yeah, the few times I've spoken with you I've enjoyed it. You're pretty cool, Si."

Simon smiled. "You're not half bad yourself, Iz."

"Don't speak so soon," Izzy joked. "There is a high probability that you'll get to know me and realize that I am, in fact, half bad."

Simon chuckled at that and Izzy found herself smiling at the noise. It was strange, she didn't know him very well, but being around Simon just felt right somehow. She wasn't sure why it felt right, just that it did. She considered bringing this concern up to Clary momentarily before realizing that she should figure out what the feeling means before she worries too much about it.

Isabelle spotted Alec and Magnus from across the yard. She waved at them before noticing that somehow Jonathon had migrated and was talking to them. Isabelle looked around or Clary but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. She almost wanted to laugh, though, because if Jon and Alec became friends then it would complete the circle. It's strange how much things can change in just a few weeks.

"You know," Isabelle said to Simon. "If someone had told me that I would be throwing a homecoming afterparty with the Dholes at it just a month ago, I would have sent them to a mental institution."

"And no one would have blamed you," Simon laughed. "I can't believe how much I hated you back then."

Isabelle gaped and put a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "What? You hated me? This is the biggest betrayal, I may never recover."

"Hey," Simon said. "You probably hated me more than I hated you."

Izzy shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure I knew who you were." Simon's jaw dropped but then he started laughing.

"Well," said he, "all that matters is that we like each other now, right?"

Izzy nodded. "Right."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary had left Jonathon after just a minute and gone back inside the extravagant house. She was found that the foyer was the least condensed place of the house and decided to sit there for a minute to get away from all the drunk teenagers. She ended up sitting on the floor leaning up against a wall. It couldn't have been more than five minutes when she heard the door open and looked up to see who was coming in now.

Jace.

Clary bolted up from where she sat and their eyes locked. He looked equally stunned to see her though she didn't know why. He knew she would be here. The golden boy broke eye contact first and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell Alec that I'm here and that I'm in my room." Was all he said before walking off into the thick of the party.

Clary was so surprised to see him and that he spoke to her that for a moment she didn't move. She could hardly think. Then, she regained her ability to walk and started rushing after the boy.

"Jace! Jace wait!" She tried calling out over the music though it was in vain for her voice didn't carry above the noise. Clary ended up chasing him through the whole house until they ended up upstairs where there were significantly fewer people than downstairs, likely because all of the bedroom doors were locked.

"Go away, Clary," Jace said as she continued to follow him up to the third floor.

"No, not until you talk to me," Clary said. She paused for a moment and took off the heeled shoes on her feet before jogging again to catch up to Jace. "Please, I'm begging you."

"Keep on begging then because I'm not talking to you." He refused to even glance in her direction.

"You're talking to me now," Clary pointed out. Jace opened his mouth but promptly closed it again. "All I want to do is apologize. For everything."

"You've already apologized," Jace said sounding monotone. "My response stays the same. Go away."

"No!" Clary exclaimed and she ran a bit so that she was standing in front of Jace. His jaw tensed and he looked off to the side instead of at her but he stopped walking. "Jace, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt Izzy either. I'm blessed that she chose to forgive me, but I won't be able to sleep at night until you do too. You mean so much to me now and it's in spite of that stupid prank that I got to know you and Isabelle. Izzy and I started talking before the idea of the prank even started and then when Jon got me involved I felt so guilty all the time. You have to believe me."

"I don't have to do anything," Jace said still not looking at Clary.

"Jace," Clary said rather forcefully. "Look at me." She put one hand on his cheek and turned his head so he was forced to look at her. He didn't pull back from her or fight in any way, rather he stared down at her with tired eyes.

Clary stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her forehead to Jace's. When all he did was close his eyes, she lightly grazed her lips against his. She was ready to pull away from him when he actually leaned forward to fully kiss her. She let her hand go from his cheek to around his neck as his hands ended up tangled in her hair. The kiss was soft but there was so much meaning behind it. Clary could feel that Jace was restraining himself, but she still didn't expect it when he suddenly pushed away from her. He held one of his hands to his mouth and wasn't looking at Clary again. Then, he silently swore to himself and stormed off to his room. Clary stood there for several moments even after she heard the door slam shut.

After a little while, Clary finally walked back down to the party. It took her a couple of minutes but she eventually found Alec talking with Jon and Magnus outside. They were in the middle of a conversation but she cut it in without caring.

"Jace told me to tell you that he's here and he's in his room," she said. Alec stopped mid-sentence and turned to her confused. Clary began to turn and walk away but Alec stopped her.

"Clary, wait," he said and she turned back around. "Jace is here? Why?"

Clary shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"Alec," Magnus cut in. "Didn't Jace's dad kick him out of the house like a week ago? He's been staying with you guys all this week."

"Oh yeah," Alec said scratching his head. "I guess with all the homecoming drama he forgot that he is no longer welcome in his own home. I should talk to him, make sure he's alright." Alec left and just as Clary was about to too, Jon grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"

Clary glanced back and forth between Jon and Magnus. The two of them together seemed so out of place and strange. "Not really," she said. "But I guess I'll survive."

"Clare," Jon didn't let her leave. She stared at the ground and he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you."

"I know," Clary whispered. "I just wish that Jace had more to say to me than 'go away.'"

"I'm surprised that you didn't chase after him and force him to say more to you," Magnus said half joking. "Letting him go doesn't seem like you, biscuit."

"Well..." Clary trailed off and Jon narrowed his eyes at her making her continue. "I didn't exactly just let him go."

"What did you do?" Jon asked slowly.

"I ran after him," Clary admitted. "And I made him stop walking and I tried apologizing to him... and then he kissed me."

"WHAT?" Magnus screeched and both the Morgenstern's cringed. "Does that mean he forgave you."

Clary shook her head. "He pushed me away after and stormed into his room."

"I'm going to talk to him," Jon said starting to walk away. Clary was about to grab his arm and stop him when Magnus stopped her.

"I wanna see how this plays out," he said firmly holding her wrist so she couldn't run after Jon. "And you are not going to stop it."

* * *

JACE'S POV

After about ten minutes, there was a light knock on Jace's door. When it opened, Alec and Isabelle entered. Jace was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even glance up at the two as Alec sat on a chair and Isabelle on the edge of the bed.

"You alright?" Alec wondered. "Clary told us you were here."

"Right," Jace said slowly and without emotion. "Clary."

"I'm sorry that we forgot about what happened with your dad for a bit," Isabelle said. "Things have been overwhelming lately. I guess for you more than anyone, though. Actually, for Clary more than anyone. This wasn't the reason we came up here, but please forgive her."

"I thought that you guys just spoke to Clary," Jace said.

"I spoke to her," said Alec. "Izzy wasn't there but I found her before coming up here."

Jace sat up. He glanced at the Lightwoods. "So, you talked to her?"

"Yeah," Alec nodded.

"And?" Jace raised an eyebrow. "Was all she told you that I was here?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. "What more is there to tell?"

Jace shook his head and leaned back again. "Nothing, just nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing." All heads turned to the door when Jonathon Morgenstern spoke. He leaned against the doorway and shrugged. "Seems like what happened between you and Clary just now was a bit of something."

Jace rolled his eyes. He stood up from his bed. "Nothing happened," he asserted.

"Jon?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Jace kissed Clary," Jon said.

"When?" Isabelle gaped.

"Ten minutes ago."

She turned to Jace with her jaw on the floor. "You did what?!" Isabelle stood up and started towards the door. "I need to talk to Clary."

"I thought you came up here to comfort me?" Jace threw up his hands exasperated.

"That was when I thought you needed the most comforting!" Isabelle yelled back and then she was gone. When it was just the boys left, Alec turned to Jace with an almost accusing look.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Really, Jace, you need to figure some shit out."

"I know," Jace ran a hand through his head. "I mean... I don't know! I'm sorry, I just-" he sighed and sat back down.

"Clary didn't seem to think much of the kiss," Jon suddenly said and Jace whipped his head up to the boy. Really? Jonathon shrugged and fully entered the room. "Only reason she told me was because I forced it out of her, but she didn't care too much. And I know my sister, so I know when she cares."

"It sure seemed like she cared," Jace muttered. "What when she was chasing me and begging me to forgive her."

"Well," Jon said. "Sometimes it takes her a little while to figure out when she really cares about something. I guess after you kissed her she figured out that she doesn't really care."

Jace was taken aback by that. She couldn't just not care anymore. She had gone through so much trouble so far to try and get him back, there was no way that she would suddenly be over him. It just wasn't possible... Was it?

Jace scoffed though he could feel himself becoming bothered by this. "Great, she's over me. Perfect."

"Yeah," Jon nodded. "In fact, just before I came up here she was talking to some guy from Alicante high. They really seemed to be hitting it off." He had to just be messing with him now. Jace was sure that Jon was lying and yet his hands still balled up and his face began to grow red with anger. "Clary's always been the kind of person that everybody loves. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up setting up a date with someone by the end of the night."

"Good for her," Jace said though it was through gritted teeth.

"You know, I'm actually really surprised it took her so long to realize that she doesn't have any feelings for you, Jace," Jon said. He seemed so casual right now. "It's been obvious to me since I first heard about the whole drama. I mean, she was heartbroken over losing Izzy, but with you, it was more of something that a tub of ice cream could easily resolve. She felt so little with you. Close to nothing."

"Now you're just fucking with me!" Jace's anger suddenly took over him and he sprung up from where he sat. "There is no way that she ever felt nothing. Every moment that I was with her, every second that we were touching I felt like I might explode. I know for a damn fact that that feeling wasn't one way! You don't have what we had and then realize you felt nothing!"

"Ha!" Jon yelled when Jace's outburst was over. Alec even jumped at the yell as he watched the conversation with quiet interest. "I knew you still liked her! It was just a matter of getting you to show it."

"Of course I still like her!" Jace yelled back, even more angered that Jon tricked him. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about her for the past week!"

"Then forgive her," Jon said far more calmly now. "Clary's outside heartbroken because you hate her. You don't have to take her back right this moment, just forgive her. If not for her, for Isabelle."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Izzy found Clary easily. She was with Magnus and he stood out like a disco ball. When she reached the girl the first thing she did was pull her into a tight hug. Clary returned the hug without question and the two only released when Simon came up.

"What did I miss?" The boy asked directing the question more to Magnus.

"I know," Magnus said sounding confused. "But at the same time, I don't know."

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked after she let go of Clary. She kept her hands on the girl's shoulders though.

Clary nodded solemnly. "Yeah, just a little confused."

"Understandable," Isabelle laughed. "I would be too if I were you. I can't believe that Jace just kissed you and then ran away!"

"He what?" Simon insisted with wide eyes.

"It's whatever," Clary said ignoring Simon. "I'm just trying not to think about it right now. I want to enjoy the night, right?"

"Right," Izzy wrapped one arm around Clary and squeezed.

"Would someone _please_ fill me in on what's happening?" Simon said pleadingly.

Clary patted her best friend's shoulder and sighed. "All in good time, Si. All in good time." He rolled his eyes but let it be.

The four started to just talk but Isabelle found her eyes scanning the crowd as she had been for most of the night. She was startled when she saw Jon, Alec, and Jace approaching them, though. Isabelle nudged Clary several times to get her attention.

"Iz," Clary whined. "What are you-" she turned and saw Jace just as he reached the group.

"Can I talk to you?" He said glancing sideways at Jon who smiled encouragingly though a little mockingly.

"Whatever you wanna say, you can say in front of everyone else," Clary said. "Because I have apologized too many times to you and you have rejected me every single time. So whatever you want to yell at me about, do it in front of Izzy too."

"I'm not going to yell at you," Jace said.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows but when she looked over at Jon she seemed to realize something. "Oh, I see, my brother is forcing you to talk to me. Of course. Because you wouldn't willingly just come out here and talk to me calmly, no, my big brother has to make you. Well, in that case, I'm not talking to you at all. As much as it hurts, I'm done with you."

"This has nothing to do with Jon."

"I don't care," Clary crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm done, I'm just done with you. I-"

Jace cut her off but cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. Isabelle had to hold back a squeal of joy. When Jace pulled back he smiled ever so slightly. "No, you're not."

"Yeah," Clary's voice came out shaky. "I'm not."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Jace asked not letting go of her face.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows. "Weren't you supposed to forgive me?"

Jace shrugged. "Funny how things can change like that."

Simon cleared his throat and Jace dropped his hands. "So," Simon said rocking back and forth on his heels. "Nobody is going to fill me in then?" He wondered looking around at the entire group. "I'm just left to come to my own conclusions? Wonderful, I will come up with the worst conclusions ever and no matter what you tell me afterward I will stick to those conclusions."

"Si," Clary started but he shook his head.

"No, no, no," Simon put up his hands. "This is on you, Morgenstern. This is on all of you." He gestured to everyone standing there before Clary rolled her eyes and took both of his hands in hers.

"I'll tell you in a minute," she said. "Just let me happy."

Simon smiled. "Be happy." He said and hugged her.

"So," Magnus said addressing everyone. "Are we going to stand here like idiots for the rest of the night or are we going to join the party?"

"Well," Isabelle said grabbing Simon's and Clary's hand in each of her own and starting to walk backward. "I think you know my answer."

 **Hey y'all! Review what you think and I'll try to update soon! Love you guys!**


	24. Carpe Diem

CLARY'S POV

"Go, go, go!" Jon yelled as he gestured the group forward. Half a dozen people jogged through the hallway doing their best to keep their steps quiet. Two people at the back of the group ran backward holding a large roll of plastic wrap and letting it roll out onto the floor as they went. Clary stood at the entrance to the hallway and squatted to quickly press a large piece of tape to the floor where the wrap ended. She made sure it was secure before carefully walking over to where her brother waited.

"Who's got the butter spray?" Clary wondered.

"I gave that job to a freshman," Jon said and Clary looked at him questioningly. "I thought it would be good to give the younglings some experience. The girl's name is Emma... and here she comes."

Clary glanced up when a blonde girl came bounding by with the can of butter spray they had bought for this prank. She sprayed the plastic wrap from the start all the way to the end after everyone got off of it. The group met up at the end of the hall where some others had set up a large hanging bucket filled with very, very cold water.

"Is everything set up? The cameras?" Jon asked the group. There was a collective nod and Jon grinned to his little sister. "Send Simon the signal." He turned to everyone else. "Let's get out of here." As everyone began to leave, Clary took out her phone and texted her best friend. She smiled to herself as the message went through. "Clare!" Jon called and Clary set off with the rest of the group.

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

Isabelle's eyelids were getting heavier as the teacher droned on and on. Her head rested in her hand and she fought for consciousness. When her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket, she almost jumped. Isabelle checked the message carefully to see that it was Simon. She furrowed her eyebrows, surprised that he was texting her in the middle of the school day. She opened the message and read it.

 _Hey, can we talk?  
And yes, now._

Izzy raised an eyebrow but quickly sent a 'sure' back and raised her hand to ask to go to the bathroom. She took her phone back out once she was in the hall but almost immediately ran into Jace. The boy also had his phone out and seemed equally surprised to see Izzy.

"What are you doing out of class?" Isabelle asked.

"Text from Clary," Jace answered.

Isabelle almost laughed. She responded without back without Jace asking. "Text from Simon."

"Huh," he said sarcastically. "I wonder why they're messaging us at the same time."

"No idea," Isabelle said and she shook her head. "You would think they'd be a little more sly about this sort of thing."

"You would think," Jace agreed. "And yet-"

He was cut off when a large pack of powder suddenly exploded just a few feet from where the two were standing. Isabelle had no idea where it came from but she could assume who caused it. As the dust settled, Jace gaped at Izzy.

"And they missed!" He exclaimed. "The dholes are really getting bad at this."

Isabelle opened her mouth to reply when she spotted a figure all the way down the hall. Jon stood there and scratched his head. When he saw that Isabelle had noticed him, his eyes widened and he sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Well, I spotted our culprit," Isabelle said to Jace. "Come on, let's go after him."

The two took off. They reached the hall Jon had run down just in time to see him turning the corner. Jace kept on sprinting but the moment he turned down the new hallway, he slipped and fell over. Whatever was on the floor made him slide all the way down the rest of the hall. Isabelle stopped herself just in time after seeing Jace trip and could only stand there watching as his body hit the opposite wall.

"Crap," Jace groaned. Isabelle inspected the floor to see it had been lined with plastic wrap. She also noticed there was a small wrap-less path by one wall that Jon had most likely gone down. She quickly jogged down it to Jace as he attempted to stand up.

"Oh," Jon said and Isabelle whipped her head up to him. She thought he had left. "And one more thing." He pushed a hanging bucket over and the water splashed all over both Jace and Isabelle. Immediately, Jon turned and ran off. "Clary says hi!" He yelled as he turned a corner ran out of the building.

Jace finally managed to stand up after falling back down several more times. He shook the water off his hands and sighed. "I take back everything I just said about them," he said, "they're still good at this."

"There's a sentence I never thought I'd hear you say." Isabelle joked. She ringed out the parts of her hair that got sprayed and brushed the water from her legs. "We have to clean this up, don't we?"

Jace shrugged. "That's part of the prank war. We can't just leave this stuff here or else _our school_ gets in trouble." He patted Isabelle on the shoulder and started tearing up the plastic wrap. "Let's hurry before we're gone too long from class."

* * *

"You are terrible," Isabelle said to Clary. Although, it wasn't directly to her, but rather over the phone. Isabelle's phone was placed on her dresser, the speaker on as she rummaged through her closet.

"I know," Clary's cheery voice replied. "And yet you still love me."

"It surprises me too," Isabelle said tossing a blue top to the side. "I don't know how I can still love a person after they coat the floor in butter and then make my brother run on it."

"I didn't make Jace do anything," Clary pointed out. "He followed Jonathon on his own free will."

Isabelle shook her head with a smile. "And yet you were the one who texted him getting him out of class."

"Once again." Isabelle could practically hear the grin in Clary's voice. "I didn't make him do anything. He could have told me to wait till later but he responded with okay almost immediately. That boy needs to show restraint."

"I responded almost immediately to Simon," Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. "What does that say about me?"

"It says that you need some restraint too!" Clary exclaimed. "I mean, you and Simon aren't even dating. What could you possibly-" Clary suddenly cut herself off with a gasp. "No way. Simon said that he wanted to talk with you 'now'. Did you think? Omg, Izzy! I ship it so hard."

"Clary no!" Isabelle yelled at her phone. She glanced out her doorway before taking the phone off speaker and closing the door. "I absolutely did not think that Simon was going to ask me out or anything to that effect. He's my friend, and I take my friend's needs to speak with me quite seriously. If you had said you needed to speak with me then I would've replied exactly the same."

"Sure you would," Clary's voice was unconvincing. "I'm just saying, I've seen the way you look at Simon. I'm not totally blind, Iz." Isabelle opened her mouth to reply but she didn't even know what to say. Clary ended up saving her, though, when she continued. "You can talk to me about it, you know. This isn't like me and Jace. You and Simon are my best friends and I trust that neither of you would ever purposefully hurt the other. No one's stopping you from doing something about that crush, Lightwood. Go for it already! Carpe diem!"

"Who says that Simon even likes me?" Isabelle said. She flopped back on her bed. "And I know that you would've been supportive but I didn't want to say anything because-"

"Because you didn't know I would've been supportive." Clary finished when Isabelle couldn't. She sighed but said nothing. "You were scared that I would react poorly. I understand that Iz, but we're done keeping secrets from each other. I thought that was a mutual understanding after the whole Mission Sunglasses drama."

"It is," Isabelle insisted. "I didn't mean to be keeping this from you. I think I was just trying to figure this out for myself before I let anyone else know. You were obviously going to be the first I told, though."

"Obviously," Clary agreed before going on in a very serious tone. "You deserve a great guy that will treat you like a goddess and give you the world. I trust that you know who that guy is and I trust that you're going to do something about it. You're a strong person, Isabelle. I've got to go, but think this over and tell me when you come to a decision. Love you, girl."

"Love you too," Isabelle said and then the line went dead. She dropped her phone on the bed and sighed heavily. "Carpe diem..."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Maia and Simon were sprawled across Clary's bed. Clary herself sat in her chair with her legs swung over the armrest. She sketched in her notebook as the other two scrolled through something random on their phones. The only noise in the room was the music that came from the stereo system.

"Clary!" Jonathon burst through the door cutting through the silence. The smile on his face was wide as he glanced at the three. "You guys, I've got the video from the prank today. It's hilarious, you have to see it." He sat down on the bed and Clary followed. They all looked over Jon's shoulder as he pressed play.

They were all cracking up when the video was over but Clary couldn't help feeling a little guilty. She couldn't imagine how mad Jace must've been after that, and Isabelle's expression the entire time just made it.

"That was priceless!" Maia exclaimed. "You're uploading that to Idris' youtube page, right?"

"Already done," Jon said. "And with edits, too. Some of the guys put it in slow motion and set music to it. It's amazing, you guys have to watch that one too."

"You guys best be ready for the retaliation," Simon said pushing himself back on the bed.

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" Clary crossed her arms. "You were part of this too, Simon. Izzy is going to want payback on you too."

"As if?" Simon scoffed laughing but he looked really unsure of himself until his smile fell altogether. "You think?"

Jon laughed. "I have no doubt that Clary is right." He stood up patting the now frightened Simon on the back. "I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Clary," Jon said as he walked out of her room. "He didn't actually physically say it, but Jace says hi too." Clary laughed as the door slammed shut.

"We have such interesting lives," Maia said. "When have we ever had the time to be bored?"

"Sometimes I wish we did have time to be bored," Simon said. "It's exhausting never being bored. Things around here can get a little bit too exciting."

"True point," said Maia, "very true point. But what would you prefer: always having something to do or always being bored as hell?"

Simon opened his mouth but then nodded. "Always having something to do, I suppose."

"You suppose," Maia scoffed almost comically. "I'm right and you know it."

"You always claim to be right."

"But this time I actually am," Maia threw up her arms with exasperation. "Being bored is terrible."

"I agree," Simon said almost trying to sound diplomatic. "But too much excitement-"

"Hey guys," Clary cut her friends' bickering off when she came across something on her phone. She looked up at the two with wide eyes. "We do have too much excitement around here." She paused momentarily before continuing. "Sebastion was arrested."

 **Hey! I hope y'all liked this chapter. I hope I can keep this story going for a little while longer, I should be able to, but who knows. Tell me your thoughts and what you think is going to happen next. Love you fledglings!**


	25. Pumped Up Kicks

CLARY'S POV

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN!" Isabelle screamed as she chased the redhead through her own house. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Clary skidded around a corner as she ran as fast as possible away from the other girl. She was barefoot and, as it turned out, socks made for horrible traction on wood flooring. Still, Clary was beating Isabelle by making surprise turns all throughout the humungous mansion.

Just as Clary turned down a new hallway, she was stopped by a hard chest and muscular arms. She looked up to be greeted by a very confused Jace. Before he had a chance to question her, though, Isabelle yelled again and Clary hurriedly pushed the boy into the nearest open room. She slammed the door shut behind them and leaned against the wall as she panted with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm almost scared to ask," Jace started. "But what did you do?"

Clary held up a sparkling pair of pumps with one hand. "I stole her new shoes." She admitted Clary stalked across the room, it appeared to be Alec's. She only guessed this because there was a picture of Magnus on the dresser. "And I'm not giving them back until she stops being a baby."

Jace suddenly grabbed Clary from behind and hugged her waist to him. His voice was low in her ear. "You realize, she will literally kill you."

Clary shuttered as his breath tickled her neck. She spun around in his grip still grinning. "Not with you to protect me she won't." She pecked his cheek before wiggling out of his arms and sitting down on the bed. She huffed from exhaustion and set down the shoes.

"You underestimate how much Iz cares about her shoes," Jace said sitting beside Clary. "What is she being a baby about anyway?"

Clary bit her lip to hold back her giggle. "That's confidential."

Jace gasped mockingly. "You can't even tell your own boyfriend?" Clary shook her head which seemed to spark something in the boy's eyes. "Then maybe I'll just have to change your mind." He pressed his lips to her neck, just behind her ear and trailed kisses all along her jaw. Clary turned her own head so their lips met. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled him back on top of her.

The door opened but neither heard until Alec was yelling at them. "No!" He exclaimed angrily. "No, no, no! Anywhere but _here_. Both of you out now!" He pointed to the door as the couple sprang away from each other.

"Sorry," Jace cringed standing up and pulling Clary to her feet too. "We weren't actually going to do any-"

"Uh huh," Alec nodded with disbelief as he started to push the two out the door. "Yeah, and I totally believe you. Out. Now."

"Sorry, Alec," Clary said as she snatched Isabelle's shoes and left the room. Alec slammed the door once both of them were out. It didn't take but two seconds, though, before Jace and Clary burst out laughing. "He's going to hold that against me forever, isn't he?"

Jace nodded. "Indubitably."

"You," Isabelle suddenly growled and Clary's eyes widened in fear as the girl stood at the end of the hall glaring at her.

"You?" Clary said back with a nervous laugh. She gulped before taking off in a sprint. Isabelle's footsteps behind her.

It didn't take long, this time, for Isabelle to reach her. She grabbed a pillow from somewhere- who knows in all honesty, Clary still got lost in this place- and started beating her with it.

"Ah!" Clary yelled hunched over with the shoes in her arms. "Somebody help me! She's beating me with a pillow! Jace! Alec! Someone!"

"Give! Me! My! Shoes!" Isabelle yelled hitting Clary with the pillow in between every word.

"Ask! Out! Simon!" Clary yelled back in between being hit. The hits soon stopped and Clary looked up thankfully to see that Jace had picked up the other girl who was still attempting to wack Clary. Clary stuck her tongue out at Izzy prompting her to whip the pillow in Clary's direction. She ducked just in time but came up with a shocked expression.

"Let me go!" Isabelle yelled now hitting Jace. "I need to murder my best friend!"

"And I need you to date my best friend," Clary responded crossing her arms over her chest. "Apparently neither of us are getting what we wanted." Isabelle stopped kicking and glared at Clary.

"Is that what this is about?" Jace sounded mystified as he set down Isabelle. "Simon? Huh..."

"No," Isabelle growled looking from Jace to Clary. "It's about me getting my brand new pumps back."

"You will get them back when you stop being a baby!" Clary yelled at her.

"Why don't you force Simon to ask _me_ out then?" Isabelle wondered loudly. "If you claim he likes me so much then why won't he ask me out?"

"I have known that boy for sixteen years," Clary said. "It is far too late for him to have any sort of confidence in asking out girls. Trust me, there is no hope." Clary stepped forward and put her hands on Isabelle's shoulders. "Carpe diem, baby. Look at what happened after I _finally_ got together with Jace. I'm so happy, don't you want that?"

Isabelle seemed to think but it was clear that she was in agreement. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Then do something about it!" Clary exclaimed. "Be happy, Izzy."

"Fine," Isabelle said and Clary squealed. "I'll ask him if he wants to hang out sometime but that's it! It's not going to be a date."

"Good enough for me," Clary said.

"I am so happy that that's all settled," Jace cut in. "So, can I maybe have a bit of alone time with my girlfriend now?"

Isabelle laughed. "You're funny. No." She took Clary by the wrist and started walking backward with her. "I need to speak with her about something that she promised me would be handled several days ago."

"But-" Jace started. Isabelle took off with Clary before he could continue, though."

When the two got back to Isabelle's room, the girl immediately locked the door and turned to Clary with a disapproving glare. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"Well-" Clary scratched the back of her head knowing exactly what Isabelle was talking about.

"Clary!" The girl exclaimed with clear worry.

"I know," Clary ran a hand through her hair. "I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Well you need to," Isabelle sat down on her bed and Clary sat beside her. "Before he finds out from someone else that your ex-boyfriend was arrested and you've been called to testify. You've known about this for almost a week now, and his trial starts in two days. Two days!"

"I know!" Clary repeated. She held her head in her hands.

"Do you even know what he was arrested for?" Isabelle asked softly putting a comforting hand on Clary's back.

"Drug possession, burglary, theft, and..." she paused. "Alleged second-degree murder." Isabelle didn't even react. She just stared forward until Clary spoke again. "I know that Sebastion's not the best guy, but could he really kill someone?"

"He did threaten Jace quite a bit," Izzy murmured.

"I'm testifying against Seb," Clary said. "Which means if he is released then he's going to make my life a living hell." She rubbed her now healed wrist in memory of when he hurt her a few weeks before.

"We're here for you," Isabelle reassured her. "Always."

"I know," Clary nodded. "I know."

* * *

Hours later, Clary sat at Taki's with Jace. They were waiting for the food to arrive and the air was heavy with tension. Neither spoke for several minutes. Clary promised Isabelle and Simon that she would tell Jace today. How would she start? She couldn't just outright say it, could she? She had no idea how Jace would react to this. Of course, he would be supportive of her testimony against him, but she didn't think he would be supportive of the fact that she has to be a part of this at all.

"Okay," Jace said finally stopping the awkward silence. "Something's bothering you. What?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Clary shook her head and attempted a fake smile.

Jace did not buy it. "I know you better than that." He took both her hands in his own. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Alright," Clary took her hands back and Jace furrowed his eyebrows. She took a deep breath before starting. "About a week ago, I found out that Sebastion- you remember Sebastion, my ex-boyfriend who almost killed you... that's the one," Clary laughed humorously but Jace remained expressionless. "Umm... I found out that Sebastion was arrested. Then, later that day, I got a letter saying that they needed me to testify against him in court two days from now. So, yeah."

Clary looked up at Jace to see that he was still expressionless. She took his hand back and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. "I didn't want to tell you because I was unsure of how you'd react. I know how much you hate Seb after everything that's happened and I-"

"Hey," Jace cut her off. "You're court ordered to do this. I'm not going to be mad because you have to do something by law. That would be ridiculous."

"Yeah," Clary breathed out a sigh of relief. "I suppose it would."

"I'm just glad you told me." Jace pressed a kiss to Clary's cheek just as their food arrived. "And I'll be there to support you if you want me to be there that is."

"Of course, I do," Clary said. "That would be great."

"Perfect," Jace kissed her again before digging into his food.

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of Clary's shoulders as she dug into her own food. She breathed deeply and whispered just quiet enough that Jace didn't hear. "Perfect."

 **Hey, my dragons! I know that not much happened here but I'm just building up to the next chapter and I thought it would be extra nice for y'all if you got two chapters in a row since I haven't done that in a while. Anyway, please review and let me know what you're thinking. Love y'all!  
**


End file.
